Creando Nuevos Recuerdos
by Me ofrezco como Tributo
Summary: Totalmente Sizzy, es la continuación de "Corazones Frágiles) se ubica en el post epilogo de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos,

Este fanfic la continuación de Corazones Frágiles, y sí es necesario haber leído ese para iniciar este fic, si no lo has leído te recomiendo que lo hagas. Todos sabemos que nuestra querida Cassandra Clare va a escribir las historias cortas de la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras que es la continuación de la historia de Simon principalmente. Este fic no busca ni parecerse de cerca a lo que Cassie obviamente podría escribir acerca de Simon e Isabelle, así que les recomiendo que lo lean como una realidad alterna, mi versión de lo que yo creería que podría haber pasado (sabemos que Cassie lo va a superar con creces)

tiene clasificación M no prometo nada al respecto, pero por seguridad. .


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos… espero que les guste no se si están de acuerdo con el rumbo que tomarían las cosas pero por lo menos así lo veo yo. Las review son super bien recibidas! Abrazos desde Colombia.**

**Vuelta a la realidad**

_"__Y si sangro, sangraré… sabiendo que no te importa, y si duermo solo para soñar contigo… entonces despertaré sin ti"… Missing (Evanescence)_

Era extraño todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, el peso sobre sí misma con el que se había levantado en la mañana y los ojos de Clary cuando pensó que habían fallado, el flyer de la banda con el nombre Los Instrumentos Mortales, la mirada de Simon cuando la vio por primera vez y de repente donde todo era oscuridad había empezado a salir el sol. Y el momento que más amó fue cuando se sentaron juntos y ella pudo escuchar su corazón y abrigarse con su calor, él estaba vivo y podía hablarle, era un milagro.

Simon había decidido regresar a su casa después de que ambos estuvieron mirando las estrellas por un buen rato, no quería darle preocupaciones a su madre e Izzy no habría querido desprenderse de él ni un momento, pero él había insistido. Maia y Bat se habían ofrecido a llevarlo hasta su casa, Isabelle había sido muy enfática en que debían dejarlo sano y salvo, acababa de recuperarlo y no iba a perderlo otra vez. No era como si todo fuera a ser como antes ó que él recordara todo, pero ahora por lo menos tenía la oportunidad de acercarse a él y hablarle, y eso no era posible meses atrás. Isabelle estaba agradecida por las cosas pequeñas.

Alec, Jace, sus padres y ella regresaron al Instituto temprano en la mañana, a pesar de que todos se habían acostado tarde, la sana costumbre de levantarse temprano predominó. Su madre había estado especialmente feliz por ella pero le preocupaba que Robert había visto a Simon, y los había visto bailando juntos. Él era el inquisidor y la última conversación con Isabelle no lo había dejado contento con ella. Izzy no estaba equivocada en lo absoluto, apenas Maryse y Robert se encontraron solos en la biblioteca él empezó a intentar averiguar qué había sucedido, ella había contestado con evasivas una y otra vez, pero él estaba molesto.

- ¿Así que ahora sale con mundanos y tú la dejas?

- No están saliendo, no se han visto en meses. Él apenas empezó a recordar lo que pasó.

- Muy conveniente, Isabelle está rompiendo la ley, no puede hacer eso siendo yo él Inquisidor, debe dar el ejemplo.

- Robert no puedes probar nada. Y si notificas esto a la Clave te va a odiar.

- Si me odia es por tu culpa

- Yo no fui la que engañé a nadie, así que no me culpes también por esto. E Isabelle está muy grande para saber con quién es bueno pasar el tiempo, además él no la recuerda.

- No te preocupa ni un poco con quien sale. ¿Submundos y ahora mundanos? Tú que perteneciste al asqueroso Círculo de Valentine.

- Pertenecimos, te recuerdo, yo aprendí mi lección, no creas aprenderla me ha costado mi vida entera, me costó la vida de Max y nuestra familia. Respecto a ella, solo quiero que sea feliz y tú deberías querer lo mismo

- Yo era feliz contigo y me equivoqué, la felicidad no siempre es señal de que algo sea correcto.

- Haz lo que quieras, notifícalo a la Clave o quédate callado pero vete ya, regresa a Alicante. - Respondió Maryse y salió de la biblioteca visiblemente ofendida.

Simon estaba mentalmente cansado, no de la misma manera a como había sido después de la hipnosis, este cansancio estaba lleno de paz, como hubiera hallado algo que estaba perdido. Todavía tenía muchas cosas en su mente, estaba confundido respecto a lo que quería, no sabía si ser cazador de sombras era su destino, no recordaba cómo se sentía por Isabelle y no estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía por él, además estaba el asunto de estar reprobando sabiendo que en algún momento tendría que hablar con su madre. Pero definitivamente tenía una sensación de tranquilidad que había extrañado durante meses, la sensación de que por fin iba por el camino correcto.

Jace halló a Isabelle lanzando cuchillos en el cuarto de entrenamientos muy concentrada y hasta un poco molesta.

- Para ser un mañana después de un final feliz no pareces muy alegre.

- Estoy alegre, muy alegre, pero soy muy impaciente y todos me hablan de darle espacio y yo estoy intentando tranquilizar mi mente, porque paciente es lo que no soy y quiero ir corriendo y verlo y soy patética ya sé.

- ¿Quién te dijo que le dieras espacio?

- Escuchaste a Magnus y Clary piensa lo mismo, mi madre, Maia, Alec

- Yo creo que deberías darle espacio para pensar.

- ¡Estoy dándole espacio! - Isabelle hizo otro sonido impaciente y lanzó otro cuchillo a la diana, falló. - Gracias hermano.

Jace tomó dos espadas de entre las armas y le entregó una a su hermana

- ¿Qué quieres? Me aburren las espadas.

- ¡Vamos Iz! Debes practicar, podrías necesitarlo. - Isabelle aceptó no muy convencida tomando la espada. – Atácame.

- ¿Se supone que estas intentando distraerme?

- Estoy intentando que entrenes con la espada.

Izzy intentó atacar varias veces a Jace pero falló. Si la idea de estar allí era no impacientarse, no estaba logrando su objetivo.

- Necesitas trabajar en el balance. - Dijo Leo entrando a la sala de entrenamiento. No llevaba camiseta solo pantalones, Isabelle intentó desviar la mirada pero después de lo sucedido dos días atrás le era imposible. Podía decirse que las camisetas no le hacían justicia, porque el hombre tenía una musculatura perfecta.

- Es cierto, atacas, pierdes el balance y quedas vulnerable. La espada no es como el látigo que te da tiempo y distancia para reaccionar, si atacas debes quedar en una buena posición.

Jace no notó las miradas que estaban compartiendo Leo e Isabelle. A ella parecía molestarle el tutor, pero también le parecía atractivo, era una extraña combinación de sentimientos y una prueba de si era aún la persona de hace unos meses que salía con muchos chicos y no entregaba su corazón, ó si era la persona que había cambiado gracias a Simon. Quería gritarle al idiota que se pusiera una camisa, pero sabía que él le estaba poniendo un señuelo y no iba a darle ese gusto.

- Jace, ¿Cuál es la correcta manera de hacerlo entonces?

- Primero toma la espada y haz el correcto balance de su peso en tu mano para que quede firme. Separa los pies de manera que ataques colocando uno por delante, así si tienes que moverte puedes hacerlo como si fuera un baile.

- Yo te mostraré. - Dijo Leo acercándose por su espalda. Isabelle le dio una mirada desesperada a Jace.

- Déjame hacerlo a mí. - Dijo Jace deteniéndolo, sus ojos dorados muy serios. - Es mi clase Leo.

- Tienes razón Jace. Lo siento. – Dijo Leo y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí Izzy?

- No sé, pero no me agrada su cercanía.

- No me mientas.

- ¿Cómo sabes que te miento?

- Soy tu hermano y sé cuándo hay alguien que te interesa.

- La otra vez de regreso de la cacería dijo que le parecía hermosa y que deberíamos tener una cita.

- ¡Lo sabía!

- No le digas a Alec ni a mi madre. No quiero que se enteren del tema.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Tú sabes lo que siento por Simon, pero Leo me parece atractivo y creo que él lo sabe.

- ¡oh! eso es nuevo para ti. Así que estas intentando ser leal a lo que sientes por el mundano, sin que él ni siquiera sepa que es lo que siente por ti.

- No es lo que se supone que se debería hacer cuando…

- ¿Amas a alguien?

Isabelle se quedó callada y Jace le dio una mirada tierna, de esas que solo compartía con su familia o con Clary, luego continuó con la clase y para la hora de la comida Isabelle era mejor usando los pies, aunque al final tenía que trabajar en su defensa y en su ataque y en dos mil cosas más. Y la espada no era algo que le llamara tanto la atención

- Eres una cazadora de sombras. - Le dijo Jace. - Se supone que uses cuchillos serafines.

Alec entró a la sala de entrenamiento para buscar a Jace. - Mi madre te requiere, está en la cocina, aparentemente tengo el nuevo trabajo de Iglesia. - Jace sonrió.

- Les dije que el Hermano Zacariah robó nuestro gato, porque nadie me presta atención.

- ¿Que se supone que hagamos?, ¿ir a buscar a Iglesia?

- Me hace falta.

- Iglesia no le gustaba nadie Izzy. ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Simon? - Izzy sonrió y Alec obtuvo la respuesta que quería. - Supongo que bien.

- Mejor de lo que eran, aunque a veces es algo incómodo. Siempre estuvimos rodeados de circunstancias extrañas y ahora que no hay Sebastian, ni Valentine ni situaciones de riesgo, pues creo que será diferente, la verdad no sé si tengamos tantas cosas en común.

- y tienes miedo. – Dijo él como si fuera una verdad absoluta.

- Sí porque en su vida humana siempre era mejor con Clary, y yo nunca he sido buena con los mundanos, me siento fuera de lugar

Maryse estaba sola cuando Jace entró en la cocina, estaba terminando la comida, no parecía de buen humor y la razón era Robert, porque cada vez que Robert estaba cerca ella siempre estaba tensa.

- Hola Maryse ¿Ya se fue Robert? – Maryse respiró como si se hubiera liberado.

- Hola Jace. Gracias a Dios sí.

- Siento lo complicado del asunto.

- Yo también. Necesito hablarte de un tema no muy cómodo.

- Soy todo oídos

- Clary va a llegar pronto, ya que sus padres ser van de luna de miel. Espero que el comportamiento de los dos dentro del Instituto sea ejemplar.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tú sabes a qué me refiero Jace. Y espero que estén siendo responsables. Nunca hemos tenido que hablar de esto tú y yo, no sé si hablaste con Robert alguna vez, pero ahora que no está, supongo que debo hacerlo yo

- ¿Sexo? oh no, esto es embarazoso. Yo no sé qué decirte.

- Dime que serás responsable y vas a comportarte ejemplarmente dentro del Instituto.

- Yo… voy a hacerlo.

- Bien. - Contestó Maryse y le despeinó un poco los cabellos, Jace estaba realmente avergonzado. Clary entró minutos después, llevaba el cabello suelto y sencillo vestido de primavera y se veía hermosa. - ¿Dónde está Iglesia?

- La perdimos ayer, Izzy insiste en que el hermano Zacariah la robó.

- ¿Estás sonrojado?

Maryse reprimió una sonrisa y saludó a Clary. - Hola Clary, ¿Cómo están Jocelyn y Luke?

- Se iban a Perú por recomendación de Magnus.

- Oh ya veo. Trajiste tus cosas.

- Sí.

- Tu madre fue muy enfática en que debía ponerte mucho cuidado, ya sabes cómo es, así por favor no dejes de avisarme si vas a salir y dónde vas a estar.

- Voy a ir a ver a Simon en la tarde.

- No llegues tarde.

Clary apareció por la tarde del sábado en la casa de Simon y lo encontró sumido en libros haciendo sus deberes, era tan nerd.

- Hola Lewis

- Hola Fray. - Dijo él y había algo de incomodidad en todo aquello.

- ¿Quería saber cómo estabas? después de lo que sucedió ayer.

- Mucho mejor. Tengo paz, pude dormir bien anoche por fin. Es extraño, pero es pacíficamente extraño.

- Me alegra. ¿Quieres ir a tomar café y luego ir a la tienda de comics?

- Es una gran idea, estaba pensando en hacerlo de hecho. ¿Era algo que siempre hacíamos?

- Es algo que solemos hacer los fines de semana, ir a Java Jones, escuchar la poesía mala de Eric, ver tu banda tocar.

- Wow es como si tuviera un alma gemela. - Dijo él sonriendo.

- No digas eso. Ya sabes que estoy con Jace…

- Lo sé. No lo decía de esa manera.

Simon y Clary fueron a la tienda de comics y hablaron por horas acerca de sus comics favoritos, y Simon adoró poder compartir eso con una chica, lo hacía sentir cómodo, hablar con Clary como si de pronto hubiera encontrado a alguien que comprendía muchas cosas, Clary también lo sintió como si algo se liberara dentro de ella, de todas esas cosas que no podía hablar con nadie más. En pocas horas era como si siempre la hubiera conocido, aunque era cierto, pero él no recordaba todo muy bien.

El Java Jones estaba repleto cuando entraron caída la tarde y la barista le dio una sonrisa cuando lo vio llegar con Clary.

- Viste que no estaba equivocada. - Le dijo. - Ella era a la que me refería el otro día.

- Lo siento he tenido problemas de memoria. - Dijo él recogiendo su café y alcanzando a Clary en la mesa, Clary estaba enviándole sms a Jace desde el celular. - He estado mirando folletos de universidad recientemente, sabes ¿a dónde hubiera querido ir? ¿te lo dije alguna vez? – Simon estaba hablando un poco desesperado, como si Clary pudiera darle la respuesta a todos sus dilemas.

- No, siento no poder ayudarte.

- Magnus me dijo que si decidía ser un cazador de sombras, tendría que renunciar a ir y renunciar a mi familia. Eso es… abrumador.

- Es cierto. Es una decisión que debes tomar por convicción, una elección, pero eres libre Simon, libre para hacerlo con toda la información, nadie te está ocultando nada ahora.

- ¿No tienen algún folleto? - Preguntó bromeando. - ¿Cómo aplicar para asesinar demonios? ¿Cómo ser un cazador de sombras?

- No, no tenemos ninguno. - Respondió Clary de buen ánimo. – Aunque no sería mala idea.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Clary? ¿Nosotros alguna vez fuimos más que amigos?

- Eso es una pregunta extraña. Somos mejores amigos.

- ¿Ósea que tú y yo nunca salimos de otra manera?

- Lo hicimos de hecho.

- ¿y qué sucedió? Es que somos tan compatibles, nunca me había pasado algo así. Preguntó con cierta tristeza.

- Somos compatibles porque crecimos juntos haciendo las mismas cosas, pero no de esa manera y la verdad fue que yo… me enamoré de Jace.

- Asunto de cazadores de sombras… entonces rompiste mi corazón. Ya entiendo.

- ¡Simon!- Clary no podía creer que estaban pasando nuevamente por esto. - Tú no eras infeliz al respecto, bueno al principio sí, pero luego hallaste a Iz y cuando empezaste a salir con ella fuiste muy feliz.

- Isabelle….- Simon se había olvidado por un momento de la chica de cabello negro y ahora recordarla le producía muchas emociones mezcladas. - Wow ella es… increíble.

- ¡Ves! Ya no me veías así, de hecho lo único que veías era a ella.

- Es solo que es extraño, ¿cómo alguien como yo acabó besando a alguien cómo ella?, es muy muy extraño. No sé si tenemos algo en común.

- Eres un buen tipo, uno muy especial, lo que pasa es que debes descubrirlo por ti mismo, eso si quieres intentarlo

- ¿Qué hice? ¿la llevé a comprar historietas?

- De hecho eras un vampiro cuando empezaron a salir.

Simon se quedó muy pensativo con la idea, porque él era así, necesitaba entender las cosas, necesita argumentarlo todo, descubrirlo todo.

- Pero ¿ella salió conmigo cuando era humano no?

- No lo creo. - Respondió Clary apenas notando que había dicho algo incorrecto.

- ¿No le interesaba cuando no era vampiro?

- … Sabes Simon, no creo que pueda responder esa pregunta, tal vez deberías preguntarle a ella.

- Ayer fue increíble, aunque la primera vez que me habló no pude responder correctamente, ella me intimida. Pero hoy es diferente, no lo sé Clary, cuando era un vampiro pudo haber sido de otra manera, porque debía ser fuerte y misterioso, pero creo que ahora, ella está fuera de mi liga.

Simon estaba terminando justo esa línea cuando Jace apareció en el Java Jones, seguido por Isabelle, era una extraña visión verlos a los dos tan diferentes en un lugar que era tan cotidiano para él, Jace con su cabello dorado alborotado y su tatuajes o runas como las llamaban y su cara de pocos amigos y ella, Isabelle con el cabello negro y labios rojos, vestida con pantalones ajustados, botas altas y una blusa roja ajustada, parecía como si una de las heroínas de sus comics hubiera cobrado vida delante de sus ojos.

- Hola Simon. – Dijo ella. - Y su voz era grave y un poco ronca, le era muy conocida y a la vez muy extraña, pero también muy sexy como si estuviera seduciéndolo.

- Yo… ahh

- ¿Podrías cerrar la boca por lo menos? – Dijo Jace en su tono más sarcástico

- ¡Jace! - Dijo Clary. - Tal vez deberíamos darles espacio. – Pero era tarde Simon ya se había sonrojado y estaba nervioso, Jace era intimidante pero más intimidante era Isabelle.

- Clary no te vayas. No me dejes. - Susurró Simon.

- Simon ¿quieres que me vaya? Si quieres puedo irme. – Dijo Isabelle, y había mucha tristeza en sus ojos

- ¡No! Isa.. perdón Izzy. Yo no sabía que ibas a venir.

- Los vamos a dejar solos ok. ¡Vamos Jace!

Clary se llevó arrastrando al muchacho de la mano fuera del lugar y Simon pudo percibir que ella estaba recriminándole haber sido rudo. - Sabes que está pasando por un momento difícil, no debes portarte así con él

- Lo siento, me es difícil contenerme. - Respondió Jace y la puerta del Java Jones se cerró, Isabelle continuaba de pie mirándolo esperando que él dijera algo. A Simon le pareció que había empezado a sudar.

- ¿Puedo sentarme Simon?

- Sí, sí claro. Lo siento. - Isabelle no se sentó en frente como Clary lo había hecho sino que se sentó a su lado, su perfume de rosas inundaba todo, había una corriente de electricidad entre los dos, de muchas palabras no dichas.

- Lo siento, no quise que esto fuera como una emboscada, Jace me dijo que estaban acá y quise ver cómo estabas, aunque Magnus me dijo que debía darte espacio. Yo no quise molestarte.

- Tú no me molestas Izzy. - Dijo él, _Tú me intimidas _pensó pero no iba a reconocerlo en voz alta.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la noche? ¿descansaste?

- Sí. Yo dormí increíblemente bien, después de meses

- Me alegra. - Ella le dio una sonrisa sincera. - Isabelle se había quedado mirándolo a los ojos, ojos marrones y ojos negros conectados, y las gafas le quedaban un poco torcidas y el cabello marrón estaba un poco desordenado.

- Ayer fue increíble. - Dijo él y estaba hablando bajo. - Yo disfruté el tiempo que compartimos juntos.

- Sí, lo sé. - Había cierta incomodidad en ambos, como si no hallaran las palabras correctas para lo que querían expresar. Hablar con Clary había sido sencillo y fácil, hablar con Isabelle era como si intentara charlar con alguien que no era del mismo planeta, como si no perteneciera a su propio mundo y que lucía como si fuera una modelo.

- Isabelle ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Sí claro, lo que quieras.

- Antes de ser un vampiro yo, ¿yo te agradaba?

- es una pregunta difícil.

- Dime la verdad.

- Siempre me pareciste muy lindo, aunque al principio eras… Eras solo…

- ¿Solo qué?

- Mundano, solo eras un chico mundano. ¡Pero ya no es así!

- Sí es así. Soy "solo mundano" ahora y no sé si quiera ser cazador de sombras. – Simon contestó irritado. – Ya no soy un vampiro interesante y super poderoso.

- Yo no he dicho que quiera que seas algo más de lo que eres.

- ¡Quieres que sea cazador de sombras!

- Escucha Simon, lamento si venir fue una mala idea, lamento si la respuesta a tu pregunta no fue la adecuada, creo que sí necesitas espacio para pensar en todo esto.

Isabelle salió del lugar casi estrellándose con Eric y Matt que estaba entrando para saludar a Simon. Él intentó seguirla pero ellos lo atraparon.

- Simon que sucedió ayer, no fuiste al ensayo ni contestaste nuestras llamadas, Oye y ¿quién era esa preciosura que estaba contigo?

- Es una amiga. Se llama Isabelle.

- ¿Una amiga? Es hermosa, ¿me la presentas? Voy a invitarla a salir.

- Que idiota eres Eric. - Respondió Simon y salió del Java Jones pero Izzy había desaparecido.

Isabelle entró al Instituto triste pero más que todo enojada, enojada con Simon y consigo misma, con él porque había sido un completo idiota, y consigo misma porque había prometido darle espacio y no había cumplido, Simon ejercía en ella una fuerza magnética que hacía que ella quisiera acercarse a él sin importarle nada. Donde él era todo argumento ella era toda emoción e impulso.

Izzy tardó una eternidad en encontrar a su madre porque ya no estaba Iglesia, la buscó en la cocina, en la biblioteca, en su cuarto, hasta que la halló ocupada en el terreno sagrado del Instituto hablando con Keelie el hada. Isabelle se fue a lanzar cuchillos a la sala de entrenamiento, había tenido la tentación de ir al Pandemonium pero allá solo iba a encontrar submundos e iba a querer bailar con alguno, y eso regularmente terminaba en ella saliendo con alguna criatura, y no quería volver a hacer lo mismo, ya no le causaba ningún placer.

En la sala de entrenamientos estaba Leo levantando pesas, por lo menos se había puesto una camisa. - Debes estar bromeando. - Dijo ella cuando entró.

- No puedo creer que sigas enojada conmigo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me disculpes?

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí un sábado en la noche? deberías de haber salido y dejarme el lugar a mí. - Isabelle ya había tomado en sus manos varios cuchillos y estaba presta a empezar a lanzarlos.

- No conozco a nadie en la ciudad, soy nuevo recuerdas, y tú ¿Por qué no estás afuera?

- No ha sido una buena tarde. - Respondió arrojando un cuchillo, esta vez dio en el centro.

- No quisiera saber quién es el objeto de tu ira.

- No te lo voy a decir tampoco.

- Cualquiera que sea, es un idiota por hacerte enfadar. - Isabelle se volteó para verlo, le encantaba el acento ingles con el que le hablaba.

- Los cazadores de sombras se casan jóvenes, ¿por qué estas solo Leo?

- Porque me gusta viajar y no he encontrado a nadie, la mayoría de cazadoras de sombras les gusta la vida fácil en Idris, pocas les gusta ensuciarse las manos y a mí me gusta la batalla, he estado en Londres, en Buenos Aires, en el Cairo. Soy un viajero.

- Yo solamente he vivido en NYC. - Isabelle empezaba a retirar los cuchillos de la diana para volverlos a lanzar.

- ¿Quién es el chico al que le guardas fidelidad? ¿Lo merece?

- No hay ningún chico, estoy sola. - Respondió y lanzó otro cuchillo, no acertó ni cerca.

- Hay rumores de que salías con el Daylighter, dicen que un demonio hizo que olvidara todo en Edom, hizo que se olvidara de ti. ¿Es él?

- ¡Que te importa! - Respondió y luego añadió. - Es mundano ahora y sí es cierto, me olvidó.

- Lo siento. ¿Vas a mostrarme la ciudad Isabelle Lightwood?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque eres encantador, y yo conozco la gente que es encantadora porque soy así y vas a usar el tiempo conmigo para seducirme y crees que si me agarras con la guardia baja lo vas a lograr. Así que ni lo pienses.

Leo se había acercado lo suficiente para estar justo detrás de ella y le susurró al oído.

- ¿Me estoy acercando a lograrlo?

Isabelle se volteó para quedar frente a él y se acercó lo suficiente usando su voz más seductora. - No. No estás ni cerca- Respondió ella y luego salió de la habitación.

Maryse acababa de retornar de su conversación con Keelie cuando halló a Isabelle en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que irías con Simon.

- Fui, no salió muy bien, la magia de ayer se fue al diablo, hoy somos dos extraños que no tienen nada en común

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Creo que está sobrecogido por la cantidad de información que tiene y además, me preguntó si me gustaba cuando era solo mundano y no vampiro.

Ambas entraron a la cocina y Maryse había empezado a sacar ingredientes del refrigerador y de la despensa, leche, huevos, harina, azúcar y mantequilla - y tú respondiste la cruda verdad como siempre lo haces.

- Yo no finjo, tú sabes, entonces dijo que ser mundano era lo único que era y que no sabía si quería ser nefilim

- En cierta manera es entendible ¿no crees?

- Supongo. Dije que le daría espacio y no lo cumplí. - ¿Que vas a preparar?

- Vamos a preparar.

- Oh ok. Lo que sucede es que me siento aterrorizada, no sé qué decir y cuando digo algo parece que no es lo correcto, como lo de ser mundano/vampiro, al Simon mundano no le interesaba yo, estaba enamorado de Clary. Creo que no tenemos muchas cosas en común, hoy era como si hubiera un mundo entre los dos.

- Toma estos ingredientes y bátelos juntos y no vayas a hacer un desastre de la cocina. - Isabelle asintió. - No tengas miedo, el amor viene del corazón, y hasta donde sé ese corazón ahora late así que si sintió algo por ti, no se va a ir tan fácil.

- Parece tan simple como lo dices. – Respondió no muy convencida, Maryse había sacado un recipiente de metal y estaba colocándole mantequilla a la superficie. Luego vertió el batido y encima coloco chips de chocolate y después lo metió al horno. - ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? - Preguntó Isabelle.

- Esperar.

- ¡Genial! Todo es esperar.

- Las mejores cosas de la vida requieren paciencia. Por cierto, deberías mostrarle la ciudad a Leo, el pobre está muy solitario.

- ¡No! eso sí que no. Dile a Alec o a Jace.

El pastel de chips de chocolate estuvo listo una hora después cuando ella y su madre se encontraban discutiendo cual era la mejor manera de empezar a encontrar personas que tuvieran la Visión.

- Los mundanos ya no van a las bibliotecas. – Dijo Isabelle. - ¿Podría ir a un club supongo?

- ¿Un club? no vas a hallar nada allá.

- Tal vez elegiste mal mamá. No soy buena con los mundanos.

- No elegí mal y puedes hacerlo. Por cierto, tu padre me habló de cierta invitación al Instituto de Paris que te hicieron, quiere que te convenza de ir.

- No me interesa por ahora.

- ¿Simon? – Isabelle asintió. - la mamá de Mary envió un mensaje, la chica quiere verte mañana en Central Park

- Finalmente.

- Se amable.

- ¡Hey! Soy amable.

Clary y Jace llegarón a las 10 PM, Jace especialmente estaba en contra de hacer enojar a Maryse, la conocía molesta y no era nada agradable. Clary llamó a Simon antes de acostarse como siempre lo había hecho. Simon estaba evidentemente frustrado.

- No fue bien Clary. No creo que haya sido buena idea.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no la conozco. Ella es hermosa, pero no encuentro que decirle y no quiero parecer un tonto.

- ¿Por qué habrías de parecer un tonto?

- Viste lo que sucedió, hasta Jace notó que pasa cuando ella aparece - Simon bajó la voz como si no quisiera que nadie escuchara. - Yo tartamudeo.

A Clary le pareció que era lo más dulce que había escuchado decir a Simon en toda su vida.

- Entonces necesitas relajarte cuando hables con ella.

- No es solo eso, yo me porté como un idiota hoy.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Le pregunté si le agradaba cuando yo era mundano, antes de ser vampiro y… ella dijo que le parecía lindo pero solo un mundano.

- Eso no significa que ahora sea igual.

- Clary, ella me agrada… mucho, es mejor que cualquier chica que hubiera podido imaginar, pero ¿qué sucede si ella descubre que yo soy un simple mundano?, ¿si deja de creer que soy algo extraordinario? Cuando me mira es como si estuviera buscando algo que no soy.

- Creo que estás sobre analizando la situación. Insisto, relájate. Y no creo que Isabelle piense eso, sino no hubiera ido hoy para verte.

- Tal vez tienes razón. Creo que le debo una disculpa.

Clary tocó en la habitación de Isabelle unos minutos después de colgar con Simon, e Izzy ya estaba en "pijama" lo que traducía en una camiseta de Simon y pantalones cortos y tenía cierta tristeza en sus ojos. – Iz.

- No me digas nada, soy una tonta que no sabe cómo hablar con el chico que ama.

- Wow, ya lo dices en voz alta…

- Que graciosa. – Isabelle blanqueó los ojos dejándola pasar

- Quiero contarte algo que vi cuando Simon perdió todos sus recuerdos, algo que no te he dicho, tú sabes que yo corrí intentando alcanzarlo cuando Asmodeo estaba tomando todos sus recuerdos.

- No creo que quiera hablar de eso. – el recuerdo hizo que a Isabelle se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

- Déjame terminar, en ese momento cuando me acerqué pude ver muchos de sus recuerdos, muchas de las cosas como él las veía, pude ver cómo te veía a ti.

Isabelle arqueó las cejas y se sonrojó un poco, Clary no estaba acostumbrada a verla sonrojarse.

- ¿Qué viste?

- Él te veía diferente, diferente a como la gente suele verte, Simon te veía…. frágil.

- ¿yo frágil? – E Isabelle estuvo a punto de levantarse e intentar refutar a Clary y luego se rindió, no valía la pena fingir delante de Clary, alguien que la había visto en los últimos meses encerrarse en su habitación, emborracharse y llorar. – ok, es cierto él sabía verme de otra manera, pero ¿Por qué es importante eso?

- ¿Quieres que se enamoré de ti otra vez? – Isabelle se quedó callada. - ¡Iz!

- Tú sabes lo que siento por él. – Respondió. – Claro que quiero que se enamore de mí otra vez.

- Entonces tienes que dejarte ver como realmente eres, como alguien que es accesible a él.

- ¿por qué me estás diciendo eso?

- Siento como si lo estuviera traicionando y es mi mejor amigo, debe ser que enserio te quiero Isabelle Lightwood.

- ¡dime!

- Porque se siente intimidado por ti. Y no lo juzgo por eso, tú eres capaz de intimidar a cualquiera.

- No es cierto. ¿Así que me estás diciendo que sea más abierta con él?

- Más o menos.

- Tengo miedo de que no corresponda a lo que siento por él, que me rompa el corazón.

- Creí que ya lo tenías roto. – Respondió Clary como si estuviera diciendo algo que ya se daba por sentado. - No tienes nada que perder y mucho por ganar, piensa en eso.

- Está bien, lo haré ... Es aterrador.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a todos los que recompensan el tiempo invertido en escribir una buena entrada con un comentario, es increíble leerlos, más cuando hacen una critica con respeto y argumentos. Un abrazo a todos.

Recuerdan la escena borrada de CoB Movie donde Isabelle le muestra el Instituto a Simon, siempre creí que quien debía presentarle debidamente el mundo de las sombras a Simon era Isabelle, así que he aquí mi homenaje a aquella idea

Cassandra Clare escribió TMI.

_"__Por favor no tengas miedo_  
><em>Cuando la oscuridad se desvanezca<em>  
><em>El alba romperá el silencio gritando en nuestros corazones"<em>

Understanding (Evanescence_)_

**Un mundo lleno de sombras**

Central Park estaba lleno de gente, gente jugando con sus mascotas, jugando, riendo, besándose. La primavera estaba finalizando ya y el clima era cada vez más cálido en el día, aunque en la noche refrescaba todavía a veces, Isabelle usaba pantalones largos azul claro y una blusa de mangas tres cuartos que contrastaban con su piel, los zapatos no eran tan altos como los de patear demonios, pero sí eran abiertos del mismo color de la blusa. El cabello lo llevaba trenzado y sostenido con dos palitos que a simple viste parecían adornos pero realmente eran armas y látigo como siempre enrollado en su brazo derecho. Llevaba una chaqueta ligera en la mano. Mary era una chica sencilla pero muy bonita, tenía un aire a Maryse pero la suavidad de su propia madre, donde Isabelle y Maryse eran fortaleza, Mary era todo nobleza y timidez.

- Hola Mary. - Dijo Isabelle.

- Hola, tenías razón acerca de mamá hablando con tu madre, ella accedió a dejarme venir. Creo que lo tomó como un acto de confianza.

- ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? Con todo lo nuevo.

- Es todo nuevo, pero… me alegra saber que no soy un fenómeno, que no estoy sola, aunque me hubiera gustado que papá me hablara de esto, me hubiera gustado escucharlo de él.

- Mi madre siempre me dijo que él era un buen hombre. Debes quedarte con lo mejor de su recuerdo.

- Es bueno saber que también tengo familia. – Mary le dio una sonrisa amable a Iz, una sonrisa muy cálida.

- A nosotros nos alegra también.

- ¡Oye él viene para acá! el chico - Dijo Mary mirando en dirección frente a ella y a las espadas de Isabelle.

- ¿Cuál chico?

- Simon, ¿Ya están hablando? - Isabelle no se imaginaba que él iba a aparecer allá, se volteó para ver a Simon con sus jeans desgastados, unos zapatos deportivos y su camiseta vieja viniendo hacia ellas. El viento le alborotaba el cabello y el sol hacia que se viera más marrón, caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, Isabelle sintió su corazón dar un salto. - ¿Él puede vernos?

Isabelle no contestó, solamente asintió, parecía incomoda y triste más que todo, pero no iba a hablar de ello con una adolescente.

- Hola. - Dijo él cuando estuvo junto a ellas. - Clary me dijo que estarías aquí.

- Hola Simon. - Respondió Isabelle mirándolo a los ojos y había mucha emoción en ellos. ¿Que tenía esta chica que hacía que se sintiera nervioso con solo mirarla, con solo decirle hola?

- Yo yo.. ¿Podemos hablar un momento Isabelle?

- De hecho estoy ocupada. - Respondió ella y fue todo dureza. - Ella es Mary.

- ¿Mucho gusto Mary soy Simon? Un momento, ¿te conozco?

- Hola Simon, sí vamos al mismo cole, Isabelle habla con él yo te espero.

- Mary no es necesario. Déjalo pasar

- ¿enserio? Ahora que puedes ya sabes, "hablar" con él. – Mary le dio una mirada cómplice, ella recordaba perfectamente el día en que había visto a Izzy por primera vez.

- ok. No voy a tardar. – Respondió la nefilim con un poco de resignación.

Simon e Isabelle se sentaron no muy lejos a la sombra de un olmo, Simon se veía un poco fuera de lugar y ella tenía toda la tensión.

- Isa... Izzy, escucha, solo vine a disculparme ayer fui un total idiota.

- No tienes que disculparte de nada Simon, no te preocupes. - Isabelle había evitado mirarlo otra vez porque no quería demostrarle más de lo que ya había mostrado.

- Sí tengo. Yo siento haber sido un tonto ayer.

- Tú me dijiste que ibas a intentar ser esa persona que no recuerdas, el chico que logró besarme y yo no quiero que seas nada que no sea tú mismo, ¡no tienes que ser nadie más que Simon! y no tienes que hacer nada que no sientas porque hayamos tenido un pasado, no tienes ningún deber conmigo.

- ¿Lo extrañas? ¿A Simon el vampiro? – Simon siempre hacía las preguntas más difíciles, él siempre tenía una manera de hablarle que derribaba todos sus muros, con memoria o sin memoria era él mismo. Isabelle recordó por un momento las palabras de Clary, tenía que ser más abierta.

- Simon… Esa persona eres tú, eres el mismo, extraño la manera en que eras conmigo, pero no es tu culpa, no tienes que sentir presión.

- ¿Por qué no empezamos otra vez?

- Está bien, tienes razón, deberíamos intentar no pensar en lo que paso, intentar crear nuevos recuerdos. Mucho gusto, soy Isabelle Lightwood. - Dijo ella y sonrió con cierta tristeza mientras le extendía la mano derecha- Soy cazadora de sombras.

- Mucho gusto, soy Simon Lewis, muggle. - Dijo él tomándola con delicadeza. Y él juró que una corriente de electricidad paso entre los dos.

- ¿muggle? – Ella le dio una mirada extrañada.

- Es algo de Harry Potter.

Isabelle blanqueó los ojos, no tenía ni idea que era Harry Potter. - Deberíamos volver, Mary me está esperando.

- Ella es nefilim

- No, pero tiene sangre nefilim. ¡Vamos!

Isabelle llevó a ambos a una calle que le fue conocida a Simon inmediatamente, era la calle dónde estaba ubicado el club Pandemonium, obviamente Isabelle no tenía la intención de entrar con dos mundanos, pero sí quería que observaran lo que sucedía alrededor. Simon había visto toda clase de submundos en la fiesta de boda de Jocelyn y Luke, pero todos allá parecían amigables, en este caso era diferente. Isabelle les hablaba en susurros. - Hay muchas cosas que son imperceptibles para los humanos, pero no por eso dejan de ser reales. Miren, el chico que está allá. - Izzy señalo a un muchacho alto y pálido que rondaba alrededor del club, tenía el cabello pintado de verde - Es un vampiro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó Mary

- Concéntrate, vas a empezar a ver las señales en un momento, está en tu sangre

- Su piel es demasiado palida, casi amarilla. - Dijo Simon. - y se mantiene a la sombra.

- Es verdad, los vampiros son humanos infectados por una enfermedad de demonios.

- ¿Por qué estas susurrando? Estamos muy lejos para que no escuchen.

- Si es un vampiro nos escuchara y no quiero atraer a ninguno. Miren esa chica.

- Mary se volvió para ver a la muchacha, era muy bonita pero no le pareció para nada extraña.

- Tiene las orejas puntiagudas y su piel es un poco verde. - Dijo Simon.

- No veo nada. - Dijo Mary.

- Concéntrate. - Respondió Izzy y en un momento las señales aparecieron.-

- Ya veo. ¿Qué es?

- Es un hada.

- Habían muchos transeúntes cerca pero nadie había notado algo extraño. - ¿Por qué nadie lo nota? Preguntó Mary.

- No pueden notarlo, las hadas pueden usar un tipo de magia también para esconderse, son la mezcla de ángeles y demonios. Pueden ser peligrosas. Allá hay un hombre lobo. - Añadió señalando a un jovencito que se acercaba. - Es extraño que este por acá, este es más territorio de vampiros.

- ¿Son malos? ¿las hadas, los vampiros y los hombres lobos?

- No, algunos son buenos y otros malos como los humanos, no combatimos contra ninguno en especial, los cazadores de sombras estamos encargados de hacer que prevalezca el orden, para que los mundanos no se vean afectados, y además debemos devolver a los demonios a su dimensión.

- ¿Hay demonios en la tierra? - Mary estaba preocupada.

- Sí, nosotros los exiliamos Ese es uno de nuestras misiones más importantes. Ellos son despiadados y devastarían la tierra si no hacemos nuestro trabajo.

- ¿Has matado algún demonio? - Preguntó Simon con curiosidad.

- Sí y tú también. Ahora es mejor que nos vayamos, no es bueno que ustedes estén aquí y el sol ha empezado a ponerse.

- Alguien viene. - Dijo Simon y era cierto, la figura de una chica con rasgos asiáticos y cabello semi azul, caminaba con gracia mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

- Lily. Es la jefe del clan de vampiros de NY- Dijo Isabelle sin apartar la mirada de la muchacha que ya estaba prácticamente frente a ella.

- Nefilim, con una mundana y con Simon ex Daylighter- Saludó la muchacha sin apartar los ojos de Simon. - ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Ya nos vamos. - Respondió Isabelle poniéndose delante de Simon como si quisiera protegerlo.

- Te dije que no estábamos interesados. Solo quería saludar. - Dijo la vampira. - No debes estar tan a la defensiva, te preocupas demasiado.

- ¿Nos conocemos? - Preguntó Simon.

- De hecho sí, estaba en la fiesta de Luke, pero ya que tu novia parece realmente tensa, me iré. Ya no aprecian un saludo, especialmente si viene de la jefe del clan de vampiros de NY.

Simon le pareció bastante extraño que dijeran que tenía de repente una novia y una que lucía así, él vio como la vampira se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar directo al Pandemonium.

- Eso fue tenso. - Dijo Mary.

- Te acompañaremos a casa. Tal vez no fue buena idea haber venido. – respondió Isabelle y tenía todavía toda la tensión en su voz.

- ¿por qué no?

- Es un presentimiento, solo eso.

Simon e Isabelle acompañaron a Mary hasta la puerta de su casa, Isabelle esperó a que ella entrara para dibujar una runa de protección en la puerta. ¿Por qué haces eso?

- No confío en los vampiros, y planeo hacer lo mismo en tu casa.

- Yo era un vampiro, ¿confiabas en mí no?

- ¡Simon yo nunca te vi como un vampiro!, para mí eras Simon, tal vez más pálido y más fuerte, pero eras el mismo chico que le gustaba Star Wars. Ellos fueron los que te convirtieron en uno y esa es una experiencia que no me agradó, Rafael tuvo que enterrarte.

- Supongo que vas a acompañarme hasta mi casa.

- Supones bien.

El viaje en metro estuvo relativamente corto y Simon lo utilizó para hacer toda clase de preguntas acerca de los vampiros y de él siendo un vampiro, se podía decir que Isabelle no amaba el tema, ni tampoco quería recordar mucho cuando Simon se convirtió en uno, aunque respondió cada pregunta con gentileza e intentando explicarlo lo mejor que pudo.

- ¿Me enterraron en cementerio judío?

- Sí. Clary consideró que hubieras querido eso.

- Soñaba que estaba siendo enterrado, fue uno de mis peores sueños. Creo que ahora lo comprendo. ¿Me gustaba beber sangre?

- Era una necesidad, no creo que te sintieras muy orgulloso de hacerlo.

- ¿Bebí sangre humana?

- Sí. – Respondió Isabelle sabiendo que él se estaba acercando peligrosamente a un tema que ella no quería tocar, no iba a contarle tampoco que había dejado que él la mordiera, eso era algo privado. – Sabes Simon, ser vampiro no era algo que te agradara del todo. No creo que te gustaría saber más del tema.

- Dijiste que había matado demonios. Cuéntame.

- Ok. No estuve cuando exiliaste a Lilith que es uno de los más poderosos demonios, vi cuando acabaste a Abadon, eras humano todavía y Clary, Alec Jace y yo estábamos intentando exiliarlo en la antigua casa donde vivía Clary, y Alec salió gravemente herido, estábamos muy preocupados. De repente tú entraste con el arco de Alec y disparaste a la claraboya, la luz del sol entró y lo exiliaste. Ese día salvaste a Alec de morir. Creo que nunca te di las gracias apropiadamente por eso.

- Wow, es increíble que yo haya sido parte de eso.

- tú eres muy inteligente Simon, nos ayudaste muchas veces. No era solo la habilidad física que tenías como vampiro, era mucho más. Es algo que es parte de ti siendo mundano o vampiro o tal vez… nefilim

En medio de explicaciones pronto estuvieron en la casa de Simon. Isabelle dibujó una runa de protección en la puerta delantera y una en la trasera.

- Terminado. Hora de irme. – Dijo Isabelle.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Poner runas

- Quiero que estés protegido. Suelo ser paranoica acerca de la seguridad.

- ¿Te preocupas por mí? – Isabelle blanqueó los ojos sabiendo que a él le encantaba hacer esa clase de preguntas.

- Creí que eso se daba por sentado. – Contestó ella y allí iba la Isabelle más "abierta"

- Gracias. – Simon se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla enviando miles de sensaciones por todo el cuerpo de Izzy, si hubiera estado más cerca la hubiera sentido estremecerse.

- Adiós Simon.


	4. Chapter 4

Este capítulo está inspirado en una canción de Simple Plan que se llama Perfect, ahora Simon se enfrenta a la sensación de decepcionar la cual es bastante dura. Si te gusta comenta.

Cassie Clare creó estos personajes hermosos.

¿**Crecí de acuerdo al plan?**

_"__Porque lo perdimos todo  
>Nada dura para siempre<br>Lo siento  
>No puedo ser perfecto<br>Ahora simplemente es muy tarde  
>Y no podemos regresar<br>Lo siento  
>No puedo ser perfecto"<em>

Simon se acostó con una sonrisa esa noche, más ligero, sin el peso de sentir que tenía que convertirse en algo o en alguien. Haber visto a los submundos también le había causado una gran impresión, mucho más que en la boda, ese día había estado enfocado en Clary y en Isabelle, pero hoy había visto una pequeña parte del mundo de las sombras, ¿era ese su mundo? ¿O era el de alguien más?

Cuando Isabelle llegó al Instituto su madre estaba esperándola con curiosidad.

- Cómo te fue con Mary?

- ¿Mary? Bien bien, estuvimos hablando de los submundos.

- ¿te viste con Simon verdad? Lo sé porque te veo la cara, estas sonriendo.

- Fue a pedirme disculpas. No le digas a nadie esto… estoy perdida por él mamá, me quedo mirando su cabello, sus labios, sus ojos, hasta sus gafas. Es como si estuviera obsesionada por él.

- Tienes 17 años, y estas enamorada por primera vez, no es extraño Iz, además todos lo pueden notar.

- No puedo evitar sentir que en cualquier momento las cosas van a salir mal. Además, es horrible la sensación de que no me recuerda, me trata como si fuera una amiga.

Eric estuvo interrogándolo toda la mañana acerca de Isabelle, quien era, con quien vivía, si salía con él, si podía invitarla a salir, si la llevaría a la presentación de la banda. Simon evadió casi todas las preguntas, aunque se estuvo cuestionando a sí mismo si le molestaba que Eric la invitara a salir, la conclusión era que sí, le molestaría y mucho. ¿Eso que significaba?

Además de clases tuvo que pasar tiempo con la orientadora nuevamente y en conclusión tendría que hacer el doble de deberes durante el resto del año si quería conseguir aprobar. Y aun así sería difícil. A esa altura, le sería más fácil aprender a matar demonios que aprobar el colegio.

- Planea una visita a NYU. No siempre es una buena decisión cambiar de ciudad. – Le había dicho la mujer al finalizar.

- Lo haré.

Simon decidió tomar el subterráneo, el colegio era lejos pero no soportaba las preguntas de Eric respecto a Isabelle, ¿se sentía celoso?

Era extraño que su madre estuviera en casa cuando llegó, normalmente trabajaba y a veces hasta tarde, pero esta vez ella lo estaba esperando sentada en el comedor con cara de pocos amigos.

- Hablé con la orientadora del colegio. – Dijo apenas él entró por la puerta, ahora todo tenía sentido.

- Oh. Quería tener la oportunidad de decírtelo yo mismo.

- Dice que no fuiste a estudiar por un espacio considerable de tiempo y que es probable que repruebes tercer año.

- Mamá, ha sido un año difícil, no sé qué me paso en ese período de tiempo (_fui un vampiro y no lo recuerdo) _pero ahora ya no es así, estoy yendo y mejorando mis calificaciones.

- Nunca, nadie en esa familia ha reprobado un año. ¡Nunca! Simon Macabeo Lewis, ¿Cómo pudiste permitir esto?

- Dije que lo sentía, no puedo deshacer lo que ya paso.

- No puedes pero vas a estar castigado, no sé cuánto tiempo. No vas a salir de esta casa, ni en las noches ni en fines de semana, del colegio a la casa y de la casa al colegio.

- Mamá por favor.

- Puedes ensayar con tu banda una vez a la semana, y lo hago porque quieres estudiar música, de lo contrario no lo haría. Ve a tu cuarto y te pones a estudiar, tengo que regresar al trabajo.

- Sí señora. – Respondió él y subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

No iba a patear nada ni a ponerse a llorar como la última vez, a la larga ya sabía lo que iba a suceder si su mamá se enteraba, era apenas lógico que fuera a ser castigado una eternidad. Ahora no tendría tiempo de compartir con Clary y con Isabelle, era una lástima, apenas las había encontrado y ahora tendría tiempo para estar con ellas.

- _Malas noticias._ – Escribió en un sms. – _Castigado de por vida_

- _Mensaje de Clary: ¿Qué pasó?_

- _Estoy reprobando, por el tiempo que no fui a estudiar siendo un vampiro. Mamá se enteró_

- _Mensaje de Clary: Lo siento._

Dos días después Simon estaba haciendo sus deberes de Física, la velocidad y aceleración, cuando Clary tocó la puerta trasera de su casa. Empezaba a anochecer y su madre no estaba.

- Clary ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a saludarte ya que te han condenado a prisión. ¿puedo pasar?

- Claro. - Clary siguió y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. – Supe que estuviste viendo submundos con Isabelle y Mary.

- Isabelle me contó algunos detalles de ser vampiro, sorprendentemente me dijo que no me agradaba ser uno, siempre creí que sí.

- No te agradaba en lo absoluto. Además dejaste de vivir aquí con tu madre y perdiste el contacto con Rebecca.

- ¡OH! Ahora entiendo porque Rebecca decía que no la había llamado en meses. Yo creí que sería como el conde Dracula o algo así.– Simon se quedó pensativo unos minutos como si estuviera recordando algo, era cierto Simon justo empezó a recordar el día en que Clary y él estaban en la casa de Luke y estaban transimiento una película de Dracula, Simon se levantó asustado creyendo que se estaba convirtiendo en un vampiro y Clary lo había alcanzado en el fregadero y luego él la había besado.

- Yo… te besé en la casa de Luke, luego de ver una película de Dracula.

- Fue la primera vez que me besaste, ¿recordaste eso?

- Sí. Creía que me estaba volviendo un vampiro, ¡estaba asustado!

- No lo supe en ese momento, de repente estabas besándome y yo estaba como ¿Qué está pasando?

- Fue un buen beso ¿no?

- Fue…. Diferente.

- ¿A Jace?

- Ujum. – Respondió Clary incomoda.

- Descuida, no te veo así, de hecho ahora me parece como si hubiera besado a mi hermana.

- Fantástico. – Respondió Clary y estaba a punto de comentarle algo que tenía que ver con ser parabatai cuando su teléfono sonó, era Jace. – Creo que tengo que irme, no puedo llegar tarde al Instituto y Jace viene a recogerme.

- Ok. Gracias por venir Fray.

- De nada, Lewis. Te quiero.

Izzy por fin había retomado su rutina después de meses de no entrenar correctamente, madrugar a correr durante un tiempo considerable, luego patear sacos de arena, practicar en los aros, levantar pesas y por último pero no menos importante, practicar con el látigo electrum, era realmente interesante como su madre estaba nuevamente interesada en practicar, como si todo lo que había pasado y la renovación del Instituto de NY le estuviera dando nuevas fuerzas a Maryse para ser cazadora de sombras.

Clary justo estaba entrando a la sala de entrenamiento con Maryse pisándole los talones, y ambas estaba charlando animadamente mientras Isabelle estaba en lo más alto practicando equilibrio en una de las barras, y seguramente ninguna de las dos había notado su presencia. – Simon, justo anoche recordó algo. Parece que está funcionando Maryse.

- ¿Qué recordó? – Preguntó la mujer.

- Te diré pero no creo que debamos contarle a Iz.

- ¿por qué no?

- Porque Simon justo recordó el día que me besó por primera vez. Es extraño.

- Debió haber sido un beso fantástico ¿no? – Isabelle levantó la voz desde lo más alto y miraba a Clary con profundos ojos negros, Clary no sabía de qué estaban llenos, porque no encontraba enojo, ni ira, ni celos, ni siquiera decepción, solamente frialdad, la misma con que la había mirado la primera noche en que se habían conocido en el Pandemonium. – Les dejaré la sala de entrenamientos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los comentarios han sido asombrosos, me hacen reir algunos y otros cuestionarme si la historia va por el camino correcto. Gracias enserio.**

**La canción que elegí para este post es Try de Nelly Furtado, no se extrañen que la elija muchas veces porque a veces parece que fuera la canción de todo el fic: Todo lo que podemos hacer es intentar como Simon o como Isabelle.**

Cassandra Clare escribió TMI. Si te gusta comenta.

** A**

** "**Todos Los Momentos que ya pasaron,  
>trataremos de ir atrás y hacerlos eternos.<br>Todas Las Cosas Que Deseamos Ser...  
>y nunca seremos. Es maravilloso, es la vida."<p>

(Try – Nelly Furtado)

Isabelle empezó a descender con ayuda del látigo y luego dejo que se enrollara en su brazo derecho.

- Iz… no hagas esto. No quería hacerte sentir mal al respecto, por eso no iba a decírtelo.

Isabelle pasó justo a su lado.

- Genial, ahora eres condescendiente conmigo.

- Nadie está compitiendo por a quien recuerda más fácil

- Obviamente no, pero tú vas ganando, porque claro, eres su mejor amiga y ahora él recuerda cuando te besaba.

Isabelle salió del cuarto de entrenamiento para encerrarse en su habitación y no apenas cruzó la puerta las lágrimas salieron como si fueran una cascada. Una hora después Isabelle se metió en la ducha, se lavó el cabello, se puso una camiseta de Simon y se quedó tendida en la cama hasta que se quedó dormida. No salió para la comida ni para la cena. Por la noche se colocó la ropa de cazadora de sombras y se fue a patrullar. Luego se fue al apartamento de Maia usando su llave y se quedó dormida en la habitación que había sido de Simon.

- Creí que me habías olvidado. – Dijo Maia la mañana siguiente, tenía una taza de café humeando en su mano. – Estaba pensando en emborracharme en tu nombre Isabelle.

- No preguntes. – Respondió Isabelle levantándose de la cama, había dormido con su atuendo de cazadora de sombras ya que todas las camisetas de Simon se las había llevado la última vez que había pasado una noche allí.

- No tengo que preguntar, la respuesta es un muchacho de cabellos marrones y gafas, alto, flaco. Creí que todo había mejorado sinceramente.

- No voy a hablar al respecto.

- Está bien. – Respondió Maia e Isabelle escuchó la voz de un hombre al fondo llamando a Maia.

- ¿estás con Bat? No debí haber venido así.

- Cálmate nefilim, tienes tu llave. Te dije que eres bienvenida, aunque avisar no le hace daño a nadie.

- Voy a regresar al Instituto. Gracias enserio.

Isabelle se fue al Instituto, se bañó, se puso su ropa de correr, salió del Instituto y se fue a correr por un buen rato para disipar sus pensamientos, regresó, desayunó en silencio, ignoró a Clary, se encerró en su habitación, tomó un segundo baño, esta vez caliente.

- Creí que ya habíamos pasado por eso. – Dijo Jace a la hora de la comida susurrando

- No podemos hacer más tampoco. – Dijo Alec de repente muy cansado.

- Alec no digas eso.

- Voy a dejar la maleta que llegó a casa Magnus en su cuarto.

- Ella pagó bastante dinero por eso, espero que no vaya a terminar destruida en un arranque de ira de Isabelle.

- No le digas entonces.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – Dijo Clary.

- Un regalo que compró Isabelle el mundano en navidad, fue el día que Sebastian atacó el Instituto de Los Ángeles. – Jace estaba susurrando

- ¿Qué es?

- No hablen de mí en susurros ¡idiotas! – Dijo Isabelle sentándose a la mesa, Clary y Maryse también estaban allí.

- ¡Isabelle! No le hables así a tus hermanos. – Dijo Maryse dándole una mirada de reproche, la chica se quedó callada. - ¿Qué vas a hacer más tarde? – Preguntó su madre cambiando de tema

- Centro comercial, me hace falta ropa de entrenamiento

- Ni creo. – Respondió Alec

- ¿Por qué no vas conmigo? ¿A ver si botas esa cantidad de ropa horrible que tienes?

- ¿Magnus? ¿eres tú?

- Yo iré contigo Iz. – Dijo Clary.

- No gracias.

- ¿Qué hice yo?

- Isabelle no seas así, Clary es nuestra invitada al Instituto, ve con ella. – Le dijo su madre

- Las odio a las dos.

Isabelle se vistió con un sencillo vestido de flores y se trenzó el cabello, desechó las botas altas y prefirió sandalias, no quería verse tan alta andando al lado de una chica tan baja como Clary. Siempre había tenido un complejo con su altura toda la vida.

- ¿Es enserio que necesitas ropa de entrenamiento? – Preguntó Clary en el metro, Isabelle había estado todo el tiempo en silencio.

- Perdí varios kilos los últimos meses, la ropa me queda bastante fea. – Respondió sin mirarla. – No es algo que me deba permitir.

- No te queda fea. Eso no es posible.

Isabelle se quedó callada otra vez hasta que llegaron al centro comercial y empezaron a revisar los pasillos de ropa de chicas.

- Oye Clary, esto te quedaría. Inténtalo.

- No traje dinero.

- Eso no es importante, haz lo que te digo. – añadió y le lanzó una blusa que combinaba con los ojos verdes de la pelirroja. Unos minutos después Isabelle estaba dándole un pulgar arriba. – La llevamos

- Creí que llevaríamos algo para ti.

- No encuentro nada que me complazca.

- Escucha Iz, acerca de lo que escuchaste.

- No hablemos de eso.

- No está tan mal que él recuerde algo, aunque sea eso.

- Te odio Clary. – Clary se quedó callada, no quería discutir con Isabelle, unos minutos después Izzy se sintió mal porque sabía que no era culpa de Clary, no era justo descargarse con ella. – ¿Ves ese chico que está allá? A tus 6, rubio, alto bien parecido.

Clary siguió la mirada de Isabelle para encontrar al chico que ella había mencionado, él estaba mirando en dirección a ellas.

- ¿Qué sucede con él?

- Ha estado mirándome desde que llegamos, su novia está escogiendo una horrorosa chaqueta color caoba al fondo, estamos en primavera no debería elegir esa chaqueta. De cualquier manera, el tipo es un tonto, está con su novia y no ha dejado de ponerme un ojo encima.

- No lo culpes, ya sabes el efecto que tienes en los chicos, el de tus 11, espalda ancha, cabello negro, 23 o 25 años también te está mirando.

Isabelle la miró por primera vez desde que habían llegado a los ojos, y eran unos ojos llenos de tristeza.

- ¿ahora entiendes como me siento? Es como si fuera karma.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- El único chico que me interesa me trata como una amiga y no recuerda nada de su vida, solamente haberte besado a ti, tú que estás totalmente enamorada de mi hermano. A veces pienso que todo esto es por haber roto tantos corazones …

Es KARMA en su máxima expresión.

- ¡Iz! ¿enserio crees que mereces esto?

- Vámonos, perdí las ganas de comprar.

Isabelle se encerró en su habitación desde que regresaron y se saltó la cena, se quedó dormida un poco después, hubiera querido salir a patrullar pero Maryse insistió en que hacerlo sola era una imprudencia y siempre pasaba que cuando su madre le advertía algo, ocurría un incidente que le hacía lamentarlo después. Así que se quedó en casa aburrida y se durmió entre lágrimas, cuando hacía eso obviamente terminaba soñando.

En el sueño estaban en la corte Seelie otra vez, Alec, Jace, Clary, Simon y ella, la reina Seelie acaba de informarles que uno de ellos había tomado alimento de las hadas y que por lo tanto no podrían salir. Era exactamente el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido casi un año antes, cuando habían gracias a una audiencia que había solicitado la misma reina para verlos, y la audiencia había salido suficientemente mal para que Clary tuviera que quedarse atrapada en el reino de las hadas. Entonces la reina Seelie dijo lo que quería de ella. - el beso que liberará a la muchacha es el beso que más desea.

Isabelle recordaba ese momento claramente cuando la reina había hecho que Clary besara a Jace mientras que ambos aun pensaban que eran hermanos, sin embargo en ese momento el recuerdo o sueño cambió y Simon quien era todavía humano, se acercó a Clary mirándola fijamente como tantas veces la había mirado a ella misma cuando la besaba una mirada llena de amor, Clary lo miraba de la misma manera, Simon la besó y era un beso intenso y apasionado, e Isabelle se quedó de una sola pieza con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas y cuando se volvió para ver a la reina de las hadas no era ella, sino que era la sonrisa de ángel de Asmodeo . – Te acordarás de mí. – le repetía una y otra vez hasta que Isabelle se despertó y tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

- No otra vez, por favor. No otra vez.

- ¿Quieres tomar leche caliente? – Le preguntó su madre de repente, ni siquiera la había escuchado entrar.

- Me encantaría. – Respondió Isabelle levantándose de la cama.

- ¿Pesadilla?

- Debes estar agotada de lo mismo siempre, hasta yo estoy agotada de mí misma.

- No lo estoy. – Respondió Maryse muy seria. – Tengo muchas pesadillas la mayoría acerca de Max.

- Nunca te escucho, ¿Cómo me escuchas siempre?

- Soy tu madre. Te escuchó llorar desde tu habitación desde que eras una recién nacida.

Las dos estaban entrando a la cocina, Clary estaba allí también con su cabello enmarañado entre las manos.

- ¿Sucede algo Clary? - Preguntó Maryse

- Solo una pesadilla.

- ¿Tambien las tienes?

- Edom, todo el tiempo, mi madre todavía sueña con Sebastian ó Johnatan

Isabelle de repente no se sintió tan sola.

- Izzy ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Clary al ver que todavía tenía los ojos irritados por las lagrimas.

- Él no va a acordarse de mí Clary. – mientras decía esas palabras Maryse estaba poniendo a calentar la leche.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Asmodeo, creo que se está ensañando conmigo a través de todas esas pesadillas.

- Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver a los Hermanos Silenciosos.

- Los hermanos silenciosos no pueden quitar el dolor, ni el miedo, es lo que hace que se interese en mí.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo?

- Simon… él no va a recordar lo que sentía por mí Clary, lo acabo de comprender. Es la parte principal de la maldición, es lo que hace que el demonio sienta placer.

- Iz… Entonces necesitas superar ese temor, necesitas entender que no es tan malo que él no recuerde que te quería. – Maryse estaba colocando dos vasos de leche caliente enfrente de Clary y de su hija

- ¿Cómo no podría ser malo? ¡Me trata como si fuera una chica que recién conoce! No como a alguien que ama, no solo es eso, creo que tengo un dilema que tiene que ver obviamente con no saber cómo comportarme con él.

- Pues están sincronizados en eso. - respondió Clary cómo sin querer.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Iz... no soy una persona que lleva y trae información

- Eres un agente doble. - Comentó Maryse sonriendo. - Izzy cariño cuando uno tiene sentimientos por alguien sin saberse correspondida, siempre va a tener ese dilema.

- ¿Y el dolor por la pérdida del Simon que me conocía como ningún otro chico? Es como si viviera mi vida de duelo por ese Simon.

- Una vez dijiste que era peor que si estaba muerto, pero lo cierto Iz es que Simon no está muerto, está vivo y ahora puedes hablar con él.

- 5 meses de duelo deberían ser suficientes, sin salir, sin comer bien, sin dormir... puedes pasarte de duelo toda tu vida Isabelle, o puedes ser valiente y salir y conocerlo, este Simon que es diferente a tu Simon y que a la vez es la misma persona. Pregúntate que hizo que te enamoraras de él y encontrarás la respuesta.

- wow eso fue muy sabio Maryse. - Dijo Clary – ¡Vamos Iz! Inténtalo, puedes confiar en nosotras. -. Isabelle se quedó mirando su vaso medio lleno de leche pensando.

- Me veía como alguien más que una chica para tener sexo, yo era algo más para él. - Izzy sintió un nudo en la garganta, nunca había hablado de eso con nadie. - Me hacía sonreír con sus cosas tan "nerds", era muy leal, se preocupaba por mí.

Clary le tomó la mano mirándola con sus ojos verdes llenos de sinceridad. -Izzy, ese es el Simon que yo conocí toda mi vida, es el mismo y sigue allí, solo tienes que conocerlo. Créeme, el Simon del que te enamoraste sigue allí.

- Ves... allí tienes una respuesta. - añadió su madre.

- Ese Simon estaba enamorado de ti Clary.

- Pues este Simon no. Lo sé, él me lo dijo, me ve como su hermana. Puedes hacer que se enamore de ti.

- ¿Vas a quedarte de duelo por el viejo Simon o vas a salir e intentar que este chico te conozca y se enamore de ti? Puedes crear nuevos recuerdos con él. Solamente ten en cuenta que si vives tu vida de duelo, el demonio habrá ganado, y no sé si quieras convivir con esa idea. - Maryse sabía exactamente cómo hablarle a su hija, porque sus ojos inmediatamente relampaguearon de ira ante esa idea.

- La idea de estar con él sintiendo lo que siento y sabiendo que él no siente lo mismo es horrible.

- Soportaste 5 meses sin hablar con él, puedes hacerlo. Eres Isabelle Ligthwood. - dijo Clary.

- Está bien, tienen razón no sirve de nada llorar porque no recuerda nada, no va a cambiar las cosas, lo único que puedo hace es intentar, ¡Tengo que intentarlo!

- Esa es mi chica. – Dijo Maryse.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola….. la canción que elegí para esta ocasión se llama Yellow de Coldplay, espero que puedan escucharla. Si te gusta comenta. Abrazos

Cassandra Clare escribió TMI, no fui yo.

**Nuevos recuerdos**

"Mira las estrellas,  
>Mira como brillan por ti<br>Y todas las cosas que haces"

Yellow - Coldplay

Clary regresó la siguiente noche para ver a Simon quien obviamente estaba aburrido por continuar castigado, encerrado en su casa sin poder hacer nada. Simon la había extrañado a ella mucho, pero también había extrañado hablar con Isabelle.

- ¡Simon! Abre la puerta. – Clary levantó la voz desde la puerta trasera

- Clary, regresaste. ¿Cómo estás? – respondió él abriendo.

- Bien, vine con Jace e Izzy. Quería saludarte ¿no te molesta verdad?

- ¿Isabelle vino?

- Sí, quiso pasar a saludarte, pero quería saber si está bien para ti.

- ¡Sí¡ está perfecto.

- Le diré que venga en un momento, ¿Cómo estás?

- Triste, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Tampoco está en mi poder cambiar lo que ya paso.

- Si te iban a borrar la memoria, por lo menos te hubieran dado buenas calificaciones. – Comentó con una sonrisa intentando levantarle el ánimo y despeinándole los cabellos

- Clary, yo no sé qué decisión tomar acerca de ser cazador de sombras.

- Tranquilo. Nadie te está presionando. Todos queremos que seas feliz ¿ok? Voy a regresar con Jace. No vayas a ser un idiota con Isabelle otra vez.

- Ujum… - respondió él y ya estaba nervioso, habían empezado a sudarle las manos.

- Bye. Te quiero

Isabelle apareció unos minutos después, llevaba pantalones que le daban hasta la rodilla color blanco y una blusa con mangas tres cuarto de color violeta y en el cabello llevaba una cinta color blanco que evitaba que se le viniera a la cara. – Hola Simon. – Saludó.

- Hola Isabelle. – Respondió él intentando no tartamudear esta vez, ella estaba segura de que la había mirado de arriba abajo, aunque no de manera pervertida, sino como si brillara como una estrella en el cielo.

- Pase a saludarte, espero que no te moleste.

- No, para nada.

- Supe que estás castigado, lo siento.

- Parece que mis meses como vampiro no calificaban en mi curriculum estudiantil. – Simon le dio una sonrisa intentado animar un poco las cosas.

- Lo siento. Espero que puedas recuperar las notas. Voy a regresar con Jace y Clary. Espero verte pronto.

- ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? ¡quédate! – Había cierto ruego en sus palabras.

- ¿tú quieres que me quede? – El corazón de Isabelle dio un salto. - ¿y tu mamá?

- No está. Regresará tarde. ¿Te quedarías?

- Sí, si tú quieres.

Isabelle ingresó por la puerta trasera que daba directamente a la cocina, estaba limpia y organizada, Simon había hecho sus deberes. Ella ya conocía la casa, así que no se sentía totalmente extraña, aunque era diferente haber entrado siendo invitada. Simon desapareció unos minutos escaleras arriba, mientras Clary y Jace continuaban esperándola pero aprovechó y envió un mensaje de texto a su hermano - _me quedaré._

- _Mensaje de Jace: Pórtate bien._

Simon estaba nervioso, la idea de una chica como Isabelle sentada en su sala le parecía del todo surrealista, como si fuera una fantasía. Cuando Simon regresó Isabelle estaba sonriendo mientras miraba la pantalla del celular. Simon se había cambiado la camiseta y ella juró que se había pasado las manos mojadas por el cabello.

- ¿Qué estaba mal con la camiseta que tenías puesta?

- Nada. – respondió sin dar demasiados detalles, se había regado la salsa de tomate a la hora de la comida. - ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Tienes hambre?

- De hecho, podría comer algo.

- ¿pizza?

- Hecho.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala, uno junto al otro y Simon no estaba muy seguro que debía hacer o decir, que le gustaba a Isabelle, y que no. Estaba confundido, el silencio se estaba empezando a poner incomodo, aunque había toda una vibra entre los dos que se intensificaba en el lugar donde se tocaban sus hombros

- El Pandemonium, el lugar me pareció conocido. – Dijo él rompiendo el silencio.

- Fue el lugar donde los vimos por primera vez a Clary y a ti.

- ¿enserio?

- Sí, íbamos a matar a un demonio y Clary vio todo e intentó evitarlo, creía que era humano, nos había visto aunque estábamos usando la runa de invisibilidad, ella se asustó mucho. Yo te vi pero tú no pudiste vernos ese día. Lucías como si estuvieras en el lugar equivocado.

- Creo que ese club no es lo mío, seguro sí estaba en el lugar equivocado.

- No, no lo estabas, me alegra que hayas ido, me alegra mucho. - Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire en medio del silencio mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, luego quiso distraer el tema para no sonar tan evidente. - ¿Simon podrías hacerme un favor?

- Sí claro.

- Siempre hablabas de D&D, podrías decirme ¿Qué es?

- ¿Yo siempre hablaba de D&D? – Simon se avergonzó, era demasiado friki – No puedo creerlo.

- Sí. Y a veces cuando hablabas no tenía idea de qué diablos estabas diciendo. ¿Puedes mostrarme?

- Sí, pero necesitamos usar el ordenador.

- ¿no es un truco para llevarme a tu cuarto verdad?

- Sí señorita Lightwood, me ha descubierto.

Isabelle sonrió, él hablaba como "su" Simon, extrañaba a su Simon.

D&D resultó no estar tan mal, no era muy complicado de entender, de hecho, su lógica de cazadora de sombras le permitió entenderlo mejor. Simon le mostró la versión para jugar en ordenador, donde tenía que elegir un personaje e intentar lograr una misión. Isabelle eligió como personaje a una elfa porque no era una clase de criatura que conociera. Simon eligió a un brujo.

Simon estuvo un buen rato explicándole como debía usar cada botón del control e Izzy se frustró en varias ocasiones pero él era gentil y paciente y le explicó tantas veces como fue necesario hasta que ella podía por lo menos lograr que su personaje hiciera los movimientos más simples. Luego jugaron juntos.

Era una misión sencilla recuperar una reliquia y a asesinar monstruos, Izzy se sintió casi cazando pero sin correr ningún riesgo, era una misión conjunta, mientras ella buscaba, Simon usaba su jugador para cubrirla, y fue muy divertido porque él era un experto, nunca dejó que nadie la tocara. Era muy posible que el personaje de la elfa estuviera enamorada del brujo también.

La pizza llegó pronto y fue consumida con presteza, los dos tenían suficiente hambre. – Enserio no puedo creer que hablara de un juego todo el tiempo

- No es algo necesariamente malo y nos ayudó.

- ¿a qué te refieres con que los ayudó? – Simon tenía una expresión entre sorpresa, curiosidad y extrañeza que a Izzy le encantaba.

- Muchas de las cosas que decías tenían sentido y eran de gran ayuda. En Edom, casi muero porque Jace no escuchó tus consejos de D&D, tú me salvaste la vida.

- ¿podrías contarme la historia?

Isabelle le relató la historia lo mejor que pudo, no era tan buena como él contando star wars, ella quiso ser específica para darle una idea de la importancia que había tenido lo que había hecho.

- He soñado muchas noches sobre eso, te veía a ti herida o muriendo. A veces no lograba alcanzarte y morías delante de mis ojos, me despertaba sudando y llorando en medio de la noche sin recordar nada.

La nefilim se emocionó al pensar que él soñaba sobre ella en las noches, las mismas noches en que ella lo extrañaba y lloraba.

- Lo hiciste Simon, me salvaste. – Respondió y le tomó la mano de la manera más dulce – si estoy aquí es por ti. Muchas noches sueño con Edom también, entiendo lo que has vivido.

- Es increíble poder hablar con alguien al respecto. Pensé que estaba loco.

Simon tuvo unas increíbles ganas de besarla, pero le pareció que era muy pronto y no quería arruinar las cosas apresurándolas.

- Creo que es hora de irme, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa con tu madre.

- Gracias por venir Isabelle.

- No me llames Isabelle, mi papá me llaman así. Dime Izzy.

- Gracias por venir Izzy.

- Así está mejor. – respondió ella enfilando hacia la puerta trasera.

- ¿Izzy?

- Dime.

- Voy a estar castigado muchos días, pero sería asombroso si tienes tiempo alguna vez, puedes venir cuando quieras. Fue muy divertido.

- Adiós Simon. – Respondió y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Isabelle se acostó esa noche con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estar tan cerca de él le producía una sensación tan placentera que era evidente que no podía dejar de sonreír, y estaba intentando hacer lo que Clary le había dicho, ser abierta con Simon era lo más fácil del mundo, se daba tan natural que a veces le producía terror, él tenía la formula exacta para llegar a ella.

Simon siempre estaba racionalizando todo, y a pesar de que le encantaba estar con Isabelle le parecía demasiado irreal que ella de repente se fijara en él como si fuera algo especial, él que se la pasaba jugando D&D y leyendo comics, él era muchas cosas pero especial no, eso lo había comprendido en la escuela muchos años atrás. Casi se sentía masoquista estando con Isabelle, la sensación de intimidación, el quedarse mirándola fijamente sin que ella lo notara, el sudor en las manos, y la sensación que tenía en su estómago como si algo se moviera allá dentro, la sensación que había tenido desde la primera vez que la había visto en la parada del autobús, su cerebro escupiendo como si fuera un coche viejo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Este fue uno de mis capítulos favoritos para escribir, creo que los diálogos se dieron tan naturales... Amo como estos dos personajes son tan diferentes y pueden crear puentes para hallarse uno cerca del otro.**

**La canción que elegí es The Scientist, ya saben que amo a Coldplay. Si te gusta comenta.**

**TMI lo escribió Cassandra Clare, no yo.**

**Amor Nerd**

"Tenía que encontrarte,  
>Decirte que te necesito,<br>Decirte que yo te escogí.  
>Dime tus secretos,<br>Y hazme tus preguntas,  
>Oh, vamos a regresar al comienzo"<p>

The Scientist- Coldplay

Isabelle regresó al siguiente día, Simon estaba esperándola con ansiedad después de hacer sus deberes del colegio, ella llegó cuando ya había caído la noche.

- Lo siento. No creí llegar tarde, pero tuve que hacer algo de último momento.

- ¿Qué?

- Es un secreto. - Respondió ella y tenía cierta picardía en su sonrisa. - Llevaba pantalones oscuros largos y zapatos altos y una cazadora negra y el cabello estaba amarrado como si fuera una cola de pony.

- Estabas cazando. - Dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Sí y necesito hacer algo que realmente me está molestando. – la nefilim estaba haciendo una mueca de dolor, mientras se desataba el cabello y se quitaba la chaqueta. Era increíble para él como ese simple movimiento de desatarse el cabello, le había hecho sentir como si su mundo estuviera con los pies arriba, estaba obsesionado con el cabello de Isabelle. Simon no comprendió al principio porque Isabelle se estaba quitando la ropa en la mitad de la sala, pero luego vio un moratón que se extendía desde el omoplato derecho, bajando por el hombro hasta llegar al antebrazo.

- ¡Izzy estás herida! - Simon se acercó para mirar más de cerca, estaba visiblemente preocupado

- No, no estoy herida, es solo un golpe, Clary me hizo una runa curativa, no te preocupes, va a desaparecer pronto. Solo molesta un poco.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Sí ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

- De hecho, mi madre está a punto de llegar.

- ¡oh! entonces debería de irme

- No quiero que te vayas. No aún. ¿hay alguna manera de lograr que ella no note que estas aquí?

Simon acababa de decir esas palabras cuando desde la entrada de su casa se escuchó a su madre saludando. - ¡Ya llegó!

- ¡Simon! ¿Dónde estás? - Gritó su madre, Izzy ya estaba intentado sacar la estela que llevaba en su bota y que había quedado atascada ya que las botas eran muy altas.

- ¡Diablos! Dijo Isabelle y Simon salió de la cocina para saludar a su madre e intentar detenerla.

- ¿Que estabas haciendo en la cocina? - Preguntó su madre, Simon eran un terrible mentiroso, no pensaba nunca claramente.

- Hola mamá. - Respondió él parándose por delante de la puerta de la cocina, era una de esas puertas de "vaiven", estaba intentando bloquear la entrada pero no lograba pensar en una excusa correcta

- ¿Qué sucede? Estás nervioso. ¿que estabas haciendo en la cocina?

- Yo…. - Su madre no esperó la respuesta sino que entró inmediatamente, Isabelle estaba parada en toda la mitad pero Elaine no podía verla, la madre de Simon era una mujer pequeña con cabello gris y con cara como de pájaro, Simon suspiró de tranquilidad al notar que Izzy tenía su estela en la mano.

- Deberías estar en tu cuarto Simon. ¿has terminado tus deberes?

- Sí señora. - La mujer continuaba mirando toda el área de la cocina, como si buscara algo, luego salió. Izzy también exhaló sacando fuera toda la tensión del momento, si quería que la mamá de Simon la conociera, le encantaría que fuera en otras condiciones.

Simon y su madre desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina, Isabelle se quitó las botas altas y subió a la habitación de Simon con los pies de punta, él la siguió 5 minutos después, llevaba una bolsa de hielo en la mano.

- Uff eso estuvo cerca. - Dijo ella, todavía llevaba las botas en una mano y la cazadora en la otra, estaba susurrando. Para Simon era una imagen surreal verla allí en la mitad de su habitación como si fuera la aparición de un ángel.

- Mucho. - respondió él y ambos estaban hablando muy bajo.

- ¿Estás seguro que esto es una buena idea?

- Te traje hielo, siéntate. – Isabelle le dio una sonrisa, él siempre le demostraba que se preocupaba por ella, aunque fuera en pequeños detalles. Isabelle se sentó al borde de la cama y Simon se acomodó justo detrás de ella arrodillado y pasó yema de los dedos sobre el cabello suelto de ella para hacerlo a un lado, Isabelle olía a rosas y a gardenias, y su piel era blanca y suave, los dedos le hacían pequeñas cosquillas donde hacían contacto con su piel, Simon se tomó unos segundos para mirarla, ella era realmente hermosa. Luego puso la bolsa de hielo justo donde se divisaba el morado en el omoplato.

- ¿Fue una dura pelea? - Preguntó preocupado aún

- No tanto, pero creo que yo fui un poco descuidada. Alec estuvo sermoneándome al respecto. Lo que sucede es que a veces hay que arriesgar si se quiere ganar.

- Me gustaría que le hicieras caso a tu hermano, no quisiera que nada malo te pasara.

- Eso es muy dulce Simon. Gracias

Simon estaba escuchándola pero también estaba distraído observando embelesado y notó que justo en la vena del cuello había dos pequeños puntitos blancos, como una mordida de vampiro _mordida de vampiro, él había sido un vampiro, ¿había sido él quien la había mordido_?

Simon pasó sus dedos por ambas marcas e Isabelle pudo sentirlo y se puso tensa. Simon quiso preguntar pero no lo hizo, Isabelle tampoco dijo nada, recordó aquella noche en que habían estado tan cerca, era uno de sus mejores recuerdos, Isabelle sintió la inmensa necesidad de voltearse y poner sus labios contra los de él, tuvo que usar todo su dominio propio para no hacerlo, era bien difícil porque no estaba acostumbrada a no hacer lo que más deseaba, la verdad era que sabía que era muy pronto y lo único que lograría sería asustarlo, no iba a tomar ese riesgo, si iba a besarlo sería cuando él estuviera listo.

- ¿Simon? – Isabelle estaba esforzándose con todo para distraerse de la idea de besarlo.

- ¿Si?

- Una vez me contaste una historia donde los buenos ganaban y los malos perdían, era acerca de un chico llamado Luke Skywalker, ¿podemos ver la película?

- ¿Yo te conté toda la historia de Star Wars? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? - Isabelle le dio un guiño provocador y una sonrisa. – Dime que no te conté la historia de Harry Potter también.

- ¿Quién es Harry Potter?

- Un chico de gafas que es especial, es un mago.

Isabelle se quedó pensando en que Simon era un chico especial con gafas, y nuevamente el silencio predominó en la habitación.

- Acerca de la historia del chico Skywalker, ¿tienes la película?

- Sí la tengo. - Respondió él abandonando su labor de ponerle hielo y buscando en un cajón que contenía muchos discos, total y absolutamente desordenado, Simon estaba usando una camiseta sin mangas e Isabelle pudo notar que estaba más ancho de hombros que hace unos meses, no era musculoso como Leo pero le encantaba de una manera extraña.

- La encontré.- Dijo él volviéndose para mirarla y ella se sobresaltó un poco ¿había estado ella mirándolo fijamente? no, tenía que ser un error, él no era el típico muchacho guapo que las chicas solían admirar en la calle, regularmente si se volvían era porque estaba con Eric, quien era el chico con el que todas querían salir, sin embargo por un momento, solo un momento tuvo la impresión de que Isabelle lo había estado observando detenidamente. - ¡Aquí vamos! Star Wars episodio 4.

- ¿Episodio 4? ¿Cuántos son?

- 6

- ¿6? son muchas películas, ¿por qué no empezamos por el episodio 1? - Isabelle lo miró confundida y Simon amó la expresión que tenía, ¿era posible que alguien viviera tan fuera el mundo? Él se acostó en la cama y ella se puso de pie para sentarse en la silla.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vas a estar muy incómoda allí, hay suficiente espacio en la cama. – Simon se hizo a un lado, mientras Isabelle se quedaba mirándolo fijamente levantado una ceja.

- ¿Estás intentando meterme en tu cama? – Tenía un gesto divertido.

- ¿Qué? Yo, yo. – Simon estaba empezando a tartamudear y se había sonrojado.

- Es una broma Simon. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, luego lo siguió haciéndose en el espacio que él le había dejado.

- Quédate de lado. – Le dijo él tomando nuevamente la bolsa de hielo y colocándosela en la piel, ella se estremeció ante el contacto del frío, entonces él procedió a explicar el dilema de los episodios.

- Es extraño empezar por la mitad de la historia ¿no crees?

- Supongo que tendríamos que preguntarle a George Lucas porque lo hizo. - y la película empezó. Isabelle hizo preguntas y Simon las contestó amablemente, evidentemente para ella, una cosa era haber escuchado la historia y otra verla.

- ¿Simon? ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro. – Dijo él.

- ¿me dejas escuchar tu corazón? – Simon le dio una sonrisa arrebatadora, su favorita y luego le hizo una señal para que se recostara en su pecho, ella lo hizo y se quedó un momento allí viendo la película y escuchando el constante golpeteo del corazón humano de Simon, se había convertido en su sonido favorito en todo el mundo. A Isabelle le gustó y mucho la película aunque también estaba cansada por la pelea que habían tenido temprano y porque los suaves dedos de Simon acariciando su cabello no eran de gran ayuda, además podía escuchar su sonido favorito en el mundo, el corazón de él latiendo constante y vivo, finalmente no pudo aguantar más y se quedó dormida pensando que era un sueño.

Simon la despertó unas horas después, no había amanecido pero estaba cerca y ambos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos. Había sido una noche perfecta, sin pesadillas ni lágrimas, ni la voz de un demonio aturdiéndola.

- Izzy despierta – Simon estaba susurrándole al oído y por un momento ella pensó que estaba en un sueño, hasta que recordó Star Wars, Isabelle despertó en la oscuridad para encontrarse con la silueta del rostro de Simon mirándola. - Lo siento, creo que a mi madre no le va a agradar la idea de encontrar una chica en mi cuarto. Enserio lo siento.

- No hay problema. Siento haberme quedado dormida, no sabía que estaba tan cansada. - Isabelle se levantó de la cama y se puso los zapatos, luego dibujó una runa silenciosa, por último se colocó la cazadora. - Gracias fue una muy buena película aunque Han Solo es más sexy que Luke.

Simon sonrió en la oscuridad, ¿quién era esa chica que venía después de una pelea con demonios para ver star wars con él? una chica salida de un sueño. - Gracias por venir. - Dijo él y en esas palabras habían un montón de frases escondidas.

- Fue un placer Simon. Lamento haber llegado tarde. Adiós. - Isabelle se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente y él todavía llevaba las gafas puestas, un detalle que le hizo recordar algo. – Ese chico Harry Potter… ¿es una película?

- De hecho sí. Pero fue primero un libro.

- ¿lo tienes?

Simon rebujó en un anaquel llenó de libros que tenía y luego encontró una copia de La Piedra Filosofal.

- Aquí está. – Izzy se quedó mirando la portada del libro y el chico Harry Potter le recordó terriblemente a Max, Simon notó la tristeza en sus ojos. – Sucede algo

- Harry Potter se parece a mi hermanito menor, él…

- Murió. Lo sé. – Isabelle lo miró fijamente unos momentos con la esperanza de que él recordara esa noche en Alicante.

- ¿lo recuerdas?

Simon hizo una negación con la cabeza. – Clary me lo dijo.

- Oh ya veo. Adiós Simon. – Dijo Isabelle y él estaba seguro de que sus ojos habían empezado a brillar en la oscuridad.

La siguiente mañana que Simon se levantó a estudiar, su cuarto aún tenía el aroma de Izzy, era lo único que evidenciaba que había tenido una chica linda acostada en su cama, aunque un beso en la frente parecía como si ella solo quisiera una amistad. Él había empezado a sentir que una amistad no era suficiente, no cuando estaba con ella y sentía electricidad aunque la tocara solo con la punta de los dedos.

- ¡Simon! otra vez estás distraído.- Matt se había impacientado después de haberle estado hablando de videojuegos por 20 minutos, estaban en la hora de descanso. Kirk y Eric apenas estaban apareciendo.

- ¿Simon podrás ir al ensayo esta noche? - Preguntó Eric mientras se acercaba

- Sí, mamá accedió a dejarme ir a los ensayos y a la presentación.

- Lamentamos que te hayan castigado Simon. Enserio.

- Era de esperarse. - Respondió él.

- ¡Oye Simon! ¿Podrías llevar al concierto a tu amiga?

- ¿Cuál amiga?

- ¡Isabelle! La chica de cabello negro que estaba contigo en Java Jones el otro día, no he dejado de pensar en ella y me encantaría invitarla a salir.

- No estoy seguro que pueda asistir, es una chica ocupada.

- ¿Podrías intentarlo? ¡Vamos dame la mano!

- Los veré en el ensayo ¿ok?

Simon se levantó molesto de su lugar, no tenía intención de hablar con ellos acerca de Isabelle y menos de pensar en Eric invitándola a salir, Eric el que siempre conseguía salir con la chica que quería, ¡Diablos!. Abordar el autobus no era tan divertido cuando se trataba de evadir a Eric. Entonces el sonido del celular lo regresó de sus pensamientos, era un mensaje de Isabelle, la sola idea de ella enviándole mensajes lo hizo sonreír.

- _¿Episodio 5 esta noche? _

- _Lo siento. No puedo hoy._

- _Ok. Te veré después._

- _¿Cómo sigue el moretón?_

- _Ya desapareció. Gracias por el hielo._

- _Fue un placer (enserio) ¿episodio 5 mañana?_

- _;) te veré mañana xoxoxoxox_

Kirk había estado haciendo un discurso de cómo esta era la presentación más importante que habían tenido en toda su vida y como todos debían estar concentrados en el asunto, Simon creyó que se estaba refiriendo específicamente a él aunque no le prestó mucha atención, recientemente los chicos de la banda eran importantes, pero descubrir el mundo de las sombras había cambiado totalmente su manera de ver las cosas, y luego estaba Clary que podía comprender muchas cosas que antes nadie podía y obviamente Isabelle, definitivamente la banda no era lo más importante para él en ese momento

- ¿Simon? ¿Terminaste la versión de LoveSong?

- Sí, aunque no estoy seguro si deberíamos usarla. - Respondió. Había estado trabajando en la canción en los días que no podía recordar nada para tratar de enfocar su atención y en esos días solía pensar acerca de la chica de sus sueños, la de cabello negro y ojos brillantes, ahora no le parecía justo compartir algo tan personal delante de tanta gente, era algo que podría compartir solo con ella, con la chica de sus sueños.

- ¿Por qué no estás seguro?

- Es un festival y la canción es un poco lenta, creo.

- Descartémosla entonces. - Dijo Eric impaciente. - Empecemos el ensayo, tenemos poco más de una semana.

Eric llevó a Simon de regreso a su casa, pero Simon estuvo callado todo el tiempo, el ensayo había estado divertido, recordó cuanto amaba tocar música, se preguntó si aceptaba ser cazador de sombras cuanto la extrañaría, cuanto extrañaría ir a la universidad. Cuando entró a su casa, no notó la figura pálida que había estado siguiéndolo.


	8. Chapter 8

La canción que elegí es Desde Cuando de Alejandro Sanz, y sí rara vez elijo una en español pero esta era tan perfecta que pude haberla escrito completa, me costó elegir un verso solamente. (corazoncitos)

Si te gusta comenta. Un abrazo

Cassandra Clare escribió TMI y escribirá como 9 libros más. Que mujer para escribir.

**Picni**

_"__Ya no duele porque al fin ya te encontré  
>Hoy te miro y siento mil cosas a la vez<br>Mira si busqué, mira si busqué  
>Tengo tanto que aprender<br>Todo lo que tengo es tu mirar"_

_Desde Cuando – Alejandro Sanz_

Isabelle regresó al siguiente día para ver el episodio 5 de Star Wars y esta vez sí se mantuvo despierta, Simon sin embargo no estaba tan interesado en la película. - Isabelle, ¿puedes contarme como nos conocimos?

Isabelle intentó hacer memoria y la verdad era que le parecía que todo aquello había sido en otra vida y no le agrada tampoco lo indiferente que había sido con él al principio.

- Jace te llevó al Instituto, eras inseparable de Clary y fuiste bastante insistente en ir, no ha habido muchos mundanos que hayan pisado el Instituto y yo estaba flipando precisamente por eso.

- No lo recuerdo. Me gustaría ir, conocer el Instituto.

- Voy a buscar la oportunidad para invitarte, pero por ahora no creo que sea muy seguro.

- ¿Así que fui al Instituto y…? - Simon estaba arqueando las cejas, era un chico curioso, curioso y sin memoria, una mala combinación.

- Yo estaba en la cocina… Iglesia (nuestro gato del instituto que se robó el hermano Zacariah y que extraño mucho) llevó a Jace hasta allá y tú apareciste con Clary y tomaste 3 tazas de la sopa asquerosa que yo había preparado. Te juro que el tema de la sopa no es algo que me enorgullezca, creo que estabas intentando impresionarme.

- ¿Lo logré?

- Simon… yo… viví en NY solamente con mis hermanos, son los únicos cazadores de sombras que conocí por mucho tiempo, y nunca fui buena con los mundis. No creo que haya sido demasiado amable y me alegra que no lo recuerdes.

- Creo que ningún demonio podría borrar el sabor de 3 tazas de esa sopa. - Respondió él y estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Recuerdas el sabor? - Preguntó ella y él creyó que por un momento se había sonrojado, aunque no duró mucho.

- No, era una broma.

- Tengo una idea, ¿qué vas a hacer mañana?

- Estar castigado, mamá irá a visitar a Rebecca a New Jersey.

- Voy a cocinar algo para ti, voy a intentar reivindicar esa sopa.

- ¿Vas a cocinar para mí? - Preguntó Simon sorprendido.

- No muchas veces tienes la oportunidad para cambiar una primera impresión.

- Debió haber sido una sopa muy mala.

- ¡Por el Ángel! ¿Vader es el padre de Luke? ¿Es verdad?

- Sí es cierto. -

- Esta película es tan Jace / Valentine.

- ¿Tan qué?

- Oh es cierto, no conoces la historia. El padre de Clary le hizo creer a Jace que era su padre.

- ¿les hizo creer que eran hermanos? – Isabelle asintió mientras veía el final de película e Isabelle estaba bastante emocionada. - Es tan Leia / Luke.

- Lo sé. Solo que en este caso es cierto, Vader es el padre de Luke y Leia.

- ¡esto es tan emocionante! – Isabelle estaba sonriendo, realmente le gustaba Star Wars, era sorprendente.

Isabelle llegó al medio día, había estado repasando la receta con Maryse temprano y su madre le había dicho mil veces que se quedara tranquila, que todo iba a funcionar bien y que tuviera paciencia, una linda palabra que no parecía tener dentro de su diccionario. Estaba usando pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla de color rosa fuerte y tenía una blusa color beis, el cabello estaba trenzado y sujeto con una cinta del mismo color de los pantalones y los zapatos combinaban perfectamente con la blusa, tenía el látigo dorado enrollado en la mano derecha y en su cuello el pendiente colgaba. Simon usaba una camiseta de Iron Man, unos pantalones cortos y unos zapatos Converse sin medias.

- ¿Qué vas a cocinar?

- Algo fácil, pasta y no te puedes burlar

- no pensaba hacerlo, ¿te ayudo?

Resultó toda una sorpresa que Simon no era nada malo en la cocina y que era de hecho mejor que ella, así que la ayuda no cayó para nada mal aunque ella se aseguró de hacer la mayoría del trabajo. Una hora después ambos estaban comiendo en el patio trasero de la casa, bajo la sombra de un cerezo que muchos años atrás había sembrado el padre de Simon, cuando habían adquirido la propiedad. Simon había tendido un mantel a manera de picni.

- Está delicioso. - Dijo él metiéndose una buena porción de pasta en la boca

- Me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque ayudaste bastante, creo que fue trampa.

- No fue trampa, fue un buen detalle. Gracias. Por cierto ¿sabes que soy vegetariano verdad? – Isabelle asintió con una sonrisa.

- Claro que lo sé, tienes salsa en tu camiseta. - Dijo Isabelle y Simon terminó avergonzado mientras usaba servilletas para limpiarla.

- Siempre me sucede. Ya regreso.

Simon regresó con otra camiseta y un par de vasos de helado de fresa, de esos que se compran en el supermercado por cantidad. - Tengo el postre. – Simon se sentó junto a ella.

- Fantástico. - Isabelle ya estaba abriéndolo animadamente y llevando una buena dosis de helado a su boca - Así que ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Episodio 6?

- Creo que eres adicta a star wars, ¿quién iba a decirlo?. - Isabelle se acercó suavemente mientras se ponía sobre sus rodillas y le quitó las gafas, luego se las puso ella misma, estaban un poco torcidas y obviamente Simon estaba ciego por lo que el aumento de los lentes le nublaba la vista.

- Tal vez yo también puedo ser un poco _nerd_. ¿Quién dice que no? - Isabelle estaba sonriendo con ánimo, hacía meses que no sonreía así, Simon se puso sobre sus rodillas también y ambos quedaron frente a frente, eran casi de la misma estatura.

Simon pensó que ella se veía adorable arrodillada allí bajo la sombra de un cerezo en una tarde de primavera, usando sus gafas y su corazón estaba latiendo a mil.

- Si fueras una, serías la más hermosa seguramente. - Respondió él pero no sonreía estaba muy serio y sus ojos se movían nerviosos. Ella notó también lo que estaba pasando, que otra vez tenía esa dolorosa necesidad en su estómago de besarlo, él se acercó un poco más y le susurró- Izzy ¿puedo besarte?

- ¿Me estas pidiendo permiso para besarme?

- Sí. - Respondió él y continuaba hablando muy bajo. - Ella tuvo una inmensa sensación de dejavu, y recordó a ambos sentados en el suelo en un edificio de lujo, Simon había derrotado a Lilith y le había dicho esas mismas palabras esa noche, después de que ella le había explicado que se preocupaba por él, pero Alec los había interrumpido, y ahora estaban allí y no había nadie para interrumpirlos esta vez. Simon tomó el silencio de Izzy como si lo estuviera rechazando y empezó a alejarse.

- ¿Qué haces? Ven acá. - La voz de ella de repente era muy ronca y ansiosa, mientras se quitaba las gafas de Simon y se las colocaba en la cabeza, él se acercó nuevamente y presionó suavemente sus labios con los de ella tan tiernamente que el beso a la vez era una caricia, e Isabelle le respondió inmediatamente, había esperado demasiado tiempo porque ese momento llegara y estaba llena de anhelo. Habían sido muchas noches, días, meses y lágrimas. Habían sido momentos de desesperanza, tristeza y depresión, hasta el llegar el punto en que ella había llegado a creer que nunca iba a lograr poder besarlo otra vez, y en esos momentos más oscuros sus sueños estaban plagados de fantasías y recuerdos cuando Simon la besaba.

Ella, usando su lengua empezó a separar los labios de él e hizo el beso más profundo, lo escuchó hacer un sonido de placer mientras colocaba sus manos en la delgada cintura de ella y ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello como tantas veces lo había hecho. Era extraño como eran los mismos labios suaves de Simon que ella conocía tan bien y de la misma manera era una manera diferente de besarla, él era más tímido pero a la vez era más considerado como si estuviera absorbiendo el momento casi al mismo nivel en que ella lo estaba haciendo.

El beso sabía a helado de fresa y a primavera, era un beso lleno de anhelo y ansiedad y de espera e Izzy amó cada momento por la calidez que se desprendía del cuerpo de Simon, una calidez que antes no tenía, y podía sentir en el pulso como su corazón se aceleraba de placer. Para Simon era como abrir la puerta a un mundo nuevo, un mundo donde podía tener en sus brazos a Isabelle Ligthwood por increíble que fuera.

La falta de aire los obligó a separarse y esa era una desventaja de besar a un mundano y no a un vampiro, pero definitivamente prefería la nueva calidez de él a la frialdad de antes, ambos estaban todavía arrodillados con las frentes pegadas, el cabello de ella se había colocado como una cortina que los separaba del mundo, Simon tenía los brazos rodeándola por la cintura y ella tenía los dedos enredados en su cabello, él notó que sus ojos no eran negros realmente sino que eran marrón muy oscuro cuando la miró.

- Iz eso fue …

- Lo sé- Respondió ella y ambos estaban respirando como si hubiera corrido una maratón, Izzy quería decir todo lo que sentía por él pero sabía que era demasiado pronto. - ¿Recuperaste tu aliento?

- Eso cre.. - Y las palabras se ahogaron porque Isabelle otra vez estaba colocando sus labios en los de él, pero esta vez ya no había urgencia, era un beso tierno y lleno de emoción, tanta que Isabelle no notó que había empezado a llorar y que sus ojos estaban llenos de amor, la idea la asustó, porque nunca había estado enamorada de nadie y nunca había besado a nadie de esa manera. De repente esa idea la aterrorizó, y ella se separó de él y se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa para recoger sus cosas.

- Lo siento Simon. – Dijo mientras caminaba con urgencias

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó él y también estaba asustado, asustado de haberla ofendido, de que fuera malo besando y que a ella no le hubiera gustado y asustado de que todo lo que Isabelle estaba haciendo era solo por amistad.

- Es mejor que me vaya. – Simon también se había colocado en pie y la estaba siguiendo.

- ¿por qué? ¿Fui demasiado lejos? ¿no te gustó? – Fue la última pregunta la que la detuvo, no era posible que a ella no le gustara besarlo, era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, otra vez las palabras de Clary sonaron en su mente, que debía dejar que la viera tal y como era. Entonces ella se volvió para mirarlo y sus ojos decían más de lo que hubieran podido decir sus palabras, eran sinceros y llenos de emoción, llenos de "amor" - No sé si estás listo para esto, no quiero presionarte, no quiero que creas que es algo que debes hacer.

El entonces se acercó para quedar frente a frente y estaba maravillado porque nunca nadie lo había mirado de esa manera. – Wow.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella sintiéndose descubierta por primera vez.

- Nada… solamente déjame decidir para que estoy listo y para que no. Dime ¿te gustó?

- ¡Por el ángel! Sí, me encantó. – Respondió ella suspirando.

Simon acercó suavemente sus dedos rozando una de sus mejillas y las siguientes palabras las dijo con toda la ternura.

- Iz, a mí también me gustó, mucho. - Luego volvió a besarla, y era la más extraña de las sensaciones, sentir que estaba besando a alguien por primera vez y a la vez fuera algo tan natural como si hubiera nacido para hacerlo.

Simon luego enredó sus dedos con los de ella y la regresó a la sombra del cerezo, ambos se quedaron allí tenidos hablando, la mayoría del tiempo Simon le pedía que le contara algo que estaba borroso en su memoria y ella lo hacía con cariño, poniendo todo su empeño en ser detallista. Simon había empezado a pasar la yema de sus dedos por el rostro de Izzy quien tenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar de la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, parecía un sueño.

- Simon deja de mirarme fijamente. – Dijo ella de repente abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los de él. Isabelle podía leer tantas cosas en esos ojos marrones, no la veía igual que su Simon, pero la miraba con una mezcla de admiración y ternura, eran los ojos más honestos del mundo.

- No puedo, eres hermosa Isabelle Lightwood. – Dijo él, ella le dio una sonrisa autosuficiente de las suyas.

- Ya sé. – Respondió ella besándolo otra vez, no se iba a cansar de hacerlo mientras estuviera a su alcance.

Cuando Elaine llegó esa tarde de sábado, Simon tenía una sonrisa de esas tontas que suele tener la gente enamorada.


	9. Chapter 9

No vamos a tener película de City of Ashes y además es posible que hagan un re-cast, es decir no Jemima y no Robbie para Sizzy, tengo una depresión absurda ante esa idea :(

En fin, perdón por la demora. Si te gusta comenta.

Cassandra Clare escribió TMI

_ "__Tumbada aquí contigo tan cerca a mí,  
>es difícil combatir estos sentimientos,<br>cuando respirar es tan duro,  
>atrapada en este momento,<br>atrapada en tu sonrisa."_

_Just a Kiss – Lady Antebellum_

**NY - BNY**

La mañana del lunes todos los nefilim de NY se reunieron en la biblioteca para discutir el asunto de los vampiros ex-seguidores de Maureen y los cuerpos que recién habían encontrado. Magnus y Catarina Loss estaban allí también a través de una proyección

- Creemos que están haciendo un ritual que le permita fortalecerse rápidamente a Lilith.

- Si fuera así estarían desapareciendo niños recién nacidos. - Dijo Maryse.

- Los chicos que murieron todos eran menores de 18.

- ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?

- Creo que están usando la misma estrategia que uso Valentine para inculpar a los hijos de la noche. – Dijo Magnus

- El tema de los seguidores de Maureen es importante. Creo que son dos cosas diferentes. - Respondió Alec

- Es decir que tendríamos que trabajar en dos frentes, y somos pocos. - Maryse estaba preocupada.

- No solo dos frentes. Están invocando demonios y los ataques son aleatorios, así que toda nuestra atención está repartida en varias cosas, deberías pedir apoyo. - Isabelle comentó preocupada.

- Sí pero apoyo a los submundos, la Clave no va a enviar a nadie ahora.

- Nosotros debemos enfocarnos en cazar demonios. - Dijo Jace. - Ya que los submundos no tienen las armas para hacerlo.

- Jace tiene razón. - Catarina, Magnus y Maia deberían encargarse de rastrear al responsable de los asesinatos- Dijo Maryse. - Me reuniré nuevamente con Lily. Es hora de saber cuántos vampiros hay en NY. Gracias a todos por la información.

Simon finalmente se tomó el tiempo para visitar NYU esa semana, a pesar de estar castigado, su madre accedió a dejarlo ir ya que había sido una sugerencia de la orientadora, así que decidió escribirle un sms a Isabelle.

- ¿_NYU en la tarde?_

- _Mensaje de Isabelle: ¿Tienes permiso?_

- _Sí. ¿Vienes?_

- _Mensaje de Isabelle: Seguro xoxo_

Isabelle estaba relativamente cerca así que no le tomó más media hora ir del Instituto hasta NYU después de la comida, ella nunca hubiera reconocido que se sentía nerviosa, hacia dos días había besado a Simon y ahora no sabía si él iba a ser el mismo o iba a cambiar de actitud respecto a ella, los dos estaban sincronizados en ese sentido, porque Simon temía que Isabelle no lo encontrara interesante, aunque la manera en que lo había mirado después de besarlo le decía que los sentimientos hacia él eran más profundos de lo que demostraba. Cuando Izzy llegó Simon ya estaba esperándola sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, tenía una camiseta que decía: Acme material y una foto del Correcaminos. Estaba sonriéndole de la manera en que ella más adoraba, no la miraba de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en Edom, pero tampoco había indiferencia en él. En cambio ella era todo seguridad con cierta arrogancia nefilim.

- Hola, parece que tienes libertad condicional.

- Con supervisión. Fue idea de la orientadora, me dijo que visitara NYU y mi mamá me dio permiso

- oh, lo había olvidado, es cierto debes elegir universidad pronto. - Isabelle lo comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pero en esas palabras había implícitas tantas cosas que luego de ellas vino silencio, él la estaba mirando pero ella evitaba que sus ojos se encontraran.

- ¿Entramos?

- Sí claro, he vivido en NY toda mi vida y nunca he estado en NYU. ¡Vamos! - Isabelle le ofreció una mano a Simon para que se levantara, todavía le sorprendía encontrar en ese contacto una mano cálida y no una fría.

Ambos entraron a la universidad que era como otro mundo dentro de NY, edificios por doquier, había personas de todo tipo, había personas adultas vestidas elegantemente y jóvenes vestidos de manera informal, personas absolutamente tatuadas y chicos como Simon vestidos de manera sencilla y con gafas, deportistas, había gritos y risas, y un campus inmenso lleno de árboles, los arboles estaban florecidos en todo su esplendor gracias a la primavera, Simon estaba encantado.

- ¿Es la primera universidad que visitas?

- Sí. - Respondió él. - Es asombroso. - e Isabelle tenía una batalla dentro de sí, porque amaba verlo tan alegre y al mismo sentía tristeza por la posibilidad de que se fuera, pero eso era ser un mundano, y ahora Simon era un mundano.

El edificio de música y artes era como una combinación de géneros representados en personas, era difícil no quedarse admirado de la diversidad, Nueva York era eso, muchas culturas y muchas personas combinadas intentando encontrar quienes eran. - La orientadora dijo que debería empezar por algo local, que cambiarse de ciudad no era siempre lo mejor decisión.

Isabelle solo podía imaginarse a Simon renunciando a ser nefilim y quedándose en NY para estudiar, la misma ciudad, los dos en el mismo espacio y lejos. Era un pensamiento que no trabaja bien en su cabeza y luego recordó que había prometido dejarlo llegar él mismo a la decisión que lo hiciera feliz.

- ¿Te gustaría quedarte en NY? - Le preguntó ella bajando la voz ya que estaban sentados en el teatrino escuchando como la banda ensayaba, estaban tocando Jazz.

- Me gusta NY. Tiene personas hermosas. - Respondió él y le dio una sonrisa pero Isabelle no tenía un ánimo especialmente alto en ese momento. Y los nefilim podían apreciar la música pero no era algo que hicieran siempre, ella no era muy de Jazz, la música que había crecido escuchando era clásica cuando Jace la tocaba en el piano y eso era lo que sus reproductores tenían. - La admisión es difícil y es una universidad costosa, no creo que mi madre pueda pagarla, deberíamos irnos. - Simon se puso de pie y salió silenciosamente para no molestar el ensayo, Isabelle lo siguió. .

- No te desanimes tan rápido, apenas llegamos.

- ¿Es buena idea que hayamos venido? ¿estás bien con eso?

- ¿por qué lo dices? - Isabelle no estaba mirándolo a él estaba mirando a todo y a todos pero no a él

- Luces desanimada. - Simon rozó una de la sus mejillas con los dedos.

- Lo siento. Debería tener más ánimo porque enserio quiero que sepas que apoyo cualquier decisión que te haga feliz.

- Pero…

- Nada Simon, solo sé feliz.

- Cerca de ti soy feliz - Simon se acercó para besarla pero ella continuaba distraída. - ¿Que sucede?

- Allá. - Izzy estaba señalando a un chico o chica no estaba segura, de cabello largo, alto, delgado que vestía de negro y esa persona miraba curiosa hacia el balcón de uno de los edificios, estaba de espalda a ellos.

- Creo que es emo. - Dijo Simon.

- ¿Emo?

- Sí ya sabes, los chicos que suelen usar el cabello cubriéndoles la mitad del rostro y les gusta la música muy triste

- No, no. Creo que tiene la visión, mira arriba, al balcón donde está mirando. - Isabelle había señalado el lugar y allí mismo había una figura de un hombre, y la figura era semitransparente y se apreciaba solo si se miraba fijamente.

- ¡Oh! Ya entiendo es un fantasma.

- Espérame aquí.

- Izzy ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Isabelle empezó a caminar en dirección al muchacho con aspecto de emo como Simon lo había descrito.

- ¿Puedes verlo? - Le preguntó y el chico se volvió para mirarla.

- ¿Ver qué? - Respondió de manera de hostil.

- Tú sabes qué. Hay un fantasma allí arriba y tú puedes verlo.

- Los fantasmas no existen.

- ¿Es lo que dices para no pensar que has enloquecido?

- ¿Quién eres?

- Isabelle. Y puedo verlo también, no estas loco. - Respondió ella.

- ¿Es una broma no? Nadie cree en fantasmas ¿Quien te dijo de mí?. - El rostro del chico era fuerte y estaba enojado y le habló con un tono agrio. - Estaba mirando en todas las direcciones atemorizado como si alguien fuera a salir de algún lado y supiera lo que estaba hablando con ella.

- No es una broma. El fantasma es un hombre, es anciano, tiene ropas del siglo pasado y es delgado como un palillo. - El rostro del muchacho cambió estaba maravillado, como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Dylan. Y puedo verlo. Creí que nadie más podía, he ido a gente que invoca espíritus y son mentira, no conozco a nadie más que pudiera verlos a excepción de ti.

- Dame un lapicero. - El chico le dio un esfero que sacó del maletín e Isabelle escribió un número de teléfono en la palma del muchacho y su nombre

- Si quieres saber más, llámame. - Y luego ella se apartó de él en dirección a Simon mientras Dylan la miraba como si fuera una aparición.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó Simon cuando ella regresó, estaba a punto de ir a buscarla.

- Te lo dije, tiene la Visión. Él vio al fantasma también.

- No recuerdo haber visto un fantasma nunca. - Dijo Simon e Isabelle pudo ver que se había tensionado.

- Oye no pasa nada. Es solo un fantasma, no es peligroso. - Isabelle se le acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos, el cabello negro azabache le rozaba la cara y por la cercanía notó como el corazón de él se aceleró ante el contacto.

- No quiero que pienses que soy un cobarde, es que es nuevo para mí. - Isabelle se le acercó aún más hasta que sus labios estaban casi rozándose y le habló con su voz más sexy.

- Nunca pensaría que eres un cobarde Simon Macabeo Lewis. - Él se relajó inmediatamente y ella lo sintió sonreír.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi segundo nombre?

- Un Ángel me lo dijo.

- ¿Un ángel? Wow tienes contactos importantes.

- De hecho, fuiste tú el que habló con él.

- ¿Puedo escuchar la historia?

- ¿Vas a besarme algún día?

Simon tomó su rostro con dulzura y le dio suave beso, Isabelle siempre se asombraba la dulzura con la que Simon podía tratarla, una dulzura que nadie la había mostrado antes.

- Acerca de venir a la universidad. – Añadió él. – No puedo pensar en eso cuando te beso.

- Bueno… voy a tener que besarte todo el tiempo entonces.

Isabelle lo acompañó hasta su casa porque desde lo de Edom se había vuelto más sobreprotectora de lo que siempre era, no era algo de lo que Simon se quejara tampoco. De hecho, después de pasar la tarde juntos aun no era suficiente, así que Isabelle terminó en su habitación, ambos estaban sentados en la cama con la espalda pegada a la pared y hablando en susurros.

- ¿Me dirás la historia del Ángel?

- ¡Eres demasiado insistente! Está bien te la contaré.

- Así que yo … ¿invoque un ángel?

- No lo invocaste, y no era un ángel, era el Ángel, ¡era Raziel! Magnus lo llamó para ti. Jace había sido unido a Sebastian a través de un ritual y necesitábamos un arma forjada en el cielo para separarlos, yo estaba desesperada por conseguirla, de hecho todos estaban desesperados. Fui hasta la ciudadela de adamantio, luego convocamos a un demonio, hicimos todo para conseguirla y no logramos, nuestra última opción era invocar un ángel, tú tuviste la idea, creías que estarías a salvo porque todavía tenías la marca de Cain en tu frente, Clary la había colocado para protegerte, pero yo no estaba segura.

- Supongo que fui insistente.

- Lo fuiste y mucho, no puedes entender lo muerta del miedo que estaba, los ángeles son demasiado impacientes, no era para nada seguro. Magnus hizo lo suyo y el Ángel apareció en medio del lago de la casa de campo de Luke, fue algo así como ¡ASOMBROSO! Y él te llamó por tu nombre completo. Simon Macabeo Lewis

- ¿Obtuve la espada?

- ¡Claro que sí! Simon hablaste con él y te la dio, a cambio te quitó la marca de Cain. Ese día me asusté mucho cuando el Ángel se fue quedaste tendido en el suelo y yo creí que habías muerto. Entonces abriste los ojos y me miraste, estaba tan feliz de que hubieras sobrevivido.

- Soñé con eso una vez, pero no había podido recordarlo hasta ahora, la espada se llamaba Gloriosa

- ¡sí! Así se llamaba. ¡Pudiste recordarlo! – Isabelle lo abrazó con emoción, la esperanza de que él algún día él recordara todo seguía en lo profundo de su corazón. Así abrazados él le preguntó.

- ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?

- No te lo diré.

- Es trampa sabes el mío. – Simon la soltó para mirarla con sus grandes ojos marrones y tenía esa sonrisa que ella tanto amaba, la misma de la que le había hablado a Jordan una vez.

- Está bien, mi segundo nombre es Sophia.

- Wow debí imaginarlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Es hermoso no es como el mío un clásico nombre judío feo. Pero en ti, todo lo que hay en ti es hermoso. – Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, cada vez que se besaban era más y más cómodo como si lo hubieran hecho por mucho tiempo.

- Eres un chico especial Simon.

Simon había enredado sus dedos en la mano derecha de Isabelle, y ahora estaba tocando la runa de la visión. - ¿Duele Cuando se hacen runas?

- Solo un poco, las marcas permanentes duelen mucho más, esta es permanente es la de la Visión, tengo varias marcas permanentes. – Isabelle se abrió un poco el cuello de la camisa para dejar ver su runa de poder angelical, estaba cerca al corazón – son las más antiguas, las primeras que recibimos. - Simon la estaba mirando con curiosidad. – Puedes tocarla.

Él no necesitó nada más, con el dedo índice empezó a delinear la runa angelical, esa sensación hizo Izzy se estremeciera ante el contacto pero no se lo demostró

- Wow, es asombroso.

- Tengo muchas más runas permanentes pero no sería apropiado dejar que las toques, tal vez algún día. – Añadió ella tentándolo, él se sonrojó - si te conviertes en nefilim tendrás tus propias marcas, te darán agilidad, fuerza, te ayudarán a curarte las heridas entre muchas cosas.

- Como un héroe. – Dijo Simon abandonando la deliciosa sensación de delinear la runa

- No me siento una heroína. – Respondió Isabelle. – Es lo que hago solamente. Ahora creo que debería irme.

- Está bien. – Dijo él un poco decepcionado como si no se cansara de su presencia. – entonces se acercó y la besó suavemente.

Isabelle se reunió con su madre, Jace y Clary para la cena, llevaba una de esas sonrisas que solo Simon podía hacerle tener, todos especialmente estaban de buen humor.

- Alguien ha recuperado su sonrisa. – Dijo Jace sacándole la lengua.

- No voy a darles detalles, si es lo que quieren.

- No queremos tus detalles Iz, aunque tal vez a Alec le encantarían.

Isabelle recordó cada vez que su hermano mayor la interrumpió mientras estaba con Simon, no seguramente a Alec no le encantarían los detalles.

- Yo no quiero detalles. – Respondió Maryse un poco molesta. – No quiero imaginarme a mi hija besando a nadie. ¿Alguna novedad?

- Otro cuerpo, es el cuarto. – Dijo Jace. – No sangre, mordida de vampiro. Estaba en el Brooklyn Navy Yard, tenemos que ir allí.

- Ok. Dinos cuando. – Respondió Clary

- Tú no vas. Lo siento Clary, volverás a cazar cuando tu madre este aquí y ella misma te dé permiso. No bajo mi cuidado. – Maryse la miró implacable.

- Maryse por favor. – Dijo Jace.

- Lo siento Jace, si algo le llega a pasar…

Clary ni se atrevió a protestar

- Encontré otro chico que tiene la Visión es universitario, NYU. – Dijo Isabelle cambiando de tema para liberar tensión.

- ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

- Acompañe a Simon a NYU, allí había un fantasma, el chico que les digo puede verlo, se llama Dylan.

- Muy efectiva hermana.

- ¿acompañaste a Simon a NYU? ¿Cómo fue?

- Extraño… él estaba encantado con la escuela de música.

- Oh. – Dijo Clary.

- No pensemos en eso ahora. Es …

- Lo sé. – añadió Clary y le dio una mirada triste.

Simon tuvo ensayo de banda por dos días seguidos, ya que el sábado era la presentación en Prospect Park, estaba justo pensando en que quería que Isabelle fuera con él y luego recordó que Eric se había obsesionado con invitarla a salir, y Eric siempre había sido el más popular y el más apuesto de todos los chicos de la banda y cambiaba de chica como cambiar de camiseta, y siempre las chicas querían salir con él. ¿Qué sucedería si Eric invitaba a salir a Izzy? ¿Ella diría que sí? Ella era hermosa y poderosa y no parecía que necesitara de nadie, menos de él ¿Qué tal si un día decidía si ya no le interesaba el aburrido Simon? La idea de verla salir con su mejor amigo le hizo dar retorcijones en el estómago, no no iba a invitarla al concierto, eso estaba decidido.

El astillero naval de Brooklyn era un lugar inmenso, la primera parte estaba llena de contenedores y era tenebroso, había otra parte aún más grande llena de cadáveres de barcos cargueros que ya no servían. Alec, Jace, Leo e Izzy estuvieron buscando por horas alguna señal de algún demonio, o un brujo o un vampiro pero no lo hallaron. Al final Isabelle estaba frustrada y cansada.

- Me voy a dormir.

- Tenemos que regresar. Estoy seguro que hay algo.

- Marca los lugares donde ya estuvimos en el mapa. – Dijo Alec. – Vamos a tener que regresar.

- Genial. – Dijo Isabelle. - ¡Vámonos!


	10. Chapter 10

**1. ****1. ****No me odien demasiado.**

**2. ****2. ****Todos tenemos nuestros pecados, nuestros protagonistas también los tienen. **

**3. ****3. ****Cassandra Clare ya confirmó los encabezados de las Historias de la Academia de los Cazadores de Sombras. En febrero tendremos el primero, Aleluya! Esa mujer escribió TMI y estos increíbles personajes.**

**4. ****4. ****Si te gusta comenta. Abrazo**

**Mentiroso**

_"__Tus besos saben tan amargos, _

_cuando te ensucias los labios con mentiras, _

_con mentiras"_

_Aprendiz – Alejandro Sanz_

Clary había acompañado a Simon a su última noche de ensayo el viernes en la noche y ambos estaban caminando de regreso a casa del chico.

- Esta presentación es importante, es increíble que vayas a hacerlo Lewis, tal vez dejes de tocar en el Java jones.

- Sería una suerte que sucediera. ¿Oye puedo pedirte un favor? No le digas a Iz acerca del concierto de mañana.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Creí que las cosas iban bien!

- Solo no le digas, ¿si?

- No me agrada la idea de ocultarle cosas Simon, nosotras somos buenas amigas. Esto podría salir mal.

- Clary, no le digas y ya.

- Está bien, está bien, pero te digo esto es una pésima idea. ¿Simon?

- ¿Si?

- Está bien tener miedo acerca de ser cazador de sombras.

Simon estaba meditando justo en eso, en lo que le gustaba tocar música y en que si decidía ser cazador de sombras tendría que dejarlo. Entonces recordaba la imagen de Clary cuando Magnus había leído el hechizo y el rostro de Isabelle cuando la besaba.

- Es injusto, tener que elegir entre personas y cosas que amo.

- Lo sé, lo siento.

Simon estaba sacándose los zapatos en su cuarto esa misma noche cuando su celular le informó de un sms.

- _Mensaje de Isabelle: Tienes planes para mañana. Tengo que cazar pero podríamos vernos temprano._

- _Lo siento no creo, mi mamá no va a salir y no quiero arriesgarme._

- _Ok. Te veo pronto. Xo xo_

¿Por qué le estaba mintiendo a alguien como Isabelle? Porque no soportaba la idea de verla salir con nadie más, ¿_desde cuándo se había vuelto esa persona?_ Se preguntó.

Prospect Park estaba repleto, había casi 2.000 personas en el lugar, luces de todo tipo y Simon pensó que eso era lo que había soñado por mucho tiempo, y pensó que le encantaría que Isabelle estuviera allí.

- Oye Simon, dime que tu amiga va a venir

- Eric, no va a venir y deberías dejar el tema a un lado

- ¿Por qué? Ella es una preciosura.

- ¿no has pensado que tal vez yo quiera salir con ella? – Simon estaba enfadado. Estaban tras el escenario viendo como desfilaban bandas.

- ¿a ti te interesa? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Si fuera así ¿Por qué aceptaste tener una cita con la hermana de Rose hoy?

- Yo no dije que sí.

- Lo hiciste, el día que tuviste la cita con la Orientadora. ¡Fue hace semanas! Ahora la chica está aquí

- No tengo idea como se llama. No quiero una cita con ella… quiero una cita con Isabelle

- Se llama Evelyn. Ahora no me hagas quedar mal, solamente resuélvelo hoy y ya, luego no vuelves a salir con ella.

- ¡Diablos Eric! Podrías dejar mi vida amorosa en paz.

- Sería más fácil si no anduvieras callado todo el tiempo ó distraído, lo hice porque estaba preocupado por ti, si me hubieras dicho que te interesaba la chica no hubiera dicho que quería salir con ella.

- ¡Oigan chicos no discutan! – dijo Matt. – evidentemente a Simon le interesa la chica que tú dices que es bonita, pone cara de gruñón cada vez que dices que la vas a invitar a salir Eric. Así que dejen el tema allí que pronto nos toca subir al escenario, y Eric abandona la idea de salir con esa chica.

Clary justo empezaba a asomarse entre la multitud para desearle suerte a Simon.

- Buena suerte Lewis. – Le dijo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Alec tenía fija su vista en el rastreador y comparaba los datos con las marcas que había hecho la noche anterior, habían visitado solamente la parte de los contenedores, la parte del cementerio de barcos estaba intacta.

- Este lugar no me gusta, me recuerda al barco de Valentine. – Dijo Isabelle.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que Jace tiene razón en creer que hay algo.

No era extraño porque a Isabelle no le gustaba el lugar, apenas se acercaron a la entrada del cementerio de barcos su pendiente empezó a latir como un corazón.

- Jace, ¿tu detector mostró algo?

- No.

- Estén alerta, hay un demonio aquí.

- Alec alistó su arco y Jace sacó uno de sus inmensos cuchillos serafines

- Tal vez debería ir a terreno alto. - Dijo Alec.

- No es mala idea.

- Jace le dio una señal de asentimiento y Alec empezó a buscar como escalar en uno de los contenedores. Isabelle por primera vez llevaba una espada de tamaño mediano en la espalda por consejo de Jace.

- Huele a muerto aquí. - Dijo Leo. - De la nada un demonio rapiñador apareció para atacarlo, por primera vez Isabelle lo había dejado ir al frente, no deseaba escuchar sus quejas toda la noche, aunque después de lo sucedido en Glick Park él le hablaba con más respeto.

El rapiñador era de tamaño mediano y se arrastraba rápido como si fuera un ciempiés, no tenía rostro sino que su cara era todo dientes y la piel se le caía por pedazos, Leo nombró uno de sus cuchillos serafín y empezó a atacarlo mientras Jace lo ayudaba.

- Hey chicos hay otros dos. Uno viene del este y el otro del norte. – Gritó Alec subido en uno de los contenedores, Isabelle le hizo una señal para informarle que iría al norte, Alec se movió para cubrirla del rapiñador que venía del este.

No fue una cacería tan difícil, Leo y Jace terminaron rápidamente el rapiñador e Isabelle hizo lo propio con el otro y luego se movieron para vencer al tercero.

- OK eso fue rápido.

- ¿Creen que es lo único que hay? - Preguntó Alec

- Tres rapiñadores en un solo lugar, me parece que están intentando distraernos, no sería extraño que apareciera otro cuerpo en otro lugar. - Dijo Leo

- Deberíamos irnos.- Dijo Jace, a Isabelle le pareció que debían quedarse un poco más e ir más al fondo pero entonces algo la sacó de todos sus pensamientos. - ¿Iz te quedas o vas conmigo al concierto?

- ¿Cuál concierto?

- ¿Es una broma no? Concierto de Simon en Prospect Park, Instrumentos mortales, hoy es mayo 19.

Alec vio una sombra de consternación en la mirada de su hermana pero pronto desapareció y era otra vez la misma Isabelle que podía fingir estar bien.

- ¡Claro! lo había olvidado.

- ¿Vas? Creo que debe estar terminando, voy a recoger a Clary.

- ¿Sabes qué?… no creo que vaya. Pero dale mis saludos a Clary y especialmente a Simon.

- Seguro.

- ¿Te acompaño al Instituto? - Preguntó Alec preocupado, algo no estaba bien.

- Iré con Leo. Magnus debe estar esperándote. - Alec se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

- ¿estás segura que todo está bien?

Isabelle no le respondió, empezó a andar con su paso elegante fuera del lugar, y el sonido de sus tacones contra el concreto era lo único que se escuchaba.

- ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? - Le preguntó Leo mientras estaban en el taxi, Isabelle no había dicho ni una palabra en el taxi.

- No quiero hablar, o ¿sabes qué?… sí. Déjame el cuarto de armas hoy a mí.

- ¿Quieres compañía?

Isabelle le dio una mirada como si quisiera matarlo, se bajó del taxi sin decir ni una palabra y se metió en el Instituto, estuvo golpeando sacos de arena por un buen rato hasta que empezaron a sangrarle los nudillos, estaba llorando pero no lo había notado, las lágrimas se combinaban con el sudor. Ella que pensó que todo iba perfecto con Simon y que tal vez no estaba tan sola en cuanto a sus sentimientos, y recordó lo que había sucedido con Maia, como él había escogido especialmente a que conciertos invitar a cada una para que no se cruzaran en ninguno, en ese momento lo había pasado por alto, pero ahora el hecho de que no la hubiera invitado y además le hubiera mentido le parecía como él hubiera hecho todo especialmente para que ella no fuera. Tal vez lo que había sido especial para ella en esas últimas semanas era algo que él normalmente hacía con las chicas mundanas con las que salía, compartir una película y hablar de cosas mundanas, tal vez ella no era especial para él. Siempre había tenido miedo de que esto sucediera, ahora era la clase de persona que tanto había temido ser, la chica estúpida que tiene sentimientos por alguien sola, ¿Cómo había permitido que un mundano se acercara tanto? Después de esto se secó las lágrimas, no se iba a permitir caer otra vez en otra depresión por culpa de él, 5 meses encerrada llorando era demasiado.

Jace llegó al final como había esperado, la mayoría de personas se había ido ya del lugar y los músicos estaban recogiendo sus instrumentos, había personal del aseo intentado llevarse el mundo de basura que había quedado en el parque, Clary estaba abrazando a Simon, Jace había dejado de sentir celos hacía tiempo por la relación que ella tenía con Simon porque sabía que lo veía como un hermano, pero se preguntaba si ahora que él era un mundano nuevamente se sentiría atraído hacia ella. Clary cuando lo vio sonrió como si hubiera visto el sol, allí se alejaban todas las dudas que él tenía, cuando Clary lo miraba.

- Hola, ¿cómo estuvo la cacería?

- Rápida, creo que están tratando de despistarnos invocando rapiñadores en todos lados. - Respondió Jace y luego le dio una mirada amable a Simon. - Hola Simon, ¿cómo estuvo todo?

- Bien creo.

- ¡Estuvo espectacular! Los Instrumentos mortales tal vez tengan futuro. - Respondió Clary animada.

- ¡Oye Simon!, Isabelle no vino pero te envió saludos.

- ¿Le dijiste que venías para acá?

- Sí claro, estábamos cazando y creí que ella vendría conmigo, pero decidió pasarlo.

Simon palideció un poco ante esas palabras y Eric gritó a sus espaldas. - Oye Simon, te dije que Evelyn estaba esperándote para tu cita, ¿vas a venir algún día?

- ¿Cita? ¡oh no! – Los ojos de Jace se llenaron de conocimiento, ahora entendía porque Izzy parecía molesta respecto al concierto. - tú no invitaste a Isabelle y ahora tienes una cita con una mundana. - Jace estaba hablando molesto con la mandíbula apretada y sus palabras salían como una cascada entre sus dientes.

- ¡no tengo una cita con otra chica! - Respondió Simon.

- Debería golpearte mundano idiota. ¡Claro que la tienes! Puedo ver a la chica desde aquí.

- ¡Jace! - Clary había perdido el aire de sus pulmones. -¡Vámonos!

Clary empezó a arrastrar al rubio a través de Prospect Park, mientras le hacía señas a Simon de despedida y una de teléfono diciéndole que lo iba a llamar, el chico se había quedado plantado allí mientras veía como ellos se alejaban, Jace lo miraba como si pudiera asesinarlo.

- ¡Clary déjame! Viste todo lo que paso con Izzy en estos meses, no es justo que el mundano haga eso.

- él no recuerda nada Jace. ¿Cómo diablos iba a saberlo? Y dile Simon, ya habíamos pasado por el hecho de que tiene nombre.

- Igual debería golpearlo, se lo merece. Isabelle se enteró, no debe estar contenta y cuando ella se molesta no pasa nada bueno Clary, ella es como Maryse, son como una bomba.

- ¡Ella es como tú! no vas a ir a golpear a mi amigo.

- No deberías defenderlo tanto, Iz también es tu amiga. - Clary le dio una mirada desaprobadora, pero sabía que él tenía razón. - Ella estaba feliz Clary después de meses de estar encerrada, dos semanas feliz y ahora tu amigo hace esto con mi hermana.

- No hablemos más de eso. No creo que sea bueno que estemos en la mitad.

Simon intentó llamar por un buen rato a Isabelle y después de varios intentos por fin consiguió que le contestara.

- Ni te molestes en intentar explicar Simon, no me debes nada te lo dije, menos explicaciones.

- Por favor veámonos, te explicaré lo que sucedió.

- No me gustan las mentiras, si no lo sientes no lo finjas ¿ok? Si hoy hubieras dicho que no querías que fuera hubiera sido simple. ¿Pero darme una excusa para que no fuera a tu casa? , ¿sabes qué?, tampoco necesitas preocuparte, al fin y al cabo no significa nada, tú y yo no somos nada. - Y Simon se quedó con el teléfono en la mano escuchando como la llamada se cortaba.

Jace entró a la sala de entrenamiento y encontró a Isabelle golpeando el saco de box como si fuera la cosa más odiosa del mundo, él se acercó en silencio para ayudarle a sostenerle el saco mientras ella pateaba y golpeaba con sus manos.

- Deberías usar guantes, ya estás sangrando. - Le dijo después de unos minutos.

- Te enteraste de lo que sucedió. – No era una pregunta era una afirmación, una muy vergonzosa.

- No te invitó al concierto y tenía otra cita.

- ¿Tenía otra cita? - Adiós a su idea de no llorar. - ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida? Pensar de que iba a ser igual. ¡Soy una idiota! Un mundano convirtió a Isabelle Lightwood en una tonta.

- No eres estúpida Iz. Él es mundano y los mundanos suelen amar de manera diferente. Por eso está prohibido salir con mundanos, porque nosotros nos enamoramos una sola vez y creemos que es para siempre, ellos no.

- No me estas ayudando con la idea de que solo voy a amarlo a él mientras sale con otras chicas mundanas. - Todavía estaba golpeando el saco de box.

- No pierdas la perspectiva, Simon te mira y no puede cerrar la boca, tú le gustas, déjalo que se esfuerce un poco.

- Yo le gusto a todos los chicos. – Isabelle no pretendía ser vanidosa, lo dijo como si fuera lo más evidente y normal del mundo. – No se trata de eso, se trata de la conexión que él y yo compartíamos y que ya no existe. Lo que tengo que hacer yo es olvidarme de él, estoy cansada de esta sensación dentro de mí.

- Te ofrecería golpearlo pero Clary me lo prohibió.

- Yo puedo golpearlo ¿sabes?

- Estas enamorada de él, no lo creo.

- ¡Cállate! ¿Es qué todo el mundo lo sabe?

- ¿5 meses encerrada iz? Ni si quiera saliste el día de tu cumpleaños, por favor hermana no te deprimas otra vez. - Jace abandonó su tarea de sostener el saco de box para abrazarla y ella se dejó porque él era su hermano y lloró en su hombro. – Creo que sí voy a golpearlo.

- No. Yo terminaría defendiéndolo porque soy una estúpida.

- Iz… No digas eso, eres mi hermana favorita y la mejor cazadora de sombras de su generación. – Jace la sintió sonreír aunque sabía que era una sonrisa triste.

- No tienes más hermanas.

- Lo sé


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias por todos los comentarios han sido increíbles... pueden creer que estamos a menos de un mes de ver Sinsajo parte 1... ?**

**Si te gusta comenta.**

**Cassandra Clare escribió TMI.**

**Yankee.**

_"__Entré como una bola de demolición, nunca golpeó tan duro el amor. Todo lo que quería era romper tus muros, y tú me rompiste a mí" Wrecking ball, Miley Cyrus_

Isabelle se levantó la siguiente mañana temprano y se fue a correr para disipar sus pensamientos y tenía toda la intención de no quedarse encerrada esta vez llorando, ya no era momento para eso, era momento para intentar recomponer su vida rota a pedazos. Ella encontró a sus dos hermanos y a su madre charlando en la cocina cuando regresó, estaban en el desayuno.

- Iz… ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Jace preocupado, Isabelle lo miró con cierta desesperación, porque él era el único que sabía que había sucedido la noche anterior.

- Yo… casi no logré dormir, tenía miedo de mis pesadillas.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Alec.

- Nada. No hablemos de eso. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

- Tu padre quiere que vayamos a Alicante, quiere que conozcan las propiedades Lightwood, yo tengo que ir a poner en orden las propiedades Trueblood y Jace necesita empezar con el protocolo para obtener el apellido Herondale

- ¡Me apunto! – Respondió Isabelle inmediatamente, quería largarse de NY necesitaba distraerse, necesita no romperse, porque sabía que estaba a punto de hacerlo. – prometí que iría si Alec va.

- ¿tú quieres ir a Idris? ¿Ahora que las cosas van bien con Simon? – Preguntó Alec con curiosidad.

- ¿Podemos no hablar de mi vida sentimental?

- Está bien. ¿Qué le digo a Robert?

Isabelle les dio una mirada a sus hermanos casi de súplica.

- Yo tengo que ir igual. – Respondió Jace.

- Está bien yo voy. ¿Cuánto vamos a tardarnos?

- Un día o dos. No podemos dejar el Instituto solo, tenemos que esperar a que regresen Jocelyn y Luke.

- Hablando de ellos. Creo que Jocelyn debería poder ayudarnos en el Instituto. – Dijo Isabelle y Jace levantó las cejas sorprendido

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- De hecho… estaba pensando en eso justamente. – Respondió Maryse. – Estudió en Alicante, era una de las mejores en clase y sabe muchas cosas acerca de runas.

- ¿crees que la Clave estaría de acuerdo?

- Ella también ayudó a salvarnos… podría intentar hablar con Jia. Apenas regresen de la luna de miel le avisaré a tu padre para informarle que vamos a Idris.

Isabelle salió de la cocina para darse un baño y entonces todos empezaron a susurrar.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Isabelle se enteró. Te lo dije.

- ¿de qué? – Preguntó Alec

- Simon tenía una cita anoche con una mundana. – Isabelle se devolvió enfurecida.

- ¡dejen de hablar de mi vida sentimental! Está prohibido. ¡Prohibido!

Simon estuvo encerrado toda la semana, el castigo sin Isabelle era insoportable, no comía lo suficiente y cuando dormía tenía pesadillas, y tampoco quería estudiar. Por lo menos había logrado alivianar las cosas con Eric quien le había prometido solemnemente que no invitaría a salir a Isabelle y que había sido un tonto por no notar que a Simon le interesaba y Simon reconoció que debía haberlo dicho antes, si tan solo lo hubiera dicho no hubiera arruinado las cosas. Isabelle no le contestaba las llamadas, ni los mensajes, Clary lo visitaba de vez en cuando, pero no le contaba nada de ella. - Lo siento Simon, no es bueno que yo me meta en esto.

- ¿Izzy está bien?

- ¡Simon! Hablemos de otra cosa (Clary había jurado por el ángel que no iba a decirle que ella estaba devastada), ¡Vamos anímate!

- ¿Crees que yo sería un buen cazador de sombras?

- Creo que tienes talento para hacerlo, te vi muchas veces hacer cosas asombrosas, pero es una decisión a la que debes llegar por ti mismo.

- Clary, ¿Por qué no intentaron devolverme la memoria antes? ¿por qué ahora?

- Yo quise pero la Ley lo prohíbe, Isabelle accedió porque pensó que no eras del todo feliz con tu vida mundana, ella vio que te angustiabas por recordar.

- He empezado a recordar la mayoría de las cosas que compartimos tú y yo, es como llenar los momentos en que me sentía solo con tu presencia y de repente una sensación de tranquilidad me invade, pero… acerca de cazar demonios y ser un vampiro, no recuerdo nada.

- Creo que es precisamente lo que el demonio quería hacer. Además nosotros fuimos amigos desde que teníamos 6 años, nunca me sentí sola cuando estaba contigo.

- ¿por qué borró mis recuerdos?

- Tú te ofreciste, de hecho. Lo hiciste para salvarnos a todos, el demonio quería la inmortalidad de Magnus, si eso hubiera pasado él hubiera muerto porque tiene cientos de años, pero tú tenías apenas 17. Así que él tomó tu inmortalidad y tus recuerdos. Creo que le plació enormemente tomar todo lo que sentías por nosotros. Simon yo… te metí en todo esto y creo que me arrepentí por mucho tiempo de haberlo hecho, te costó tu vida humana y tu familia, ahora es tu decisión. Haz lo que te haga más feliz

- Isabelle me decía lo mismo, "haz lo que te haga feliz"

- Siento, siento mucho haberte arrastrado a todo esto.

- ¿Algún día vas a dejar de disculparte? NO recuerdo mucho, pero si hice todo eso sé que nadie me obligó. Y sé que esto lo has hecho muchas veces, porque lo siento y necesito que dejes de disculparte.

- ¿Por qué le mentiste a Isabelle?

- Por idiota. Por eso y no más.

- ¿Te gusta no?

- ¿Tengo alguna otra opción? Ella me contó que la primera vez que la vi tomé tres tazas de una asquerosa sopa para impresionarla y la vez que la vi en la parada del autobús fue como wow…. creo que no tengo opción respecto a ella. Él tomó mis recuerdos pero no tomó mis sentimientos

- Creo que por fin entiendes lo que siento por Jace.

- ¿Me costó llegar a eso eh?

- Solo un poco.

Isabelle se la pasó gran parte de la semana levantándose temprano a correr y luego se metía en el cuarto de armas y ponía a entrenar con la espada ó golpeaba sacos de box, todos habían notado que estaba molesta respecto a algo pero nadie quería preguntar, ni siquiera Leo. Conocían a Isabelle, sabían que estaba intentando derrumbarse otra vez, así que se dedicaba a cazar en las noches y regresaba tarde. Muchas de las tardes Jace se ofrecía como voluntario para luchar con la espada, y cuando Jace no estaba Leo tomaba su lugar, a Isabelle le dejó de parecer tan irritable en ese momento, tal vez porque no estaba intentando ligársela todo el tiempo. Simon continuaba llamando y envían sms, pero ella había apagado y metido el teléfono celular en el fondo del cajón donde guardaba libros de historia, de manera que no caía en la tentación de mirarlo siquiera, no lo hacía ni siquiera tarde en la noche cuando llegaba a dormir, porque sabía que iba a llorar y no estaba dispuesta a darle ese placer, no cuando estaba saliendo con una mundana.

La segunda semana fue menos llevadera, Simon estaba desesperado de estar encerrado y quería escapar, de repente se sintió demasiado viejo para estar castigado. Clary le había contado lo que había sucedido a su madre cuando él tenía la marca de Caín, como había perdido su hogar y su relación con ella por eso. Él no podía estar enojado en ese momento con ella, había visto como Elaine había tenido que criarlos a él y a Rebecca con tanto esfuerzo y como se esforzaba por trabajar para darles una vida decente, y ahora como había ahorrado para que él fuera a la universidad. Eso no le permitía violar su castigo. Clary le decía que era demasiado leal para hacerlo.

Ya ni siquiera quería ir a los ensayos de banda, la idea de perder a la chica de sus sueños consumía todo lo que era. ¿Cómo podía tener algo tan fuerte por alguien con quien salía hacia solo dos semanas? Es como si solo pudiera imaginarse estando con ella, ninguna otra chica lograría lo que él sentía por la nefilim, todas eran ordinarias y comunes, o eran tan simples que no valía la pena conocerlas. Eric era un tonto si pensaba que él podía salir con alguien tan simple como una mundana cuando tenía a alguien tan misterioso y atrayente como Isabelle, y entonces lo había entendido, se había enamorado en dos semanas de una chica y estaba perdido. Ese pensamiento lo aterró, porque supo que Isabelle podía estar con cualquier persona en vez de él, al fin y al cabo él era un mundano ordinario y ella tenía el poder de los ángeles en su sangre.

Dylan llamó finalmente, estaba aterrorizado de la idea de ser Cazador de Sombras, pero había aceptación respecto a todo lo que Isabelle le contaba que existía, Dylan había estado fingiendo por mucho tiempo.

- Es bueno saber que no estoy solo. - Le dijo y el cabello le cubría la mitad del rostro, y tenía maquillados los ojos con lápiz negro.

- Ser cazador de sombras significa desaparecer para este mundo. Es lo único que tengo para ofrecerte. Si deseas esto, vuelve a buscarme. Nunca más vas a volver a ser diferente.

Isabelle buscó a su madre por medio Instituto hasta que la halló en el invernadero, estaba cuidando las plantas de Hodge, y había días como ese en que extrañaba a Iglesia y no era solo por ayudarla a ahorrar tiempo, era también por lo placentero que le parecía acariciar al gato detrás de las orejas.

- No creí que te gustaran las plantas

- El invernadero era hermoso y Hodge se dedicó tanto tiempo a él que me duele dejarlo morir. Hodge era un cobarde pero no era mala persona.

- Hablé con Dylan, creo que aceptará.

- Buen trabajo.

- Estoy ansiosa por irme a Idris, quiero salir de aquí lo más pronto que pueda.

- ¿Te vas porque crees que las cosas con Simon no funcionaron?

- ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

- ¡Arregla las cosas con él! y… ojala decida pronto porque tengo miedo que la Clave se entere y te despoje de tus marcas.

- No voy a arreglar nada con Simon, no le intereso y ya, es hora de ir aceptándolo.

- ¿Vas a volver a salir con un fantasma entonces? - Maryse estaba sonriendo.

- Oye acabo de tener una idea. ¡Hora de ver beisbol!

- ¿los Yankees? Lleva a Leo, está muy aburrido.

- Lo siento madre, iré sola.

- ¿Qué pasa con Leo?

- Olvídalo.

Isabelle no era muy asidua a visitar el Bronx, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía por la misma razón, el estadio de los Yankees de NY, era su pequeño secreto porque nadie nunca la había acompañado, claro que a sus hermanos les gustaban algunos deportes, pero ese era otro asunto de los cazadores de sombras, no apreciaban demasiado los deportes, Jace tenía su música y Alec siempre había sido solitario y ensimismado y ella, ella salía con chicos, diseñaba su propia ropa y miraba beisbol. Casi siempre usaba la runa de invisibilidad, y hasta ahora no había notado lo mucho que le gustaba mantenerse invisible para los mundanos. Regularmente tomaba el mismo asiento en la sección 123 y dejaba que el viento le arremolinara el cabello mientras veía la pelota volar. Y en una de esas tantas noches había conocido a Yankee, el fantasma del estadio de los Yankees, y ese chico fantasma era el que Jace siempre mencionaba cuando quería molestarla diciendo que había salido con tantos submundos que hasta había terminado saliendo con un fantasma.

- Isabelle Lightwood, volviste.

- Yank ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

- Estoy muerto Isabelle, ¿es una broma? – el fantasma estaba sonriendo y se sentó junto a ella y era como ver una imagen en un holograma, él había muerto en los años 90 justo en ese lugar, había salido en los diarios y todo, era un chico de unos 35 años, moreno y hablaba con el acento del Bronx, era experto en beisbol

- ¿Por qué siempre vienes sola?

- Es algo mío Yank, no tengo con quien compartirlo. Vamos perdiendo.

- El equipo no funciona bien, tenemos malos ponchadores.

- Eso veo. Deberíamos haber comprado a ese chico puertorriqueño el año pasado.

- Tienes toda la razón. ¿viniste a hablar de beisbol?

- No. Vine para distraerme de la cacería.

- ¿Por qué estas tan triste? No eres la misma Isabelle de siempre, la chica que podría seducir hasta un fantasma

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- ¿es un chico? ¿Tú estás triste por un chico?

- No puedo creerlo. – murmuró para sí misma – hasta un fantasma se divierte conmigo.

- ¡oye! Relájate.

- Necesito que me ayudes con algo Yank, es una idea que se me ocurrió.

- ¿en qué puedo servirte?

- ¿Escuchaste la guerra que tuvimos contra Valentine y Sebastian Morgenstern?, casi acaba con la raza nefilim

- Lo supe, en el bajo mundo se escucha de todo.

- Necesitamos humanos que tenga la Visión, hemos quedado bastante reducidos. Necesito tu ayuda, ves cientos de personas pasar por aquí, sé que muchos tienen que haberte visto.

- Muchos me ven pero no tiene la Visión, son sensibles a mí presencia.

- Es un porcentaje bajo.

- ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte nefilim?

- ¿Somos amigos no?

- Los amigos se cuentan cosas, cuéntame del chico y te ayudaré.

- ¡Eres un maldito!

- Soy un fantasma Isabelle. No me pasan cosas interesantes.

- Es mundano. Allí tienes la respuesta a todas tus preguntas.

- ¿Isabelle Lightwood cazadora de sombras enamorada de un mundano?

- ¡Yank! No es uno normal, además me enamoré de él cuando era un vampiro, perdió la memoria y me olvidó, y ahora sale con una chica mundana. No le intereso.

- ¿es ciego?

- No, ¡es mundano! Ya te dije lo que necesitabas saber, ahora ¿vas a ayudarme?

- Supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer. ¿Cómo te contacto?

- Tú sabes cómo: arruina el juego del equipo visitante y yo vendré

- No puedo hacer eso, ya recibí una notificación de tu hermano Alec por hacerlo, dijo que iban a desterrarme si me metía en el partido.

- Yo voy a venir en vez de Alec. Solo hazlo.

- Cada estadio tiene su fantasma, hay como una convención, si lo hago van a arruinar nuestro juego cuando estemos de visitantes.

- ¿tienes alguna otra idea Yank?

- Ven más a menudo por noticias y vemos el juego, invita al chico a venir.

Isabelle dio un respiro de exasperación pero al final se rindió.

- Ok tú ganas. – y en ese momento el bateador Yankee hizo un home run. – ese es mi chico. – Gritó poniéndose de pie y aplaudiendo


	12. Chapter 12

**¿Uds creen que Isabelle realmente reaccionaría así?... **

**Cassandra Clare escribió TMI…. Por favor que confirmen el cast por fin ****L**

Tutor

_"__Es demasiado tarde para disculparse"_

_**Apologize / One Republic**_

Al final de la semana Simon había estado como un zombie, no iba a reconocer públicamente que había llorado un poco, pero sí lo había hecho, más por lo estúpido que había sido, había tenido tanto miedo de que Isabelle se diera cuenta que no era nada extraordinario, que había terminado arruinándolo por sus inseguridades. No era algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso. Su madre se había sentado en el comedor preocupada esa noche de domingo para hablar con él.

- He decidido levantarte el castigo. Un mes metido en esta casa y ni siquiera el concierto aquel ha logrado levantarte el ánimo.

Simon arqueó sus cejas sorprendido.

- Gracias mamá.

- Simon este último año ha sido muy extraño para todos, Rebecca estuvo contándome de cómo te sientes y tu episodio con la hipnosis.

- ¿Rebecca te contó?

- Solo un poco. Yo solo quiero decirte algo Simon, respecto a la universidad cuando eras más joven siempre hablabas de ir y estudiar tu música y yo quería verte feliz y es la razón por la cual he presionado tanto para que vayas. Me preocupo por ti, si tú quieres dedicarte a tu banda y no estudiar en la universidad no tienes que hacerlo.

- ¿hablas enserio?

- Perdí a tu padre y no quiero perderte a ti. Solamente haz algo bueno con tu vida Simon, no dejes que se pierda en algo que no te agrada o no quieres hacer.

- ¿Si yo no quisiera ir a la universidad tú lo aceptarías tan fácilmente?

- Llevabas meses perdido, luego te vi feliz y tranquilo y ahora te la pasas encerrado en tu habitación. El año pasado fue extraño, solamente siento que hice algo muy muy malo y tú siempre has sido tan buen hijo.

- No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, no he descartado aún la universidad, fui a visitar NYU y he visto los folletos, aunque también podría hacer otra cosa que requiere tiempo completo, es un trabajo.

- ¿te gusta ese trabajo?

- Sí.

- Ok. Haz que tu padre se sienta orgulloso de ti.

- Lo haré. Gracias.

- Vas a ir a practicar con tu banda

- De hecho. Necesito buscar a alguien.

Simon tomó el subterráneo intentando llegar al Instituto, eran como las 20.00h, no estaba seguro si Isabelle estaba pero tenía que averiguar si podía hablar con ella, aun se negaba a contestar el teléfono, marcó un segundo número y pronto Clary le contestó.

- ¡Clary! Hola ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, ¿y tú?

- Mamá me levantó el castigo, finalmente. Creo que tenías razón acerca de lo que le hizo la marca de Caín, ella se portó realmente comprensiva hoy

- ¡Lo sabía!

- Clary ¿Isabelle está dentro del Instituto?

- Está en el cuarto de armas, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Podrías decirle que si puede salir? Pero no le digas que yo estoy afuera

- ¿Estás afuera?

- Sí, Clary por favor.

- Me va a odiar.

Clary caminó desde su cuarto hasta la sala de armas y halló a Isabelle sentada concentrada en una hoja de papel, dibujando algo. Se acercó y la figura del dibujo no era tan buena, pero la ropa que estaba usando era sensacional. – Wow es espectacular tu sentido de lo que se ve bien.

- ¡Oye! Esto es privado. – Dijo Isabelle

- Lo siento.

- ¿necesitas algo?

- ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- Seguro.

- Yo…. Necesito comprar algo. ¿me acompañas afuera? – Isabelle le dio una mirada curiosa pero luego se resignó.

- Sí claro, vamos.

Las dos chicas salieron del Instituto y estaba oscura la calle, cuando Isabelle divisó la figura de Simon ya estaba embaucada.

- ¡Clary! Eres una traidora.

- Lo siento Iz. No me odies. Los voy a dejar para que hablen.

Isabelle estaba muy molesta y vio como Clary se entraba como una cobarde al Instituto nuevamente.

- ¿Qué quieres mundano?

- Hablar contigo. Explicarte.

- ¿explicarme? No hay nada que explicar.

- Iz yo… lo siento

- Mira Simon, una vez tú salías con Maia, la viste en la boda es una mujer lobo, y salías conmigo al mismo tiempo y escogías los conciertos para invitar a cada una sin que nos cruzáramos. ¿sabes qué? Esto me suena muy conocido, en esa ocasión lo pase por alto, no sé por qué diablos lo hice, pero esta vez no voy a escuchar tus explicaciones.

- ¿yo salía con dos chicas al mismo tiempo?

Isabelle blanqueó los ojos enfadada

- No creas que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras. Yo soy una cazadora de sombras y una Ligthwood y tú no eres nada más que un mundano ordinario.

- ¡Yo sé que no soy nada extraordinario! Por eso no sé porque terminaste acercándote a mí.

- Tal vez porque soy una insensata.

- Eres una rompecorazones, eso es lo que eres y es lo que estás haciendo conmigo, pasar tiempo conmigo hasta hacer que me interese y luego tratarme como si fuera nada.

Isabelle parecía fuego ardiendo, alguien que podía consumirlo todo con su ira y se acercó para quedar frente a él y sus ojos eran implacables.

- ¿Yo soy una rompecorazones? Dices eso para burlarte de mí, para mofarte. Es tu frase favorita, "eres una rompecorazones Isabelle Lightwood". – Isabelle estaba remedándolo. – hasta donde sé yo no rompí tu corazón ¡Nunca! Fue Clary la que rompió tu corazón no yo. Pero tú….

Ella se detuvo un minuto sabiendo que estaba a punto de decir demasiado, estaba a punto de reconocer que él le había roto el corazón y no solo una vez.

- ¿yo qué?

- Olvídalo. – Los ojos de Isabelle eran tan fríos como el invierno en NY. – sigue saliendo con tu mundana a la larga nosotros dos nunca hablamos de ser exclusivos, parece que mi insensatez me lleva a cometer los mismos errores contigo una y otra vez.

Isabelle se metió al Instituto y Simon juraba que en cualquier momento podría encenderse en una llama de odio, esas palabras fueron como cuchillos para su alma porque era su mayor temor, que Isabelle lo viera tal y como él se sentía, como alguien que no era especial, como alguien ordinario.

Izzy estaba suficientemente enfadada como para prenderle fuego a todo el mundo, pero más que enfadada estaba triste porque llevaba dos semanas intentando ignorar a Simon y olvidarlo y con solo verlo su corazón había empezado a latir deprisa, era obvio que no había logrado olvidarlo ni un poco, de hecho si se podía estaba más enamorada de él.

- ¡Clary! ¡Clary! – Dijo levantando la voz, era toda una máquina de ira. - Clary estaba prácticamente escondida cuando Isabelle la halló. – Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso.

- Él está triste y es mi amigo.

- Clary no lo está, ya no tenemos la conexión que teníamos antes ya no me ve igual, él es nocivo para mí me destruye todo el tiempo, tengo un maldito hoyo en la mitad del pecho por culpa de él, necesito alejarme. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

- No lo haré nuevamente. Lo siento.

Isabelle se encerró en el cuarto de armas a intentar terminar el diseño pero terminó arruinándolo, algo que había sido hermoso ahora era un pedazo de papel arrugado en el suelo.

- ¿Quieres salir? – Le preguntó Leo entrando.

- ¿A dónde?

- Donde quieras. Parece que necesitas salir de aquí como sea. – Isabelle entendió que era la oportunidad perfecta para sentirse ella misma otra vez.

- Tal vez sí. ¿un club?

- Sí.

- Voy a cambiarme, te veo en media hora.

Isabelle subió a su habitación para ponerse ropa para ir al club, un vestido rojo tal vez demasiado sexy, hacía meses que no salía a divertirse, había dejado todo eso por sufrir la ausencia de Simon, además Leo al fin y al cabo no le parecía mala compañía, aunque había una voz en el fondo que le decía. _¿Qué estás haciendo? _Ella no quería pensar, solo salir.

Leo la estaba esperando en el vestíbulo y llevaba unos jeans y una camisa de cuero y se veía malditamente bien y perfecto para ir a un club. Ella había decidido usar un vestido corto que dejaba ver sus marcas como si fueran trofeos. Leo le dio una mirada de arriba abajo y tenía una sonrisa que decía mucho. Por primera vez en meses sintió el efecto de lo que era, el efecto de ser Isabelle Lightwood, la que podía poner a cualquier chico a sus pies.

El club era mundano, Isabelle no deseaba ir al Pandemonium si no era necesario, el guarda la había dejado pasar a pesar de ser una menor de edad, tocaban música electrónica y Leo era bastante bueno para moverse, pocas personas podían seguirle el ritmo, él lo hacía a la perfección.

- ¿Qué? Soy europeo, se supone que soy bueno con la música electrónica. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Agua. Gracias. _Por el ángel ese maldito acento es muy sexy. _– Isabelle pensó

Leo volvió con agua con gas y una copa de wisky para él unos minutos después.

- ¿Qué cambió?

- Leo no tenemos que hablar, ya sabes. Podemos bailar y ya.

- Está bien, está bien Isabelle.

Los dos regresaron para sumergirse en la multitud que llenaba la pista e Isabelle quería olvidarlo todo. Pero no era fácil olvidar. Leo era un europeo delicioso y le susurraba cosas al oído de cuan bella se veía con ese vestido. Ella sabía que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, pero su cuerpo recordaba quien había sido un año atrás, antes de que Clary y Simon aparecieran en sus vidas. Y esa Isabelle se moría por ligarse a Leo como fuera.

El primer piso del club era solo para bailar, pero el segundo estaba lleno de pequeños lugares privados y regularmente los llenaban parejas que quería compartir tiempo solos. Isabelle no notó como llegó allá, pero en un momento estaba bailando con Leo y el sudor le corría por la frente y en otro momento estaba sentada en uno de esos asientos escuchando a Leo hablarle con su acento inglés al oído, y no pasó nada de tiempo cuando Leo estaba besándole el cuello y luego había encontrado sus labios. El beso sabía whisky puro y estaba lleno de lujuria y evidentemente él le estaba dando una señal muy clara de que era lo quería, ¿quería ella lo mismo? Ella no supo cómo responder, pero dejó que la besara, no sabía porque lo hacía, tal vez porque quería castigarse a sí misma por sentirse tan estúpida o porque realmente lo deseaba, y no había querido aceptarlo. Él era bueno besando, aunque no era Simon, la idea de Simon estaba por todos lados, así ella quisiera empujarla a un lado de su mente regresaba una y otra vez. Fue entonces cuando sintió que Leo empezó a tocarle el trasero entonces todas las alarmas se prendieron. Isabelle había estado demasiado embotada como para no notar que Leo había logrado excitarse, y su pantalón abultado se lo dijo claramente. Fue entonces que reaccionó.

- Espera Leo, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Espera. ¿tú pretendes que tengamos sexo en un club? Acabamos de conocernos.

- Fue tu idea en venir, no te preocupes tengo preservativos

- ¿Crees que porque te invité a venir a un club quiero tener sexo contigo? No, esto no está bien.

- Isabelle no te creí mojigata, tienes tu fama en el submundo

- ¿fama? ¡diablos! Debí imaginarlo.

- Ella ya se había puesto en pie y estaba arreglándose el cabello y luego enfiló escaleras abajo para encontrarse con la puerta, Leo la siguió.

- Espera Isabelle, ¿A dónde vas? No me dejes así.

- ¡idiota! No tengo ningún deber contigo porque el amigo que tienes entre las piernas quiere salir a jugar. ¡idiota! Tengo 17 años. ¿Cómo puedes creer que quiero tener sexo contigo en un club? ¡eres el maldito tutor!

Isabelle se subió en un taxi pero no de regreso al Instituto sino al apartamento de Maia. Extrañaba los besos de "su Simon" y su consideración y su voz diciéndole que la amaba en una caverna en Edom. Extrañaba su aroma a jabón y dormir entre sus brazos sabiendo que él la conocía y la entendía como nadie podía hacerlo. Extrañaba todo de él, de repente toda su vida se había convertido en añoranza.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos**

**Quiero dar una breve explicación acerca de porque decidí escribir que Isabelle rechazaría a Leo. Lo primero es que Cassie siempre habló de Isabelle como una rompecorazones pero parece que ha sido interpretado por muchas personas como alguien que se acostaba con muchas personas, algo que jamás fue ni siquiera insinuado en los libros, de hecho cuando Simon la conoce, Jace le dice que le pida que se acueste con él (Simon) que igual ella va a rechazarlo. Lo segundo es que Isabelle obviamente tuvo su oportunidad con Jordan en su momento pero ni siquiera quiso porque ya estaba interesada en nuestro vampiro favorito. Finalmente cada persona escribe desde la perspectiva que adquiere de su personaje.**

**Cassandra Clare escribió TMI. Si te gusta: comenta ;) Abrazos.**

**Una extraña petición**

_"Tú guardas las respuestas muy dentro de tu propia mente.  
>Conscientemente las has olvidado,<br>esa es la manera en que la mente humana trabaja.  
>Cada vez que algo es demasiado desagradable, demasiado vergonzoso para que nosotros nos entretengamos lo rechazamos,<br>lo borramos de nuestra memoria,  
>pero la impresión está siempre allí". <em>

_Understanding (Evanescence)_

Isabelle se sentía horrible y no solo por lo que había pasado con Leo sino por las palabras estúpidas que le había dicho a Simon, si él no era algo era ser un ser ordinario, todo lo que había en él era extraordinario, ella se había dejado llevar por la ira y por el orgullo, el peso de la mentira era demasiado, aunque extrañar a "su Simon" era peor.

Maia la saludó con un movimiento de la mano cuando la vio, Isabelle no tenía ganas de hablar, solamente se dirigió directamente a la cama que fue de Simon e intentó quedarse dormida, no lo logró fácilmente y cuando lo hizo las pesadillas aparecieron nuevamente. Volvió a despertarse bañada en sudor y temblando como en los días en que Simon no recordaba nada, en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía que terminar con todo eso de una vez.

La siguiente mañana el apartamento de Magnus era una piñata, colorido y lleno de sorpresas, el mismo Magnus estaba de un excelente humor, haciendo bromas y hablando de lo lindos que eran los gatos, Isabelle amaba los gatos pero en ese momento no tenía ni la misma intención de hablar de ellos, tenía algo más importante que hacer, una petición más relevante que solicitar.

- ¿Alec está? – Preguntó preocupada mientras seguía

- No, sabes que se va temprano al Instituto, ¿Por qué? – Dijo él mientras acariciaba a Presidente Miau, Magnus se había sentado en uno de los sofás al lado del gato.

- Magnus necesito que hagas algo por mí, algo que nadie puede saber especialmente nadie de mi familia, es un favor.

- ¿algo más? – Respondió el pero no había enojo en su voz, era curiosidad

- Puedes tomarlo como un trabajo, pero es importante, te pagaré si es necesario, solamente necesito que lo hagas.

A Magnus no le gustó la parte del dinero, cuando un Lightwood se ofrecía a pagar era porque iba a pedir algo que era difícil de hacer.

- Dime que es y te diré si tendrás que poner de tu dinero Isabelle.

Isabelle se había sentado justo en frente de él y por primera vez Magnus notó que estaba triste, casi como si no estuviera allí, como si estuviera vacía. - ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Yo necesito que hagas algo por mí, es… algo que necesito desesperadamente. Magnus quiero que borres mi memoria, quiero que borres todos los recuerdos que tengo de Simon.

- ¿Qué? – Magnus se levantó de su silla llevándose una mano a la boca en el gesto más teatral posible, como si Isabelle hubiera dicho una abominación.

- Hiciste algo parecido con Clary ¿no? Podrías hacerlo, yo pagaría lo que me pidieras, sé que puedes hacerlo.

- No entiendo lo que estas pidiéndome Isabelle, debiste haber perdido la cabeza en el camino acá.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? Estoy pidiéndote que tomes todos mis recuerdos de Simon. No es difícil de comprender. – Isabelle habló como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- ¿por qué en la vida Isabelle Lightwood me pediría que borre todos los recuerdos de la persona que ama?

- Porque estoy cansada, ya no puedo soportarlo más, es demasiado tiempo

- Pero las cosas estaban bien ¿no? Él recuperó algunas de sus memorias, pronto podría enamorarse de ti. - Isabelle negó con la cabeza y lo miró desesperada

- No va a pasar Magnus, ya lo intenté… no va a pasar, yo no le intereso al Simon mundano.

- Dime ¿Cómo lo intentaste? Es demasiado radical lo que me pides.

- Fui a buscarlo a su casa e hicimos cosas muy divertidas, enserio disfruté todo eso, creo que fueron las mejores semanas de mi vida, vimos Star Wars… compartimos un picni, nos besamos y todo parecía ir perfecto, un día me mintió y tenía una cita con otra chica mundana, todo lo que para mí significó algo para él no lo hizo. Ni siquiera me ve de la misma manera que antes, no tenemos la misma conexión. Creo que es hora de que yo lo acepte.

Magnus le dio la mirada más desaprobadora del universo.

- ¿Vieron Star Wars? … Amor nerd. – Magnus blanqueó los ojos.

- No existe ese amor nerd, debe ser algo que hace con todas las chicas con las que sale. – Isabelle estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por no llorar, ya no quería llorar más estaba cansada, era como llevar un peso demasiado grande para ella.

- Iz. – Era la primera vez que Magnus la llamaba así.

- ¡Vamos Magnus! No quiero que me mires con esos ojos de lastima, estoy cansada de eso también, todos me ven cómo un animal moribundo. Quiero ser Isabelle Lightwood otra vez. Quiero salir con alguien y poder besarlo y no pensar en Simon. Por favor Magnus

- Es absurdo, si funcionara así todos harían hechizos para superar el despecho.

- Sé que puedes hacerlo, todos seríamos felices, él podría ser lo que quisiera nefilim o mundano, yo podría hacer mi vida sin pensar en él.

- Es moralmente incorrecto, eres menor de edad y mis relaciones con la Clave son excelentes, las arruinaría.

- Nadie va a saberlo. Lo hiciste con Clary durante años, sé que funcionara. Pagaré lo que sea

- Lo siento Isabelle, no se trata de dinero.

- ¡Magnus! Él se alimenta de mi dolor, ¡tu padre! No como, no duermo, cuando lo logro tengo las pesadillas más horribles le produce un inmenso placer, podrías llevarte todo mi dolor con un hechizo.

- Isabelle no va a funcionar. – Magnus estaba demasiado cansado

- Con él funcionó ¿no?

Magnus se sentó a su lado intentando explicarle como si fuera una niña que necesitaba comprender lo más elemental,

- El amor no funciona así. Podría crear un hechizo para que lo olvides pero no vas a dejar de estar enamorada de él por eso. Tarde o temprano vas a verlo y el sentimiento va a estar allí, no vas a comprender de donde viene sin el antecedente de tus recuerdos pero va a estar. Es la razón por la que te sientes tan desesperada, la manera en que me hablas del tiempo que compartieron juntos es como si te hubieras vuelto a enamorar de él otra vez. Va a pasar igual, te lo juro… nada va a cambiar.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Él me olvidó fácilmente, es injusto. No puede ser que no haya una salida para mí. ¡Eres el jodido alto brujo de Brooklyn!

Isabelle se puso de pie y estaba gritando obscenidades, tanto que Presidente Miau salió huyendo de la sala - ¿Él no me amó nunca verdad? – Dijo después de unos minutos intentando calmarse - ¿Por eso logró olvidarme cuando él tomó sus recuerdos? ¿por eso recuerda a Clary y no a mí?

Magnus se quedó callado mirándola precisamente como lo que era, un animal herido de muerte, agonizando lentamente. - ¡Por el Ángel! - Isabelle se tomó la cabeza como si lo comprendiera todo ahora.

- No puedes saber exactamente qué sintió cuando te vio, es demasiado pronto para decir eso.

- ¡No me mientas!

- Isabelle, un día tu impaciencia va a hacer que te maten, te lo juro. – Ella no le respondió nada sino que se fue sin despedirse.

Maia pensó que Isabelle había olvidado usar su llave cuando alguien tocó a su puerta, estaba equivocada no era Isabelle, era alguien que hacía muchos meses no había visto aparecer por allí, aunque técnicamente ella estaba de visita en el apartamento de él.

- Simon Lewis, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesito hablar contigo. – Respondió él de manera un poco tímida, algo que le recordó un poco al Simon que había conocido en la taberna de Pete.

- Sigue, bienvenido… aunque solías vivir aquí, técnicamente esta era tu casa.

- ¿Yo lo hacía?

- Sí, compartías este lugar con Jordan. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Isabelle me dijo que yo salí contigo y con ella al mismo tiempo antes, ¿es verdad?

- Sí, te odié un poco por hacerlo pero no hay resentimientos.

- Me siento tan confundido, todas esas cosas que dicen que hice… cosas como ser un héroe, o salir con dos chicas geniales al mismo tiempo, no se siente como yo.

Simon se había sentado en la barra de la cocina, Maia estaba del otro lado sirviéndole una soda.

- Eres tú te lo aseguro, creo que solo las cosas se dieron, tú y yo éramos buenos amigos que compartíamos videojuegos y charlábamos. Nada trascendental. Aunque recuerdo que me sentía atraída hacia ti no creo que era algo que tuviera que ver con sentimientos… es probablemente la razón por la cual continuaste saliendo con Isabelle y no conmigo.

- Se siente bastante confuso todo esto.

- Déjame contarte algo acerca de Jordan, es una lástima que no puedas recordarlo no te culpo por eso, para Jordan eras alguien por quien valía la pena arriesgarse, para él eras alguien que valía la pena morir, era tu guardaespaldas. Murió cuando estábamos buscándote, fue asesinado por Sebastian.

- ¿Tienes una foto de él? - Maia asintió ausentándose en la habitación principal, cuando Maía regresó traía la fotografía de Jordan consigo. Era un chico de piel morena con el pelo largo y oscuro, ojos verde-avellana, en ambos brazos, tenía tatuajes en forma de espiral. En la foto parecía feliz. – No lo recuerdo. – Dijo Simon con mucha tristeza. – Murió por mí y no puedo recordarlo.

- No hay problema con eso, yo sí… hizo cosas malas pero sé quién era, sé por qué murió, sé que confiaba en ti

- Le mentí a Isabelle, lo hice porque me sentía inseguro, fui un tonto.

- Simon… confía más en ti, eso lo haría sentirse orgulloso, no te sientas culpable por lo que pasó, el hecho de que no recuerdes nada es el testimonio del héroe que eres. De lo mucho que sacrificaste para salvarlos a todos ¿podrías empezar a creerlo? ¿Por Jordan?

Simon estaba sobrecogido por la idea. – Creo que podría intentarlo.

- ¿acerca de Isabelle que vas a hacer?

- Nada, ella ha perdido la fe en mí, me considera un mundano ordinario.

- ¿estas seguro? Isabelle no es de la clase de chica que se abre fácilmente a alguien pero sé que eres muy importante para ella.

- Estoy seguro, ella me lo dijo. Gracias por hablar conmigo Maia, entiendo la razón por la cual me interese en ti.

- ¡Hey! Estoy con alguien ahora.

- No lo decía de esa manera.

- Tú nunca lo dices de esa manera y sin embargo terminé besándote.

Al llegar al Instituto Maryse le encargó que empacara lo que iba a llevarse a Idris, así que al llegar a su habitación se decidió por fin a hacer la limpieza, estaba total y absolutamente desordenada, un caos como era su propia vida. Isabelle colocó en orden el montón de ropa sucia que había regada por todos lados, y la separó de la limpia que fue a dar al closet debidamente colgada, las armas fueron a dar al gabinete correspondiente, fue precisamente sacando las armas de debajo de la cama que encontró algo que no esperaba encontrar.

Era una maleta en forma rectangular color negro era delgada de hecho, no cabría nada prácticamente. Isabelle estaba intentando hallar en su memoria que era pero ella nunca la había colocado allí.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Sabes que hay en la maleta debajo de mi cama? – Su madre apareció en la puerta llena de curiosidad.

- ¡Oh! ¿eso?

- Sí ¿qué es?, yo no lo puse allí.

- Fue Alec, la trajo de su casa.

- ¿La? ¿Qué es?

- Ábrela. Vas a saberlo inmediatamente.

Isabelle lo hizo y entonces lo supo, porque no podría ser otra cosa que una guitarra acústica en perfectas condiciones.

- ¡Por el Ángel! No recordaba este detalle.

- Tu hermano la puso debajo de la cama pero nunca te mencionó nada, no creyó que te haría bien.

Isabelle estaba a punto de llorar allí mismo, solamente su orgullo propio que era bastante no se lo permitió, había prometido que no iba a llorar más por Simon, cerró la maleta y la arrojó nuevamente debajo de la cama con violencia.

- Tal vez debería venderla, o regalarla o destruirla, algo se me ocurrirá.

- Iniciando el año pasado cuando no nos sobraba el dinero, dijiste que ibas a ahorrar para comprarte nuevas armas que parecían accesorios y todos sabemos que son costosas, ahorraste por tanto tiempo para terminar gastándolo en esa guitarra. No vas a destruirla Isabelle Lightwood. ¡Dásela!

- Ya he parecido por suficiente tiempo una idiota, no voy a hacerlo.

- Está bien, buscaremos la manera de venderla y recuperar el dinero


	14. Chapter 14

_"Quizás la vida nos separe cada día mas  
>quizás la vida nos aleje de la realidad<br>quizás tu buscas un desierto y yo busco un mar  
>quizás que gracias a la vida hoy te quiero más"<em>

**_Quizás- Enrique Iglesias_**

Unos días después finalmente se fueron a Alicante, Isabelle deseaba desesperadamente alejarse de Simon. Clary había intentado hablar con ella, Jace, Alec, Maia, su madre. No quería hablar con nadie al respecto, en el fondo sabía lo que había sucedido en esos días que había compartido con él, se había enamorado otra vez del Simon mundano, no solo tenía el corazón roto por extrañar al otro, al que la miraba como si la conociera y la había olvidado, tenía el corazón roto por este nuevo Simon mundano, y eso era justamente lo que había evitado decirle esa noche cuando fue a buscarla, que él le había roto el corazón otra vez. Algo que parecía imposible en primera instancia.

Isabelle no le gustaba Alicante, aunque en ese momento cualquier lugar era mejor que NY, cualquier lugar era mejor que estar cerca de Simon que la hacía tan débil, tan débil que tenía la copia de "La piedra filosofal" en su maleta, tanto que le había gustado la historia. A ella no le gustaba Alicante porque era el lugar de la guerra, el lugar donde había muerto Max, además porque su madre se desdibujaba en presencia de padre, la culpa era un sentimiento poderoso y hacia que Maryse estuviera tensa todo el tiempo que estaba con él, tanto que se negó a visitar las propiedades Lightwood con ellos.

- Mamá tú eres parte de esta familia.

- No Alexander. No voy a ir a visitar la casa solariega de los Lightwood, lo siento, prefiero quedarme en casa de Jia.

- ¿Por qué no? - Los cuatro (jace, Isabelle, Alec y Maryse) estaban hablando fuera del Gard esperando el final de la reunión del consejo.

- Es difícil, no visito ese lugar desde el día que sucedió el Levantamiento, tú no tenías un año, te dejé acostado durmiendo y vine aquí al Gard y creímos que era una reunión y que iba a terminar rápido, no iba a haber sangre. Le pedí a Jocelyn que te cuidara y ella se negó, así que te quedaste dormido con mi madre en casa. Cuando regresé por ti habíamos perdido todo, nos habían condenado al exilio, no quiero a ese lugar.

Los 3 jóvenes se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, ellos sabían que ella tenía razón, eran demasiados recuerdos.

- Cuando vaya a la casa Herondale ¿podrías acompañarme? – Le preguntó Jace. - Gracias a ustedes soy lo que soy, no soy como Valentine o como Sebastian, ustedes son familia a pesar de que yo haya elegido el apellido Herondale sobre el Lightwood, quiero que sepan porque lo hice.

- Yo lo entiendo. - Dijo Maryse - No quieres que el apellido Herondale se pierda y yo lo comprendo y si logras obtener el apellido claro que te acompañaré a la casa solariega.

- Jace ¿Vas a ir con nosotros a visitar la casa Lightwood? – Preguntó Alec.

- No, es algo que ustedes tienen que hacer, yo me quedo con Maryse donde los Penallows

- ¿Desde cuándo hacemos esto? ¿Desde cuándo nos separamos así? - Preguntó Isabelle medio angustiada.

- Iz… - Por fin la reunión había terminado y las escaleras se llenaron de nefilims vestidos en túnicas, Robert sonrió cuando los vio en su túnica gris de Inquisidor.

- ¡Finalmente! - Dijo saludando a todos con cariño, aunque las cosas entre él y Maryse se veían muy muy tensas. - ¡Vamos! La casa solariega esta lista para su visita.

- De hecho, yo me quedo con Jia. - Dijo Maryse

- Yo también. - Dijo Jace.

- No tienes que hacerlo Maryse. - Respondió Robert.

- Sí tengo, es hora de que las cosas sean como deben ser. Aunque agradezco tu hospitalidad. – Robert le dio una mirada fría, luego añadió.

- Jace, hijo ven con nosotros.

- Yo elegí el apellido Herondale, no me siento muy cómodo haciéndolo, creo que es algo de ustedes.

- Jace, tú eres un Lightwood con otro apellido, ven con nosotros. - Jace le dio una mirada a Maryse como pidiendo su aprobación y ella asintió, era como un hijo pidiéndole permiso a su madre.

- OK. Voy con ustedes.

La casa solariega de los Lightwood era inmensa e Isabelle por fin sintió que era más o menos correcto ir en compañía de Jace y Alec, aunque obviamente la ausencia de Max y la de Maryse era evidente para todos, hasta para Robert. Isabelle de repente pensó que él debía sentirse muy solitario cuidando propiedades sin que nadie las habitara.

El salón principal estaba adornado por un candelabro de cristal inmenso y el piso de toda la casa era de Caoba de la más fina aunque estaba un poco descuidada. Había una escalera principal que llevaba a dos alas en el segundo piso, y la casa estaba construida para ser habitada por una familia grande. En el primer piso a parte del salón principal estaba el comedor que una habitación iluminada por decenas de candelabros pequeños y el comedor era de cedro, listo para recibir varios de invitados.

- Esto es extravagante. - Dijo Alec.

- Lightwood es uno de los apellidos más tradicionales del mundo de los nefilim. Es apenas justo. - Contestó Robert.

Isabelle habías salido al pasillo para observar los retratos de generaciones pasadas de su familia, y hubo uno en especial que le encantó. - ¡Jace! ¡Encontré algo! - Jace y Alec buscaron su voz y cuando la hallaron, Izzy estaba mirando el retrato de Gabriel y Cecily Lightwood y la chica del retrato estaba usando su pendiente.

- ¿Qué sucede con ellos?

- Ella es una Herondale. - Respondió Robert. - Era hermana de Will Herondale el cual se casó con Tessa Gray la chica bruja que estaba en la boda de Jocelyn con el hermano Zacariah.

- Somos familia al fin y al cabo. – Dijo Isabelle animada

- Sí por 130 años. - Respondió Jace con sarcasmo e Isabelle le dio un codazo entre las costillas

- Aguafiestas. ¿Qué es ese sonido? - Isabelle se fue directamente a la parte trasera de la casa y descubrió que la casa estaba construida justo delante de uno de los ríos que alimentaba el lago Lynn, el sonido que había escuchado era el correr del agua y era relajante, el camino hacía el rio era un jardín de flores, estaba descuidado y con maleza pero las flores estaban allí también, Izzy tuvo el inmenso anhelo de poder compartir ese lugar con Simon. - Esto es perfecto.

- Te lo dije. - Su padre estaba justo detrás de ella.- Puedes venir a vivir aquí si quieres Isabelle, Alec no vendrá porque tiene a su brujo, pero tú puedes hacerlo. - Los dos estaban de pie apoyados en un balcón trasero que daba justo al rio.

- Te dije que me quedaría ayudando a mi madre.

- Isabelle, ¿tú por qué crees que no recibimos el mismo castigo que Hodge recibió por estar en el Círculo? – Isabelle se quedó pensativa no comprendiendo la pregunta.

- ¿A qué viene esto?

- Relaciones Isabelle, los Lightwood siempre hemos tenido excelentes relaciones, porque crees que soy el Inquisidor. Si quieres llegar lejos como cazadora de sombras, llevar a tu familia a un mayor honor, no tienes que pelear con demonios, haz relaciones poderosas, aprovecha la belleza que se te concedió. Podrías aspirar a lo que quisieras.

- ¿estás hablando de poder?

- Exactamente. En NY no vas a hacer relaciones correctas, ven a Idris, aquí es el lugar donde deberías estar.

- Tengo trabajo en NY papá. Además no estoy interesada en el poder

- Eso me dijo Leo, que estás dedicada a tu labor, tal vez con demasiado contacto con mundanos. Quédate Iz. Este es el lugar donde perteneces. Esto es lo que tú eres, ven conmigo. - Isabelle estaba pensando que responderle cuando Jace y Alec aparecieron detrás de ellos.

- ¿Son esos patos? - Preguntó Jace señalando algo en dirección al río e Isabelle creyó ver una expresión que nunca había visto en él, ¿Era terror?

- Mira son patos con sus patitos, son adorables. – Dijo Isabelle y Robert le dio una mirada curiosa, ¿Desde cuándo ella era tan sensible?

- Son la peor abominación que hay sobre la tierra. - Respondió Jace.

- ¡No lo son! ¿Les tienes miedo?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no pienso acercarme a ese lugar.

Maryse aprovechó la hora de la comida para hablar con Jia acerca de Jocelyn Fairchild, aunque Jia no parecía muy convencida al respecto.

- Es una traidora, no podemos premiar a los que huyen de la Clave.

- Creí que se daba por sentado que ella salvó la raza nefilim y muchos humanos al esconder la Copa de Valentine. Eso es algo tan heroico como lo que hicieron los chicos en Edom, necesitamos cazadores de sombras y tenemos una que nos salvó, que estudió en Alicante y era la mejor, ahora está pintando cuadros en NY.

- Tienes un buen punto creo que debemos someterlo a votación sin embargo.

- Sé que tenemos poca gente, por eso no te pido que envíes a nadie a NY, permite que Jocelyn nos pueda ayudar

- Te permitiré como Consul que Jocelyn te ayude mientras tanto, evitaré poner demasiada atención en el Instituto de NY. Aunque tarde o temprano tendremos que someterlo a votación sé que sí.

- Gracias Jia. Lo aprecio.

- No me agradezcas nada, tu hija salvó a la mía. Les debemos demasiado. ¿Vas a visitar la propiedad Trueblood?

- Supongo que sí, alguien debería ocuparse. Creo que enviaré a Alec constantemente a Idris a verla, aunque vivir en Alicante no me interesa.

- Clarissa debería venir con Jocelyn pronto, van a devolverles todas las propiedades Morgenstern, están recontando cuales fueron adquiridas legalmente y cuáles no, Valentine era un pillo, es una búsqueda larga.

- no creo que les interese nada de Valentine ¿Cuándo van a darle el nombre a Jace?

- Van a empezar con las pruebas de sangre y creemos que Tessa Gray va a tener que testificar ya que es la única viva con relación a esa familia a parte de Jace.

Maryse y Alec estaban realmente sorprendidos cuando Isabelle les anunció que se quedaría en Idris, en la casa solariega de los Ligthwood por unos días sin precisar cuántos, pero ella parecía decidida y nadie quería discutir, más cuando Robert parecía tan complacido, Jace, Alec y Maryse repartieron miradas cómplices, sabiendo que Isabelle estaba intentando huir de la presencia de Simon, finalmente su padre había logrado lo que tanto había querido. No le resultó entonces extraño que apenas sus hermanos y su madre se fueran, esa noche Demian estuviera invitado a cenar.

Simon intentó retomar su vida antes de su encuentro con Isabelle y con Magnus, antes de haber leído el libro blanco que contenía el hechizo, practicó con su banda y estudió. Salió a comer con Rebecca y disfrutó el tiempo con ella, aunque Rebecca sabía que no era el mismo Simon de siempre lo conocía demasiado, intentó no preguntar hasta que él quisiera compartirlo. Simon se sentía en la nada, solo en momentos especiales como cuando practicaba con la banda o compartía con Rebecca se sentía menos miserable, pero el resto del tiempo era un alma sin su lugar, no se sentía cómodo ya haciendo cosas tan cotidianas pero después de las palabras de Isabelle se sentía desacreditado para ser nefilim, se sentía como alguien absolutamente ordinario con la capacidad de ver un mundo extraordinario. Era una sensación terrible. Simon salió con la chica mundana finalmente, en parte porque estaba enojado por la manera en que Isabelle lo había hecho sentir, si lo iba a culpar de algo quería que fuera por algo que realmente existiera, así que una noche le pidió a Eric su teléfono y la llamó. Fueron a ver una película de terror, Simon odió cada momento comparando a la pobre chica mundana con Isabelle, la chica nunca tuvo realmente una oportunidad a pesar de que intentó entablar una conversación decente con él. Simon estaba tan frustrado por lo que Isabelle le había hecho, hacerlo pensar que podía estar con ella que era parte de un mundo sobrenatural, cuando él no era nada de eso.

Clary estuvo todo el tiempo con él mientras Jace estaba en Idris, aprovecharon el tiempo porque Simon estaba hambriento de recordar muchos detalles que se le habían olvidado, no del tiempo de ser vampiro, sino del tiempo de antes cuando solo eran él y Clary contra el mundo. En un momento fueron como una típica familia, él, Clary, Jocelyn y Luke, haciendo y hablando de cosas que él nunca había podido compartir con su madre o con Becky porque Becky era mayor y muchas veces había estado ensimismada en sus cosas como la universidad. No era una mala hermana, solo era alguien que tenía otro mundo y otros gustos. Simon se quedó varias noches en casa de Luke, tanto Clary como sus amigos de banda estaban realmente interesados en distraerlo, tanto que crearon diferentes actividades para hacerlo, desde maratones de Harry Potter, hasta poesía mala en el Java Jones, noches de ensayo con la banda, largas jornadas de calabozos y dragones, call of duty y otros juegos. Al inicio del verano, Simon había sido suficientemente distraído, aunque Isabelle muchas veces retornaba a su mente, antes de dormir o al despertarse, o en medio de una conversación con sus amigos, cuando de repente su mente empezaba a volar y a recordar sus besos y de eso nadie podía hacerlo olvidarse.

Una noche en que regresó a su casa después de práctica con la banda en que su madre le dio un regalo. No era algo costoso, pero la manera en que la mujer hablaba de ello parecía algo realmente importante.

- Era de tu padre. – Le dijo Elaine colocando una cadenita en la palma de su mano, y la cadena era de plata, y el dije también era de plata, y en un momento Simon tuvo la sensación de que antes no hubiera podido tocarlo, porque el dije era una estrella de David. La cadena no era delgada, era un poco gruesa para hombre al igual que el pendiente.

- Es hermosa. – Dijo Simon sobrecogido, porque realmente su fe era importante para él.

- Lo sé, era una de las cosas más sagradas para él, es algo que ha pasado de generación en generación por su familia, desde antes de venir a América. Hubo una época en Europa en que cualquier persona que la usara era asesinada, y aun así, la familia Lewis nunca se apartó de esa cadena.

- ¿por qué me la das ahora? – Simon estaba realmente emocionado por el regalo, amaba a su padre y lo extrañaba muchísimo.

- Porque sé que eres buena persona, cualquiera que sea tu camino quiero que sepas que tu padre está observándote, quiero que sepas que está contigo.

- La cuidaré. – Dijo él.

- ¿lograste recuperar las notas? – Preguntó su madre preocupada.

- No lo sé. Aun no tengo las calificaciones.

- Sino habrás reprobado el año escolar.

- Lo sé mamá. Lo siento.


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta entrada iba a estar divida en dos capítulos, pero ya que todos están comiendo ansias por que Isabelle vea nuevamente a Simon, decidí hacer una entrada larga. En el próximo se ven así que … tal vez no sea lo que esperan. La canción es de Michelle Branch, se llama Till I get over you. Cassandra Clare escribió TMI.**

**L´Institut de Paris**

(Chaque fois que tu t'en vas)  
>Solo me derribaste<br>(Je pr©tends que tout va bien)  
>Así que contaré mis lágrimas hasta que te supere.<p>

Lo primero que encontró Maryse cuando llegó a NY es que ya no tenían tutor nuevamente, Leo le anunciaba que regresaba al Instituto de Londres por motivos personales, fue bastante insistente en querer sabes si Isabelle se le había escapado lo que había sucedido esa noche en el club, aunque aparentemente ni Maryse, ni Alec lo sabían y por ende nadie en Alicante, y él era bien conocido por ser un conquistador, pero estar vinculado a intentar tener sexo con una cazadora de sombras que no era mayor de edad no era algo que quisiera tener en su registro. Clary perdió a su tutor de runas otra vez. Una vez levantado el castigo y sin la presencia de Leo, Simon recibió la aprobación de todos para conocer el Instituto de Nueva York y aunque no recordó haber estado allí, no dejó de asombrarse por la magnificencia del lugar. Clary, Jocelyn y Maryse le dieron un tour por las principales habitaciones, incluido el cuarto de armas y la cocina. Fue entonces cuando a su mente empezaron a llegar recuerdos de la primera vez que había estado en la cocina del Instituto.

La ropa de Isabelle, su cabello negro recogido en un moño mientras cocinaba, el olor a pescado de la sopa, Iglesia. La sonrisa autosuficiente (una de sus favoritas), ella acercándole un plato de sopa, recordó el sabor y sí era realmente asquerosa. Clary notó rápidamente que él había cambiado de semblante y cuando estuvieron solos aprovechó para preguntarle.

- Simon ¿recordaste algo? - él asintió y estaba un poco triste.

- La primera vez que vine al Instituto, estaba tan celoso de la manera en que mirabas a Jace, como no podías dejar de verlo a él.

- Oh… Simon.

- Está bien, es solo un recuerdo. Fui a la cocina e Isabelle estaba cocinando esa horrorosa sopa, y en cuanto la vi ¡wow!, es como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, ella era la chica más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera conocido. - Clary lo miró con cierta lastima sin encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle. – Sabes ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar en Alicante?

- No. Y no está en Alicante ahora, está en Paris. – Clary se mordió el labio porque días atrás había escuchado a Jace y a Alec conversar acerca de cómo Isabelle ahora parecía que estaba saliendo con un francés que había conocido en Idris y como ese francés la había invitado a Paris para que conociera el Instituto. Alec lo había escuchado de su padre.

- ¿sucede algo?

- Simon…. Iz está saliendo con alguien más. – Clary creyó que iba a encontrar sorpresa en la cara de él pero no era eso lo que había, era como si él supiera ya lo que sucedía.

- Claro que sí. Ella puede estar con quien desee. Es Isabelle Lightwood.

- He estado pensando en que aún no sé si quieres ser nefilim, pero por lo menos deberías empezar a entrenar Simon.

- Estaba pensando justo en eso.

- Entonces hagámoslo. Así te dispersas un rato de Is…

- No digas su nombre. – La interrumpió él.

Era apenas lógico que Isabelle no iba a aguantar demasiado tiempo el ritmo de Alicante, primero por los compromisos de su padre permanecía suficientemente tiempo sola en el día en la inmensa casa solariega, así hubiera personas que trabajaran para ellos, el tiempo lo invertía en leer Harry Potter, salir a correr, entrenar y después cuando ya no había más actividades el recuerdo de Simon y de Max la abrumaba reduciéndola a quedarse sentada por largas horas a la orilla del rio. Su tristeza variaba de acuerdo a sus ideas, a veces por el Simon que había perdido en Edom, a veces sentía una nostalgia inmensa y el deseo de compartir tiempo con el Simon que estaba en Nueva York en ese momento, quería salir corriendo de Alicante y tocar a la puerta trasera de su casa y ver los episodios de Star Wars, contarle que amaba la historia de Harry Potter que le recordaba a Max, y luego besarlo a la sombra del cerezo. Entonces recordaba que ese Simon era el mismo que tenía una vida mundana, una vida donde existían otras chicas con las que el querría salir, era en esos momentos en que la ira la consumía.

Fue una de esas tardes cuando Demian la encontró a la orilla del río.

- Hola Isabelle. – Ella se volteó para verlo, lo único que él encontró en sus ojos fue enojo.

- Hola Demian, ¿Qué haces aquí? No te sentí llegar.

- Lo siento, no quise molestarte, es que pase a verte, tú padre fue insistente en que lo hiciera.

- No tienes que hacerlo, ya sabes.

- Bueno, me gustaría compartir tiempo contigo pero parece que a ti no te gustaría.

- No soy muy social. Lo siento.

Entonces él se sentó a su lado, ambos estaban contemplando el río mientras corría.

- ¿Es por lo que sucedió en Edom?

- Posiblemente. Las realidades demoniacas pueden cambiar tu formar de ver la vida.

- No es bueno que permanezcas sola en esta casa Isabelle. Llevas 3 semanas en Alicante y solamente sales a esas cenas aburridas del Inquisidor.

- Salgo a correr todas las mañanas. Gracias por su preocupación.

- Mis padres quieren que vayas a Paris, creo que el Inquisidor no estaría en contra de que lo hicieras, parece muy interesado en que compartas tiempo conmigo. - Isabelle lo miró extrañada por un momento, no por la invitación sino por el desdén con que había hablado de la idea de Robert de emparejarla con él. – Paris es hermosa en esta época, te gustaría.

- No creo que sea buena idea. – respondió ella.

- Piénsalo por lo menos. Por cierto, hoy estamos invitados a cenar con la familia materna de Robert, los Gladstone. – Isabelle arqueó las cejas e inmediatamente recordó a Leo. - ¿Harry Potter? Nunca imaginé que fueras de las del tipo lectura fantasiosa humana. – Demian había visto el libro que ella tenía a su lado.

- El personaje me recuerda a mi hermano menor.

- Vas a terminarlo ya. Podrías conseguir el segundo en Paris, ya sabes.

La cena fue tan desagradable como ella lo imaginó, Demian había sido invitado pero también Leo con sus padres, Leo evitó mirarla todo el tiempo, aunque Robert no cesara de pregunta una y otra vez por el tiempo en que él había estado en NY, en intentar averiguar porque había renunciado a ser tutor, Leo adujo razones personales que no quería compartir.

- Esperamos que puedas resolver tus asuntos personales pronto, deberías regresar a NY pronto.

- Voy a pensarlo. – Dijo Leo e Isabelle le dio una mirada de represión.

- Isabelle necesito pedirte un favor. Te dije que entre las propiedades que devolvió la Clave hay un apto en NY, ha estado en arrendamiento por todos estos años pero el hombre que vivía allí murió, era un tipo que tocaba Jazz. Esta totalmente amoblado. – Dijo el Inquisidor a su hija muy seriamente.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Que vayas. – Le dijo él extendiéndole un sobre con una llave y unos documentos.- Es tuyo. Si deseas puedes ponerlo en arrendamiento nuevamente y ganar dinero extra.

- ¿Enserio?

- Eres mi hija ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

- No lo esperaba, pero gracias. Supongo que iré a visitarlo cuando regrese.

- Solamente no lo dejes abandonado, ha estado así por casi un año desde que murió, nadie recogió sus pertenencias. Habla con el abogado, dentro está su teléfono.

Al final de la velada, Leo no desaprovechó la mínima oportunidad para hablar con ella a solas, estaban en el patio delantero de la casa, Robert estaba en medio de su larga y diplomática despedida.

- ¡Isabelle! – Le dijo Leo tomándola por el brazo, Isabelle pensó que el acento inglés seguía siendo tan sexy, aunque Leo ya no le resultaba atractivo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Disculparme. Gracias por no decirle a nadie.

- Ok, ya te disculpaste ahora déjame en paz.

- Voy a estar en Idris por unos días, quisiera que compartiéramos tiempo juntos

- ¿Para qué intentes joderme a la primera oportunidad que tengas? No gracias.

- Todavía no entiendo que hice mal, creí que entre los dos había una atracción evidente, todavía pienso en ti Isabelle.

- Yo nunca pensé en ti.

- ¿Es por el mundano ese? Tu padre nunca te dejaría estar con él, está interesado en emparentarte con una familia tradicional.

- No es por él, no estamos juntos. Aunque tú no me interesas así que aléjate de mí

- Tú me interesas y mucho, ninguna mujer me había dicho que no antes. Vas a saber de mí, te lo prometo

- Eres un idiota Leo.

Esa misma noche Isabelle habló con su padre de irse a Paris con Demian, Robert estaba confundido por el cambio de opinión de su hija tan repentino, pero le agradó la idea, la familia de Demian era una muy buena y tradicional también, era justo lo que Isabelle necesitaba, un cazador de sombras de buena familia.

La visita de Isabelle a Paris tomó a todos por sorpresa, una sorpresa agradable. Los nefilims franceses estaban ansiosos de conocer a los chicos Lightwood, al chico Herondale y a la chica Morgenstern, empezar por Isabelle era fabuloso, más cuando era el primer instituto que alguno de ellos visitaba.

Paris estaba lluviosa y un poco fría, era la primera ciudad que Isabelle había visitado después de Alicante, el exilio nunca les había permitido ir más allá, la gente era amable, demasiado amable para su gusto, Isabelle entendió que no era un problema de Demian, era una virtud de todos los franceses saludarse de doble beso, abrazarse y adularse. Y al fin y al cabo eso era amabilidad para ellos, aunque seguían recordándole a Sebastian Verlac, el hombre que había matado a Max.

Demian se encargó de mostrarle el Instituto el primer día y cuando llegó la noche Isabelle estaba realmente cansada, había estado distraída todo el tiempo y no recordaba el nombre de la mitad de la gente de allí, aunque el idioma francés no la había dejado abandonada gracias a su madre que se había empeñado en enseñarle el idioma a pesar de que nunca antes habían salido de NY más que para ir a Idris.

- Tu padre acaba de mandarme un mensaje. Está feliz de que hayas venido Isabella. – Dijo el padre de Demian, Isabelle no se molestó en recordar su nombre o tal vez no lo sabía. Era la hora de la comida.

- Gracias, es Isabelle.

- Mañana voy a mostrarte Paris. – Le dijo Demian en inglés. – Creo que estas cansada. - Isabelle no había probado la comida.

- ¿No tiene hambre Isabelle? – Le preguntó una chica que se llamaba Joan. Tenía unos 18 años y estaba sentada a la mesa con ellos y con varias personas más. Isabelle no había notado cuan mala se había vuelto para ser social desde lo de Max y lo de Simon.

- Oui. – respondió. – Solo no tengo muchas ganas de comer. – Demian la miró con ojos curiosos, Isabelle sabía que no era capaz de soportar a otro intentando acostarse con ella.

- Intente, su padre no me perdonaría si se enferma mientras está aquí, parece que usted es su pequeño tesoro. – Dijo el padre de Demian. – Él es el Inquisidor.

- Déjala Frank. Si no tiene ganas nadie debe obligarla. – Frank ese era el nombre del tipo.

- Comeré, es cordero es mi favorito. – Respondió finalmente y se encargó de la comida.

- He escuchado que es experta con el látigo. Me gustaría una clase, a todas de hecho nos encantaría una clase con usted. – dijo Joan con una voz muy tímida, Isabelle arqueó las cejas, nunca había dado una clase en su vida de cómo usar el látigo electrum, pero le pareció interesante.

- Lo haré con gusto, a todas.

- Gracias Isabelle.

- Usted le salvó la vida a la hija de la cónsul tengo entendido.

Isabelle cerró los ojos, era la noche en que había muerto Max, la noche en que había salvado a Aline.

- Solo hice lo que consideré correcto en ese momento. Nada más

Demian notó que Isabelle no le agradaba para nada el tema de esa noche.

- Sé que perdieron a alguien importante esa noche, casi todos perdimos a alguien en la guerra contra Valentine y contra Sebastian.

- Tal vez solo deberíamos intentar seguir con nuestras vidas. – Dijo Joan. – No hablar más del pasado.

- Pero si el pasado es lo que somos. – Dijo una chica con insolencia. – Sería una ridiculez que ella no hablara de lo que pasó en la guerra, Edom los hizo unas celebridades.

- De hecho preferiría no hacerlo y no considero ser una celebridad.

- Si no desea hablar de Edom, entonces ¿A qué vino? Todos queremos escuchar las historias de una realidad demoniaca, nadie ha regresado de una realidad demoniaca antes.

- ¡Nicole! – Dijo su madre. - eso no fue cordial. – La muchacha era la hermana de Demian.

- Lo siento, olvidé que era la razón por la que me habían invitado. Yo buscaré un lugar donde quedarme mientras estoy aquí. Lamento los inconvenientes.

Isabelle se levantó de la mesa caminando con toda la elegancia del mundo, llevaba un vestido violeta y botas negras, luego fue hasta el cuarto que se le había asignado, cogió su maleta y salió del Instituto. Su padre iba a matarla, pero eso no era una novedad. La mesa se quedó en silencio.

Isabelle estaba alejándose del Instituto en la parte baja de la ciudad, era la parte más tradicional, estaba lloviznando, ella odiaba mojarse las botas nuevas pero no se iba a devolver, estaba harta de la diplomacia, a pesar de que no conocía Paris no tenía miedo, tenía suficiente dinero para poder pagar un hotel y su látigo para luchar contra cualquier asaltante o demonio, estaba pensando en si Simon estaría bien cuando la voz de Demian la sorprendió, habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que había dejado el Instituto.

- ¡Isabelle espera! Espera, tienes que volver al Instituto.

- No gracias. No puedo hablar de Edom Demian, no puedo hablar de Sebastian, él mató a mi hermano menor, no puedo.

- No tienes que hacerlo, mis padres quieren que sepas eso. mi hermana Nicole no sabe guardar la decencia, es una engreída nunca ha estado en una batalla, cree que puede obtener lo que quiera.

Isabelle se volvió, Demian era molesto pero muy educado y decente, le parecía una grosería hablarle sin ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

- Buscaré un hotel, dile a tus padres que gracias por la invitación y que me disculpen

- Por favor no hagas esto, no es culpa de todos los residentes del Instituto, solo de mi hermana que es una malcriada.

- ¿no tendré que hablar de Edom?

- No, lo prometo. Hablaré con ellos.

- Está bien. – Respondió Isabelle y le entregó su maleta a Demian, él era el que debía cargarla.

Isabelle sí regresó al Instituto y sí habló de Edom. Primero les enseñó a las chicas a usar el látigo nunca creyó que sería buena maestra, pero todos estaban realmente encantados con ella y su manera de cazar demonios sin miedo. Luego los acompañó a cazar demonios y así conoció la Torre Eiffel, ya que los brujos usaban los lugares altos para convocar demonios, la torre era su lugar favorito y tenía que estar custodiada constantemente, ya que era visitada por demasiados turistas. Allí asesinó un par de demonios. Hizo compras, dio clases y recordó a Simon en las noches como siempre lo hacía. Allí fue cuando terminó hablando de Edom, sentada en lo más alto del Instituto, viendo a Paris iluminada y tomando vino rojo. Demian la había pescado y se le había unido aportando un par de botellas más. Isabelle lo dejó porque el vino ya se le había subido a la cabeza.

- ¿por qué estas triste Isabelle?

- No voy a hablar de eso contigo Demian.

- Ok.

Isabelle lo miró, le parecía realmente amable y era guapo aunque un poco delicado para su gusto, aunque en ese momento solo quería probar si podía ser la misma, así que se acercó un poco al chico que la miró sorprendido, justo en ese momento Isabelle le dio un beso en los labios, un beso que él no respondió

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te sientes atraído por mí? – Isabelle estaba realmente preocupada, estaba perdiendo su toque.

- Realmente no.

- Eso es imposible. – Dijo ella intentándolo otra vez, pero él no respondió nuevamente.

- Isabelle - Demian bajó la voz al nivel de un susurro. – Soy gay

- ¿Enserio? Esto es un nuevo nivel del karma, enserio.

- Pocas personas lo saben.

- Pero tú me invitaste aquí y has sido muy bueno conmigo.

- Lo sé, tu padre quiere que emparentes con una buena familia y mis padres quieren quitarme lo gay. Están desesperados me hicieron prometer que te invitaría a salir. Ellos quieren que te corteje. - Isabelle se rió ante el sonido de la palabra _cortejar_ nadie usaba esa palabra en esta época.

- Diles que eres gay.

- Yo no soy Alexander Lightwood, no tengo la valentía. Además, tú estás triste, te he observado, no lloras pero tampoco sonríes, tus ojos son fríos como alguien que ha perdido mucho

- Perdí personas importantes el año pasado, personas importantes y mis padres se divorciaron, toda mi vida cambió en 6 meses.

- Perdiste a tu hermano menor y ¿a quién más? - Isabelle lo miró detenidamente antes de contestar.

- Un chico. Uno bueno.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Isabelle le dio una mirada desesperada.

- Me olvidó.

- ¡oh! El Daylighter. Lo siento. Supe que le borraron los recuerdos. - Isabelle asintió tomando el vino y observando la ciudad. – Si te importa, no te rindas, haz todo lo posible porque recuerde.

- No es tan simple. Él es mundano ahora, además le dije cosas horribles, no soy buena con las relaciones, me cuesta abrirme a las personas.

- Sí lo noto, te tuve que emborrachar para que dijeras algo. – Demian le dio una sonrisa.

- No vas a intentar joderme, es la única razón por la cual estoy hablando contigo.

- Mis padres estarían contentos, me prestarían su cama.

- Que romántico eres. – Dijo de una manera muy sarcástica.

- Tu hermano Alec es un hombre valiente, cambió el mundo de los nefilim.

- Y es feliz, todos obtuvieron su final feliz. – dijo ella con cierta resignación.

- Ouch. El mundano te entró profundo ¿no?

- No te imaginas cuánto. - Isabelle lo miró detenidamente, estaba sonrojada por el efecto del vino.

- Entiendo cómo te sientes

- ¿perdiste a alguien también? – Demian asintió.

- Se cansó de esperar que yo tuviera la valentía suficiente, se mudó al Instituto de Buenos Aires, para olvidarme. Cuando tu hermano besó al brujo en Alicante creí que yo podía hallar la valentía para decir lo que era, pero espere demasiado, espere demasiado Isabelle. Sebastian lo volvió un Oscuro, lo vi caer en Idris cuando ustedes destruyeron la Copa infernal – Esta vez quien bebió de la copa de un solo trago fue el francés. Isabelle se quedó callada porque no era buena reconfortando a nadie, era muy mala, el bueno era Simon.

- Lo siento.

- Cuando volví a verlo no tenía alma, no era el chico que me amaba. Si hubiera sido valiente se hubiera quedado, tal vez nunca hubiera sido transformado en un Oscuro, tal vez ahora estaría aquí conmigo.

Isabelle se quedó mirándolo y había lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de compasión por el chico francés que había odiado tanto al principio y que ahora comprendía.

- Lo haría si quedara esperanza dentro de mí de que algún día vamos a estar juntos otra vez. Pero la esperanza ya no existe, estoy tan cansada de sentirme miserable, lo que más anhelo es volver a mi vida normal sin sentir su sombra todo el tiempo.

- Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras aquí, hasta que te sientas capacitada para volver.

- De hecho estaba pensando que debo ir, no voy a superarlo si sigo huyendo de ese insignificante mundano.

- Si claro… insignificante.

- ¡Hey¡

- No parece que sea insignificante para ti. – el francés estaba haciendo una ademan como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

- Tal vez entonces debería enseñarle que yo también puedo jugar rudo. Tal vez debería jugar con su cabeza

- ¿estas segura de esto Isabelle Lightwood?

- Demian … ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a NY? Podrías disfrutarla y… tus padres se sentirían felices de que fueras conmigo.

- ¿vas a usarme para darle celos?

- No, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Todos están diciendo que somos algo más que amigos, si voy contigo van a creer que vamos enserio.

- Bueno es un win/win mantendrá a mi padre feliz y a tus padres tranquilos.

- Ok. Iré a NY contigo.

- Voy a acabar con ese mundano.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola.

1. Actualicé temprano porque la otra semana viene Sinsajo y no se si pueda ser persona esa semana. De repente voy a poder actualizar y de repente no voy a sentir ganas de hacerlo.

2. No sé si escucharon la canción de Michelle Branch… pero me encanta el francés :P

**3. **Este capítulo fue muy divertido de escribir, espero que sea divertido de leer.

**4. **Por favor escuchen la canción de este capt, se llama Let her go, es preciosa.

**5. **Cassie Clare escribió TMI.

**Verano Cruel**

_"__Solo necesitas la luz cuando se está apagando,__  
>solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,<br>solo sabes que la amas cuando la dejas marchar.  
>Solo sabes que has estado bien,<br>cuando empiezas a caer.  
>Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,<br>solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar,  
>y la dejas marchar"<em>

_Let Her Go - Passenger_

El verano por fin llegó a New York mientras Isabelle permanecía en Paris, Simon y Clary disfrutaron su estancia en la casa de campo de Luke como lo habían hecho siempre, y Clary se sentía afortunada, porque el año pasado habían Valentine había hecho su aparición justo en ese momento, logrando casi arruinar todas sus vidas.

Hubo un momento, al principio del año en que creyó que había perdido a su mejor amigo para siempre, pero el equipo estaba completo nuevamente: ella, Simon, Luke y Jocelyn como siempre había sido. Tal vez su vida había cambiado sustancialmente y Simon perdido sus recuerdos, pero eran los mismos y estaba agradecida por ello. Aunque a veces veía que Simon se quedaba en silencio y sabía que estaba pensando en Isabelle, sabía que la extrañaba, Clary valoraba ese tiempo con él como oro, más cuando había perdido meses con él.

Juntos hicieron maratón de las películas de Harry Potter y lloraron al final (Jocelyn lloró también), de repente Clary sintió que ambos eran algo así como Harry y Hermonie con todas sus aventuras. Los dos armaron una carpa fuera de la casa para pasar la noche y era algo que siempre habían hecho desde pequeños, además tener a su madre recién casada en una casa de campo le producía escalofríos de tan solo pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, así fuera Luke el mismo de siempre. Ambos se la pasaron leyendo comics o susurrándose secretos que ella no le contaría ni a su propia madre, como ella teniendo sexo con su novio.

- Clary solo te pido que seas cuidadosa y no hablo solamente de usar preservativos. No quiero que ese rubio te vaya a romper el corazón.

- Jace ha demostrado que me ama Simon, no te preocupes por eso. Aunque ese eres tú, el que siempre me cuida.

- Creo que he recuperado el sentimiento del hermano sobreprotector.

- Me encanta. Gracias por venir a la casa de campo.

- Puedo preguntarte algo que quizás olvidé.

- Seguro. – Dijo Clary terminando su sándwiche de queso.

- Yo… n o recuerdo haber tenido sexo eso con nadie. - Susurró Simon. – ¿sabes si yo… ya sabes?

- Nunca me dijiste que hubieras tenido sexo con... Iz.

¿ella y yo éramos tan cercanos para llegar a eso?

- Creo que sí, aunque me lo hubieras contado. Nunca creí que me adelantaría en eso Lewis.

- Estuve enamorado de ti la mitad de mi vida, ¿qué más podrías esperar?

- ¿Recuerdas eso? - Simon asintió y Clary le dio un abrazo emocionada.

- Mis recuerdos acerca de ti y Jocelyn están empezando a regresar. Yo mirándote con cara de cachorro todo el tiempo.

- ¡Eres un tonto Lewis!

- Lo soy, siempre me enamoro de la chica equivocada.

- Simon no digas eso.

- Es la verdad.

- Isabelle no es la equivocada.

- Solamente tienes que mirarla para saber que no estaría conmigo.

- ¿Te vas a rendir así no más? ¿no crees que vale la pena?

- No tengo la más mínima intención de rendirme Fray, solamente necesito que regrese.

- Creí que era la equivocada Lewis.

Simon no respondió solo le dio una medio mueca que era casi una sonrisa.

Cuando Demian anunció que visitaba NY con Isabelle, todos habían hecho obviamente mucha algarabía con el tema, ya que los dos habían sido inseparables mientras habían estado en Paris yendo de compras y cazando entre otras actividades, Robert estaba ilusionado con la idea de ver a Isabelle interesada en un nefilim como Demian, pero lo cierto es que en eso Isabelle y Magnus se parecían mucho, ella nunca había salido enserio con un cazador de sombras, esta vez tampoco lo estaba haciendo.

El día que Isabelle regresó a NY lo hizo acompañada de Demian Montequieu y no era a alguien que pudiera considerar aun un amigo, pero sí una buena persona, era bueno estar rodeada de alguien agradable. Maryse la miró curiosa cuando se lo presentó pero no preguntó demasiado, ella sabía que con Isabelle siempre se trataba de lo que ella quería compartir y cuando quisiera compartirlo, no de presionarla para hacerlo.

- ¿Dónde están todos? - Preguntó Isabelle tras haber dejado sus cosas en su cuarto alcanzando a su mamá en la biblioteca.

- Leo se fue al Instituto de Londres, creo que sabes porque aunque no me lo has dicho, Alec está con Magnus, Jace y Clary están en la casa de Luke pasando un día de verano, de hecho pensaba ir más tarde y reunirme con Jocelyn.

- Ya veo…. ¿Cómo está él? – Maryse levantó un segundo la mirada de los papeles que estaba revisando para darle una mirada curiosa.

- Con Clary mayormente, creo que está bien y que ha empezado a entrenar. Aún no toma una decisión lo cual me preocupa. Además, vino a conocer el Instituto ahora que Leo no está. Ahora tú dime ¿Cómo has estado?

- Mejor. - Respondió pero no miró a su mamá a los ojos. - ¿Crees que Luke se molestaría si Demian y yo fuéramos contigo?

- Le preguntaré. Tu padre ha estado hablando de una "relación" tuya con ese chico francés, creí que no te agradaba cuando lo conociste.

- Papá es así, está intentando presionarme, Demian ahora me agrada. - Respondió Isabelle levantándose y enfilando hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, luego se dirigió al cuarto de entrenamiento y encontró a un chico conocido entrenando, solo que esta vez llevaba el cabello recogido y podía ver su rostro como antes no, era Dylan.

- Mira a quien encontré por acá. – El chico se volvió para mirarla y le sonrió muy cariñosamente.

- ¡Isabelle!

- Hola Dylan, veo que empezaste tu entrenamiento.

- Está decidido, voy a ascender.

- Eso es maravilloso. - Isabelle le devolvió la misma sonrisa, cariñosa. – Me gusta verte la cara, eres guapo.

- Tu hermano Jace me prohibió llevar el cabello sobre el rostro en la sala de entrenamiento, dice que me distrae, lo hago cuando estoy afuera.

- Es algo muy Jace. Voy a salir con mi madre, te veré pronto.

- Está bien.

- Hasta luego Dylan. – Dijo Isabelle y se dio vuelta para salir del salón de entrenamiento.

- Isabelle espera. – Dijo él alcanzándola. – Gracias por todo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer

Isabelle estaba saliendo de la sala de armas cuando sintió un aroma familiar a sándalo, al volverse vio a una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo, Alec le estaba dando una sonrisa relajada, una de esas que te dicen: soy feliz.

- Eres una ingrata, ni una sola llamada mientras estuviste en Paris.

- Lo siento Alec.

- No no lo haces, te basta con saber que estoy vivo y estoy con Magnus, pero nosotros no somos así, te he extrañado Iz. ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien. París es magnífica, te traje un regalo – Isabelle le dio una sonrisa.

- Me trajiste ropa te conozco demasiado. – Alec se acercó colocando sus manos en los hombros de su hermana. – Sé cuándo estas bien y cuando no. No tienes que fingir para mí. - La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Isabelle.

- No siempre estoy fingiendo Alec.

Ambos estaban a punto de ponerse a discutir cuando Maryse apareció con Demian en el pasillo.

- Magnus está afuera esperándonos para ir a la casa de campo de Luke.

Clary, Jace y Simon habían pasado una mañana realmente agradable en el lago, Maia y Bat se les habían unido, al igual que Eric, Kirk y Matt, Clary había planeado especialmente el día como parte de su plan para distraer a Simon, ella sabía que eso era algo que él haría por ella si alguna vez llegaba a tener problemas con Jace, claro, cruzaba sus dedos porque ese día nunca llegara. Todos habían compartido una parrillada para la hora de la comida, Jocelyn le había hecho hamburguesas vegetarianas a Simon, lo cual era lo más dulce del mundo. Definitivamente el verano mejoraba el estado de ánimo de todos, incluido el de Jocelyn que parecía que había empezado a abandonar el luto por Jonathan y había vuelto a ser la persona de buen ánimo.

Maryse, Isabelle, Demian, Magnus y Alec entraron a la casa de campo pasado el mediodía cuando todos ya habían terminado la comida, Simon y sus amigos se habían adelantado para jugar en el lago mientras el resto permanecía en el comedor. Isabelle saludó con poca emoción, hasta que Jace se levantó de la mesa y le dio un emotivo abrazo de hermano y un beso en la frente.

- ¡Izzy! Te extrañé.

- Yo también.

- Hola Izzy. - Dijo Clary dándole un buen abrazo también mientras todos los observaban con curiosidad.

- ¡Oye Nefilim! - Maia levantó la voz animada. - es mentira lo que dicen, nadie te extraño ni un poco. - Maia le estaba dando una mueca.

- Yo sí te extrañé roomate. - Respondió Isabelle y nadie entendió el comentario a excepción de ellas dos y tal vez Maryse - Quiero presentarles a Demian es del Instituto de Paris. - Nadie se había percatado de la presencia del chico al lado de Isabelle.

- Bonjour. - Saludó él dándoles un movimiento con la mano derecha. – Clary le dio una mirada a Isabelle casi de advertencia.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Isabelle en voz baja

- Tú sabes, Simon está aquí, no debiste haberlo traído. – Respondió Clary en voz baja también, luego añadió. - Estábamos a punto de regresar al lago, ¿Vienen?

- De hecho necesito poner un lindo bronceado en mi piel y estrenarme un bikini que compré en Paris.

- Yo no quiero ver, mi hermana suele ser poco conservadora al respecto. – Dijo Alec arrastrando a Magnus a la parte trasera de la casa.

Maryse y Alec le dieron una mirada de advertencia que Isabelle ignoró por completo, unos minutos después Isabelle estaba caminando con Clary hacia el lago con el bikini nuevo encima. Demian se había adelantado con Jace y estaban conversando animadamente acerca de armas, Simon estaba jugando con Kirk, Matt y Eric a arrojarse desde una llanta amarrada a un árbol alto hasta el lago, cuando Eric se quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

- ¡OH por Dios! Regresó.

- ¿Quién es ella? - Dijo Kirk - Mirando en la misma dirección a donde Eric estaba mirando todavía con la boca abierta.

- Es la chica. – Respondió Eric.

- Ahora entiendo porque estaban peleando ustedes dos.

Cuando Simon se volvió para ver lo que sus dos amigos habían visto, se encontró con la figura de Isabelle Lightwood caminando en dirección al lago, llevaba un bikini diminuto color rojo era del mismo color de sus labios y el cabello negro lo llevaba suelto largo hasta la cintura y se movía al ritmo de su andar, la piel era blanca adornada por las runas que de ninguna manera parecían extravagantes ni fuera de lugar, era como una obra de arte sobre otra obra de arte, Simon recordó cuando ella le había dicho que algún día le dejaría tocar sus runas permanentes, ahora era como un sueño. El chico la miró fijamente y por un momento juró que ella se movía en cámara lenta hacia él, y ella también lo miró por una milésima de segundo con indiferencia y entonces se desvió justo a donde estaban Jace y un chico más delgado con facciones finas, era rubio también, aunque un rubio más claro, el desconocido le dio una mirada de arriba abajo a Isabelle ofreciéndole una mano para que ella girara para él, ella con una sonrisa amable la tomó y lo hizo, Simon supo que ese era el chico francés que Clary le había mencionado.

- ¡Ella es muy sexy! - Dijo Eric saliendo de su impresión y Simon lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo, recordando de repente que Eric había sido casi responsable de que él ya no saliera con ella.

- Tal vez deberías ir ahora e invitarla a salir ¿No crees? - Simon le dio un empujón y empezó a abrirse camino a través del agua para salir del lago.

- Simon deberías mirar tus pantalones antes de salir del lago. - Le dijo Kirk y Simon por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido gracias al "efecto bikini rojo" de Isabelle, ya que sus pantalones parecían una carpa recién armada.

Simon inmediatamente se sumergió nuevamente en el lago antes de que alguien más pudiera notarlo visiblemente avergonzado como si quisiera que la tierra se lo tragara.

- Está bien amigo. - Dijo Matt. - Nadie te culpa. Es apenas normal con esa chica. - Simon se quedó allí callado con la mitad del cuerpo metido en el agua y el sol hacía que su cabello se viera más marrón y sus ojos más claros. Fue en ese momento cuando Isabelle se permitió así misma mirarlo detenidamente, notó que se había cortado un poco el cabello mientras ella no había estado en NY y definitivamente el entrenamiento empezaba a hacerlo ver menos flaco, Isabelle sintió que su corazón se aceleró mientras lo miraba fijamente por varios segundo, Demian lo notó y le dio un apretón en la mano.

- ¿Quieres meterte al agua Isabelle?

- Supongo que el lago es lo suficientemente grande. - Respondió ella sin reconocer que el lugar era especial para ella y Jace también notó que su estado ánimo había cambiado pero no quiso hacer ninguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos.

- ¡Vamos entonces! – Dijo Jace mientras abrazaba a Clary para llevarla al lago, Demian se quitó la camisa y los pantalones para quedarse solamente en boxers e Isabelle le dio una mirada descarada.

- Pervertida. - Dijo él mientras la guiaba hacia el lago.

- Yo no soy gay, te recuerdo.

Clary y Jace buscaron un lugar apartado, eso dejo a Isabelle y a Demian mentidos en el lago jugando en pareja y realmente parecían una pareja de manera tan perfecta que Simon odió el tener que quedarse allí metido observándolo, Isabelle había conseguido un grado en crueldad con él esta vez.

- Isabelle está jugando rudo. – Le dijo Clary al oído a Jace

- Ella sabe usar sus atributos, Isabelle 1 Simon 0.

- ¿Es una competencia?

- Te dije que caminaría sobre su corazón con sus tacones altos, tal vez tardó un poco mi predicción pero es mi hermana – Dijo Jace con una sonrisa arrogante. – El rompió su corazón, se lo merece.

- No estoy tan segura, Simon tiene lo suyo también, ella no va caminar sobre nadie.

- ¿quieres apostar?

- ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?

- Alguno de los dos va a terminar rindiéndose, alguno de los dos va a terminar confesando lo que siente.

- Tu hermana va a perder

- Isabelle Lightwood no pierde nunca, te lo aseguro, mírala. Lo he visto muchas veces.

- No me agrada ese exceso de confianza, acepto, esto es una apuesta

- Está bien. Si gano dejaras que ella organice tu fiesta de cumpleaños

- ¿una gran fiesta? No no quiero.

- Creí que estabas segura que ibas a ganar.

- ¿Qué obtengo si gano?

- Tú elije. Igual no vas a ganar.

- Ok si gano voy a castigar tu arrogancia, vas a vestirte como chica durante todo un día y vas a dar clases así.

- ¡Por el Ángel! ¿Yo apuesto por tu fiesta de cumpleaños y tú apuestas por mi humillación? ¡Eres malvada! …

- Lo soy, ¿Cómo definimos quién gana?

- El primero que confiese lo que siente es el perdedor.

- ¿estas seguro de esto Jace? Va a haber humillación para ti.

- ¡Estoy seguro!

Demian se encontraba muy cerca de Isabelle, aunque era una manera inofensiva que Simon hubiera podido interpretar si no estuviera enceguecido por los celos, Isabelle y Demian estaba conversando en francés y en ese momento Simon odió no haber puesto más atención a sus clases de lengua extranjera en la escuela.

- ¿Es ese el chico? – Preguntó Demian en francés, Isabelle asintió. - Es bastante normal, nada extraordinario.

- Él es bastante extraordinario, te lo digo yo que he salido con suficientes chicos.

- Entonces no es mi tipo. Tal vez Alec.

- ¡Cuidado! Tiene novio.

- Lo sé, pero es lindo.

Maryse, Luke y Jocelyn se sentaron a conversar de temas importantes en un espacio que Luke había habilitado como una especie de estudio mientras los más jóvenes se dirigían de regreso al lago, ahora había una camaradería entre los tres que no habían tenido ni siquiera en la época del Círculo, el firme propósito de hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

- Perdimos nuestro tutor otra vez. – Dijo Maryse. – Estoy segura de que el chico intento sobrepasarse con Isabelle. Es como una corazonada.

- Ya sabes cómo es, tú misma lo viviste un par de veces ¿no? . Dijo Jocelyn y Maryse le dio una mirada curiosa.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Eres Maryse Trublood, todavía recuerdo cuando la mitad del círculo babeaba por ti.

- Yo estaba enamorada de Robert no podía notarlo. Volvamos a temas importantes. – Añadió Maryse un poco incomoda. - No van a enviar otro tutor pronto, no creo que sea factible en el momento así que conversé con Jia acerca de otra posibilidad.

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Luke.

- Me encantaría que Jocelyn nos ayudara, sé que es muy buena, era la mejor de la clase en Alicante, logró esconder la Copa de Valentine cosa que era bastante difícil

- ¿Qué dijo Jia al respecto?

- Lo permitiría de manera no oficial, si queremos que seas tutora oficial del Instituto tendría que someterlo a votación.

- No sé si quiera eso sinceramente Maryse.

- Tu hija es la única que no tiene el entrenamiento completo Jocelyn y tendremos un nuevo alumno, Alec puede enseñarles pero no como tú y lo sabes.

Jocelyn le dio una mirada a Luke como si quisiera su opinión.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Maryse, eras la mejor de la clase y Clary merece la mejor maestra teniendo un don tan poderoso.

- Sería un honor poder enseñar en el Instituto, fue algo que siempre quise hacer cuando era joven, enseñar. Lo haré.

Maryse le dio una buena sonrisa y Luke un beso en la mejilla a su esposa

Un par de horas después Simon había logrado salir del lago visiblemente frustrado, y se había metido en el cuarto para cambiarse y ponerse ropa seca, sus amigos habían hecho lo posible para no hacerle ninguna broma pero realmente habían sido insoportables. Isabelle también había dejado de tomar el sol regresando a la casa cuando los dos se encontraron frente a frente en el pasillo, ya que ella estaba intentando encontrar el baño para quitarse el bikini y volverse a colocar la ropa con la que había llegado. Simon tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no mirarla de arriba a abajo otra vez.

- Hola Isabelle. - Dijo mirando solo su rostro, e Isabelle pensó en ese momento que podía soportar la mirada de cualquier hombre sobre ella, pero eran esos ojos marrones que no se apartaban de su rostro los que la hacían sentir un vacío en el estómago, sin embargo ella evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

- Hola. Tengo tu libro de Harry Potter justo aquí. - Respondió abriéndose camino hacia su maleta y sacando La Piedra Filosofal, luego se lo extendió sin mirarlo aun.

- ¿Te gustó?

- Sí, estoy a punto de terminar la Cámara Secreta, Demian me regaló una copia cuando estábamos en Paris. - Respondió ella

- Me alegra. - Dijo él sin apartar ni un segundo los ojos de ella - Escucha Isabelle acerca de lo que sucedió.

- Lo que sucedió ya fue, déjalo pasar. No quiero pensar más en el pasado respecto a ti. Voy a cambiarme.

Simon se quedó callado viéndola como se metía al baño. De repente la puerta del baño se volvió a abrir. - ¿Simon? Que suerte que no te hayas ido, ¿puedes ayudarme con algo?

Él estaba sorprendido y casi sin entender que era exactamente lo que quería Isabelle, hasta que la vio darle la espalda y levantarse el cabello con las manos, estaba pidiéndole que le desatara la tira de la parte superior del bikini en su espalda, Simon reaccionó tarde pero finalmente se acercó jalando la tira lentamente como si quisiera absorber el momento hasta desamarrarla, Izzy fue mucho más allá sosteniendo el top con un brazo y volviéndose para darle las gracias con un guiño condescendiente, luego cerró la puerta nuevamente, Simon sintió que acababa de vivir un episodio surrealista.

- Simon… - Luke estaba apenado cuando le habló. – Tienes una situación abajo amigo.

- ¡Debes estar bromando! – Dijo Simon cuando miró abajo exactamente a sus pantalones que otra vez estaban abultados – No otra vez, ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?

El chico subió las escaleras y regresó a su habitación avergonzado.


	17. Chapter 17

Regalito para inicio de fin de semana para sus mercedes. Faltan 6 días para Sinsajooooooo :D

La canción que elegí para este post es Beautiful de James Blunt, de hecho todo el post gira alrededor de esa canción, ya que no dicen nada nunca de las canciones esta sí tienen que escucharla para entender el post.

¿Quién ganará esta apuesta? Comenten con #TeamSimon o #TeamIzzy no se vale ser neutral, no estamos en Suiza.

TMI fue escrita por Cassandra Clare.

**La rompecorazones vs chico el nerd.**

_"__Eres hermosa, es verdad"_

_Beautiful – James Blunt_

Una fogata es algo que inicia de manera muy sencilla: Los chicos de la banda se sentaron a las afuera de la casa de campo después de haberse quitado toda la ropa mojada, Eric empezó un fuego para comer malvaviscos, los otros chicos sacaron sus instrumentos de la camioneta, Luke, Jocelyn y Maryse se dedicaron a tomar vino en el porche de la casa, nunca hablaron del pasado, ni del Circulo, ni de Valentine, hablaron del presente y del futuro, todo parecía un poco más brillante. Magnus y Alec que se habían escapado suficiente tiempo por fin habían regresado para tomar vino con ellos

Isabelle ya con ropa seca había regresado para sentarse con Clary, con Jace y con Demian, estaban agotados de la tarde y solo querían estar allí y relajarse. Clary estaba haciendo un dibujo del lago en verano, Jace estaba jugando con su cabello. Maia y Bat de vez en cuando participaban de la conversación, aunque más bien se dedicaron el uno al otro. Clary ingresó a la casa para buscar a Simon después de parecerle demasiado el tiempo en el que él había desaparecido en su cuarto.

- ¿Simon? ¿Quieres salir de allí?

- No, me voy a quedar aquí hasta mañana

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? - Preguntó Clary entrando. Simon estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza clavada en sus historietas, él no respondió la pregunta. - ¿Es por Isabelle? - Simon asintió sin levantar la cabeza.

- Oye… no te aísles de nosotros solo por ella, intenta disfrutar el momento. Los chicos de la banda están aquí por ti y tú estás aquí encerrado.

Simon no se movió ni un minuto de su posición, estaba todavía un poco avergonzado por lo que había pasado temprano y no tenía la intención de salir para ver a Isabelle con el chico francés. Clary se hizo a su lado para leer las historietas con él, pronto ambos terminaron conversando animadamente acerca del tema.

- ¿Sabes? tengo un numero de Naruto que creí que había comprado, te juro que recuerdo que lo tenía, pero ahora no aparece por ningún lado. ¿Tú lo tienes?

- No tengo nada nuevo de Naruto, la última historieta me la diste tú hace meses pero no era de esas

- Mi memoria como siempre haciendo desastres conmigo. - Dijo él cerrando de repente el comic impaciente

- Para alguien que siempre ha sido tan claro en sus pensamientos debe ser difícil, lo siento.

- Tranquila….

- ¿Podrías bajar un rato con nosotros? los chicos hicieron una fogata y están tocando, podría ser divertido, no tienes ni siquiera que mirar a Isabelle. - Clary estaba usando ese tono de voz tan persuasivo que había logrado meterlo en el Pandemonium. - ¡Vamos! Solo un rato, si no te sientes bien prometo que yo subiré contigo nuevamente.

Mientras los chicos de la banda se dedicaron a hacer su música, Isabelle, Jace y Demian se había unido a la conversación de los mayores para contarles anécdotas de Paris y para darle un poco de espacio a Maia y a Bat, Demian les estaba contando acerca de la vida francesa, como hacían un poco las cosas en el Instituto de Paris cuando Clary pasó por su lado arrastrando a Simon para llevarlo con los chicos de la banda, Simon llevaba su vieja guitarra en la otra mano, pero se veía un poco desanimado, Isabelle le dio una mirada veloz una que solo Alec pudo notar.

Los chicos estaban haciendo música no tan buena, aunque era más para pasar el rato, Isabelle no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad para jugar con la mente de Simon, así que se acercó mucho más a Demian y empezó a hablarle en susurros y a sonreír para él aunque solamente estuviera fingiendo.

Simon logró sonreír por algunos momentos, hasta que se volvió para ver a Isabelle levemente recostada en el hombro de Demian, los dos estaban hablando muy cerca, aunque no se estaban besando era obvio que ambos tenían una relación muy cercana, una que ella ya no tenía con él.

- ¡Oye Simon! No te quedes allí sentado haciendo nada, toca algo con nosotros. - Dijo Matt para distraerlo.

- Es una lástima que ya no tengamos cantante, el chico Jordan era uno bueno

- ¿Ustedes recuerdan a Jordan? - Preguntó Simon con sorpresa.

- Claro que sí, él estaba con nosotros en la banda hasta que desapareció.

- Él murió. - Dijo Clary.

- Es una lástima. - Dijo Eric y todos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. - Simon toca algo con nosotros, lo primero que se te ocurra.

Simon tenía solo una idea en su mente: Isabelle la chica más hermosa que jamás había conocido, estaba a tan pocos metros de distancia con otro chico, entonces recordó una canción que todos conocían, todos excepto los que eran nefilims y vivían su vida fuera de este mundo.

- OK. - Déjame yo intento algo. - Dijo él y sus dedos hicieron magia sobre la guitarra vieja que tenía, la melodía era simple pero muy bonita, tanto que los que estaban sentados en el porche se quedaron en silencio para escucharla, todos incluyendo a Isabelle.

_Mi vida es brillante. _

_Mi amor es puro. _

_Vi un ángel. _

_De eso estoy seguro. _

_Ella me sonrió en el metro. _

_Ella estaba con otro hombre. _

_Pero no perderé el sueño por eso, _

_Porque tengo un plan. _

_Tú eres hermosa, eres hermosa. _

_Eres hermosa, es cierto. _

_Vi tu cara en un lugar lleno de gente, _

_Y no sé qué hacer, _

_Porque nunca estaré contigo. _

Isabelle vio como pasaban varias cosas mientras Simon cantaba la canción, primero Jocelyn le sonrió a Luke diciéndole que conocía la letra y él le susurró algo que nadie pudo escuchar, cuando Isabelle se volvió a ver a Maia y a Bat los dos se habían envuelto en un abrazo, Bat estaba tarareándole la canción al oído a la chica lobo. Izzy volvió a mirar a Simon y por un momento los dos se encontraron en una mirada que decía muchas cosas, la chica sintió su corazón dar un salto porque la voz de Simon no era tan común pero sí sonaba muy bien con la canción, Simon lucía hermoso para ella, sentado al lado del fuego que iluminaba sus ojos y cabellos marrones, parecía tan imposiblemente lejos sumergido en su música. Isabelle tuvo la fantasía por un segundo de que él estaba cantando para ella.

_Tú eres hermosa, eres hermosa. _

_Eres hermosa, es cierto. _

_Debe haber un ángel con una sonrisa en su cara,  
>al que se le ocurrió que yo debería estar contigo<em>

_Pero es hora de afrontar la realidad, _

_Nunca estaré contigo._

Simon terminó la canción y para su sorpresa recibió varios aplausos, sin embargo cuando se volvió para mirar a la única persona en la única persona para la que había cantado, ella ya no estaba sentada al lado de Demian, el lugar estaba vacío. Jace le dio una mirada a Alec de esas que solamente podían leer ellos dos. – Yo voy. – Dijo Alec unos segundos después.

Alec la encontró escondida en la habitación de Clary, sentada en el suelo con la espalda recostada en la cama y a oscuras.

- ¡Vete Alec!

- No, no tienes que esconderte de mí. - Alec sabía que estaba llorando por el sonido de su voz, pero no podía ver las lágrimas a causa de la oscuridad de la habitación.

- Me estoy escondiendo de mí misma, me da vergüenza lo que soy. - Alec se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó.

- No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte ¿ok? con frecuencia amamos las cosas incorrectas pero eso solo nos hace humanos. ¿Crees que Jace es patético por haber amado a Valentine?, ¿por extrañarlo a veces? - Isabelle negó con la cabeza, estaba recostada sobre su hombro, él estaba acariciándole el cabello. - Nadie cree que eres patética por querer a Simon, eso solo está en tu cabeza.

- no quiero que tenga ese poder sobre mí.

- Era una buena canción, a todo el mundo le gustó. No eres la única que se conmovió con ella, no seas tan dura contigo misma. No es malo sentirse así Iz

- Es que te juro que cuando avanzo dos pasos retrocedo cinco, es frustrante. - Alec sonrió y ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro - ¡Oye! No te burles de mí

- No lo hacía.

- No puedo dejarlo ganar, no puedo dejar que haga conmigo esto siempre. Soy Isabelle Lightwood

- Regresemos, vamos a casa Isabelle Sophia Lightwood Trueblood. – Si no hubiera estado tan oscuro su hermana lo habría visto blanquear los ojos antes de levantarse.

Al final de la noche los visitantes repartieron sus despedidas para regresar a la realidad de sus vidas cotidianas.

- La canción fue un buen detalle. - Le dijo Jace a Clary cuando estaban a punto de irse, en medio de la despedida que incluía varios besos y abrazos. - Reconozco que subestime al chico rata. Isabelle 1 - Simon 1.

- No le digas chico rata.

- se merece eso y que lo golpee.

- No vas a golpear a Simon, ya hablamos de eso.

- No prometo nada. - Respondió él

- Te recuerdo que nos salvó la vida a todos, así que no vas a tocarlo y punto.

- Ese fue un golpe bajo

- Pienso usar ese argumento hasta el final de nuestros días. Voy a ganar esta apuesta.

Simon esa noche llevaba un lindo bronceado que lo hacía ver más guapo, si él hubiera sido más curioso o no estuviera tan frustrado, habría notado que el libro olía a rosas de tantas veces que Isabelle se había quedado dormida con él en las manos.

A pesar del regreso de Isabelle, la rutina de Simon no se modificó en lo absoluto, ya que Isabelle se dedicó a mostrarle NY a Demian, se sentía "casi" como si lo estuviera evadiendo, intentaba no frecuentar el mismo espacio que él, obviamente Simon estaba celoso del francés, pero principalmente estaba triste porque la extrañaba, extrañaba a la Isabelle asequible a él, no la bomba sensual que había regresado desde Paris, esa Isabelle lo único que hacía era volverlo loco.

Claro que había pequeños momentos en que coincidían como una que otra comida pero Isabelle estaba tomando practica en ser fría, se alimentaba de la idea de que él nunca la había amado lo suficiente, no como ella lo amaba a él, en ese sentido no había mejor refrán para definir su situación: _aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer_.

Demian se quedó en NY solo una semana, sus obligaciones en el Instituto de Paris lo obligaron a regresar antes, Simon agradeció internamente que por fin el francés se hubiera ido, tenía toda la intención de poder conversar con Isabelle en algún momento sin que el otro chico estuviera revoloteando todo el tiempo alrededor de ella. Simon por fin había podido atraparla el siguiente sábado a la entrada del Instituto, ambos se habían sentado en las escaleras, Simon tenía una caja de cartón con él que había traído desde su casa.

- Isabelle, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- ¿Qué quieres mundano? – Respondió ella sin mirarlo, tenía la vista fija en la avenida.

- Yo… quería disculparme

- ¿otra vez? te dije que no fue nada, déjalo pasar.

- ¿Por qué actúas como si me odiaras todo el tiempo?

- Tal vez esa es la manera en que trato a los mundanos, ¿no has pensado en eso?

- Entiendo que ahora es imposible pensar en algo más contigo, eres Isabelle Lightwood la poderosa cazadora de sombras. Yo solo quería decirte que me gustaría ser tu amigo.

Isabelle le dio una mirada fría, si algo que no quería con Simon era una amistad.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo querría ser amiga tuya, mundano?

- No lo sé, pero te traje una ofrenda de paz, es un regalo, espero que te agrade. - él le entregó la caja. Isabelle la abrió con curiosidad pensando _¿qué cosa especial podría haber dentro de una caja de cartón común y corriente?,_ no había nada que Simon pudiera comprarle que ella necesitara, los Lightwood podían ser realmente prepotentes, más cuando habían sido heridos.

- ¿Qué hay adentro que podría interesarme?

- Ábrelo y ya Iz.

En este caso Isabelle estaba realmente equivocada, Simon siempre lograba vencerla una y otra vez, era como si siempre tuviera la llave para llegar a su corazón. _¿Cómo ese mundano flaco de anteojos podía ganarle la partida tantas veces? _Dentro de la caja había la cosa más dulce y tierna que había visto en su vida. Un pequeño gatito de un poco más de un mes, color amarillo y ojos amarillos la estaba mirando, y era peludo y tenía la pequeña nariz color café.

- ¿Me estás dando un gatito? – Simon vio inmediatamente como los ojos de Isabelle cambiaron, por un momento estuvo cerca ser la chica que había besado debajo del árbol de cerezo en verano.

- Te habías quejado no sé cuántas veces de que habían robado a Iglesia y pensé que sería un buen regalo. Sé que te gustan los gatos.

Isabelle lo sacó de la caja y lo cargó, era dulce y tierno, y el gatito empezó a ronronear en sus brazos, era probablemente lo más tierno que alguien le había regalado.

- ¡Por el Ángel! es perfecto, ¡gracias Simon! – Isabelle lo estaba rascando detrás de las orejas y tenía una sonrisa inmensa. – Es un chico, ¿Tiene un nombre?

- No realmente, pensé que querrías ponerle tú misma el nombre.

- ¿Qué te parece Han?

Simon la miró sorprendido por un minuto arqueando las cejas, era una clara referencia a Han Solo de Star Wars, su corazón dio un salto.

- Es un nombre perfecto Iz… entonces, ¿aceptas mi ofrenda de paz? ¿amigos?

El rostro de Isabelle se ensombreció por unos momentos.

- ¿amigos? Sabes que… Voy a llevar a Han adentro, deberías regresar a tu casa, te veré por allí. Gracias.

Isabelle tomó en una mano al gatito y en otra la caja y se metió al Instituto con paso seguro pero evidentemente molesta, Simon se quedó afuera evidentemente confundido al verla entrarse así. El elevador del Instituto se abrió e Isabelle tuvo que presenciar a Jace y a Clary besando de manera tan apasionada que parecía que lo fueran a hacer allí mismo.

- ¡Qué desagradable! Búsquense un cuarto. – Dijo ella molesta, pero más que molesta estaba a punto de llorar

- ¿Quién es tu amiguito?

- Simon me regaló un gatito como ofrenda de paz. – respondió ella y tenía los ojos brillantes.

- Lo sabía, estuvo buscando ese gatito toda la semana – Dijo Clary arreglándose un poco el cabello

- ¿Por qué siempre logra hacerme esto? ¡Derribar todos mis muros con algo tan simple como un gato! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a olvidarlo si hace esto?

- Iz… - Empezó Jace.

- ¡Cállate! – Respondió ella. – Salgan del ascensor par de babosos. Y Clary, no te atrevas a decirle nada a él.

Ellos salieron haciendo comentarios acerca de cómo ella siempre estaba mal humorada últimamente, luego Isabelle se metió y la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Clary le dio una mirada divertida a Jace mientras le tomaba la mano.

- ¿sabes qué significa eso?

- No… ¿Qué?

- Isabelle 1 – Simon 2. Voy a ganar y lo sabes.

- El mundano sabe jugar, lo reconozco. ¿Un gato?… a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido. –Dijo el dándole un beso en la cabeza. – de hecho es injusto, ella está enamorada de él

- ¿estas intentando deshacer nuestra apuesta? Tienes miedo de perder

- Un momento, tú le ayudaste escoger ese gato ¡Es trampa Clary!

- No lo es, yo no le di la idea solo lo acompañe

- ¡Eres una tramposa! Es increíble cómo me estás haciendo perder esta apuesta

- ¿preocupado?

- De hecho sí y mucho. Increíble voy a tener que vestirme de mujer.

- Te dije que no fueras tan arrogante.

La relación de Simon e Izzy mejoró solo un poco, ya no estaba intentando evitarlo a toda costa y no era hostil pero tampoco permitía conversaciones de más de tres líneas, en varias ocasiones se encontraron en el cuarto de armas, Simon había empezado a tirar al arco y se le daba muy bien, era mejor que Isabelle en ese aspecto, Izzy se había dedicado a perfeccionar la técnica con la espada, aunque Jace era estricto y no le concedía nada.

Isabelle que tantas veces se había negado a regresar al Pandemonium, accedió después de que Maia y Magnus prácticamente le rogaron diciéndole que era el alma de cualquier fiesta, esa frase sencillamente la puso en el lugar, era extraño lo que se había formado en la ciudad, de repente los submundos y los nefilim se llevaban mejor que nunca, así que Isabelle terminó en el club donde había visto a Simon por primera vez.

El ruido de la música del Pandemonium era estridente, Simon como siempre parecía fuera de lugar allí, Clary estaba a su lado, y al lado de ella estaba Jace con sus habituales comentarios sarcásticos y su mirada de pocos amigos, a Simon le hubiera caído mal el rubio sino fuera porque él chico le había mostrado cierto respeto que seguramente tenía que ver con algo que había pasado y que él no recordaba. Simon estaba vestido con unos simples jeans, una camisa de abotonar, una chaqueta de jean y zapatos converse, él tuvo la sensación de que había estado en el lugar antes, pero nada relevante venía a su memoria, Jace los guió hasta el segundo piso del club, una parte que parecía VIP, allí estaba Magnus y Alec, Maia, Bat, Lily y Dylan que se había unido a última hora para no quedarse solo en el Instituto, Simon sospechaba con que Maryse tenía que ver con que lo hubieran invitado a última hora.

Obviamente tener a los principales líderes de los submundos en una mesa era algo realmente muy importante, submundos y cazadores de sombras y él: Simon Lewis, mundano. Se estaba cansando rápidamente de la situación. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Claro, Clary le había dicho dos mil veces que se iba a divertir, que no era tan malo, que cambiara de ambiente, que no se quedara solo encerrado en casa, Simon no se había animado hasta que Clary había dicho la palabra mágica.

- ¿Sabes Simon?… Isabelle podría estar allí, pero si no quieres ir no importa.

Allí estaba sentado en una mesa entre Maia y Lily mientras todos compartían conversaciones acerca del mundo de las hadas y como ahora parecían los marginados del submundo, era una conversación interesante pero Simon no sabía que opinar al respecto, así que se limitaba a estar callado y a observar, Isabelle no se veía por ningún lado

- Oye Simon, ¿Cómo va la nueva vieja vida? como mundano digo. - Preguntó Maia animada.

- Normal. - Respondió tímido. - He estado entrenando para no sentirme tan fuera de lugar.

- ¿Tomaste una decisión acerca de ser nefilim? - Preguntó la jefe de los vampiros.

- No aún. - Respondió él y la pregunta cada vez era más recurrente entre todos los que frecuentaba.

- Ser nefilim es muy "cool" Simon, yo no lo dudé ni un minuto. – Dylan estaba tomando una cerveza, Alec y Jace le tenían un ojo puesto encima como si estuvieran cuidandolo

- Escucha Simon. - Lily se le había acercado para hablarle en susurros. - Ser nefilim es aburrido, se creen que están sobre todos, son prepotentes, no tienen nada de diversión. Si te agrada la idea de volver a ser vampiro, conozco quien puede ayudarte.

Lily evidentemente estaba bromeando porque sonrió inmediatamente dejando ver los colmillos y era algo aterrador de cierta manera, Maia blanqueó los ojos, evidentemente había escuchado el comentario.

- Ser lobo es muy sencillo y podrías salir a la luz del día por si te interesa.

- ¿Por qué le están ofreciendo a mi amigo ser un submundo? - Preguntó Clary.

- Ser vampiro suena bien.- Dijo Dylan. – Jace bufó inmediatamente.

- No lo es, Simon fue uno y vivía quejándose.

- No es verdad. – Dijo Simon irritado.

- Sí lo hacías. – Reconoció Clary dándole una mirada de disculpa.

- No ayudes Fray.

Maia estaba a punto de responder la pregunta inicial que Clary les había hecho, cuando de la nada apareció Isabelle y estaba enfada, mirando a Clary como si la fuera a matar.

- ¿Por qué demonios está él aquí? - Evidentemente Isabelle se refería a Simon, él la miró confundido, ¿Tan molesta se había convertido su presencia para ella? él creía que después de regalarle el gatito ella iba a tener una mejor actitud respecto a él pero evidentemente estaba equivocado, era una inmensa contradicción porque mientras Isabelle quería que él se largara de allí, Simon solamente podía ver que estaba hermosa, tenía un vestido strapless corto color negro que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, el cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una cola de pony, su piel estaba brillante como si hubiera tomado prestada la escarcha de Magnus, pero le sentaba mucho mejor que al brujo, y llevaba botines hasta los tobillos, el pendiente brillaba contra su piel y el látigo electrum estaba enrollado en su brazo derecho

- ¡Isabelle no seas amargada! - Dijo Jace, su voz era molesta y la miraba con ojos encendidos, obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que su hermana le estaba hablando a su novia, tal vez nadie hubiera sido capaz de contener a Isabelle en ese estado, solo esos ojos dorados mirándola con reproche.

- Me iré si te molesta. - Respondió Simon, pero Clary lo tomó de la mano para evitar que se levantara.

- No tienes que irte Simon.

Unos segundos después un hombre pálido apareció atrás de Isabelle, era un vampiro.

- ¿Vas a regresar a bailar o qué? Me dejaste allá parado como si fuera un idiota. - Isabelle se dio la vuelta y lo siguió mientras Simon la observaba. Sin embargo, cuando él por fin le quitó los ojos de encima, Isabelle le dio una señal a Maia que decía todo de su molestia: _Mantén los ojos en él, es peligroso. _Maia asintió sabiendo a que se refería Isabelle.

- ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes dos? - Preguntó Lily.

- Este mundano estúpido estaba saliendo con otra chica mientras salía con Isabelle. - Respondió Jace primero. - Error garrafal mundano.

- ¡Idiota! – Dijo Alec entre dientes dándole una mirada helada.

- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿otra vez? - Preguntó Maia con curiosidad dándole una sonrisa, Simon no respondió la pregunta.

- OK, esto es aburrido, discutir la vida sentimental de Simon. ¡vamos Clary! hora de bailar. - Jace la tomó de la mano y se la llevó y con ese mismo ánimo Magnus se llevó a Alec a la pista.

- ¿Quieres bailar? - Preguntó Bat y Maia asintió y dejo a Lily con Simon y con Dylan en la mesa.

- Si quieres bailar Daylighter, estoy disponible.

- No creo ser muy bueno para eso y no soy más Daylighter.

- Lo sé, no seas gruñón. Isabelle considera que este lugar es peligroso para un mundano, no creo que este lejos de la verdad, por eso esta tan enfadada.

- No lo creo, está pasándola muy bien con el vampiro, está molesta porque vine

- Ella tiene razón Simon, hay gente que no le agradabas, gente peligrosa. Deberías convertirte en Nefilim lo antes posible. Estas tomando demasiado tiempo para decidir, si fueras sabio ya habrías bebido de esa Copa.

- No lo haré si no considero que es lo que quiero hacer toda mi vida.

- Yo bailaré contigo. – Dijo Dylan unos minutos después, Lily le dio una mirada de arriba abajo, el chico tenía una apariencia medio gótica, el cabello alborotado y cubriéndole un poco el rostro, era alto y estaba vestido totalmente de negro. Era todo su tipo. Lily se dirigió a la pista de baile y Dylan la siguió

Simon estuvo aburrido un buen rato en la mesa debatiéndose entre si debía quedarse o irse cuando Clary apareció para llevárselo a la pista, Jace se había quedado conversando en el bar con Alec y con Magnus, Simon era terrible bailando, pero Clary estaba feliz.

- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

- Porque estás aquí Simon, porque eres parte de mi vida otra vez y lo amo. Te extrañé tanto.

- Yo también te extrañé mucho, aunque no supiera que lo hacía. - Los dos estaban prácticamente gritando, pero Clary estaba eufórica.

- Este fue el lugar donde todo empezó… aquí mismo, estábamos bailando y vi al chico de cabellos azules y luego a Isabelle.

- Supongo que vine aquí por seguirte a ti, parece algo tan mío.

- Sí. Y sé que odias la música y el lugar pero… quería saber si lograbas recordar algunos detalles.

Simon hizo un gesto de negación, era evidente que quería salir del lugar, en eso no había cambiado ni un poco.

- Esto fue muy dulce de tu parte Fray. Gracias.

- Sé que este no parece el lugar para tener una conversación así, pero tú eres mi familia Simon. - La canción se terminó justo en ese momento, ambos regresaron al bar donde estaban los chicos. A partir de ese momento Simon empezó a fluctuar entre el bar y la mesa VIP, hablando con el uno y con el otro de vez en cuando, pero siempre era el que sobraba, parecía que todos buscaban compartir un momento intimo en parejas y ese lugar no era para él.

Después de un buen rato decidió asomarse al balcón que daba al primer piso a la pista de baile, y desde allí podía ver a Isabelle quien había dejado atrás al vampiro y ahora estaba bailando con un chico de piel morena, fornido que la miraba de arriba abajo como si quisiera devorarla. Ella lo sabía y le agradaba ser el centro de atención.

Jace y Clary habían estado bailando y besándose en medio de la pista de baile apasionadamente, el sonido de la música era muy sensual, Jace pudo sentir los efectos del momento, ya que de tomarla por la cintura paso a tocarle el trasero con deseo, a ella le encantaba el efecto que podía tener en él, en medio de besos y jadeos él empezó a buscar un lugar más privado para compartir con ella. Clary sonrió al descubrir donde se habían metido, claro que ella conocía muy bien la habitación en donde estaban, llena de cables, era como un deposito, Clary amaba la parte traviesa de Jace y en ese caso estaba en su máxima expresión. Jace empezó a besarle el cuello susurrándole al oído lo sexy que era y como le encantaba de esa manera como si fuera algo prohibido y estuvieran escondiéndose del mundo.

- Me pareciste hermosa la primera vez que te ví. Wow que chica tan valiente con esos preciosos ojos verdes.

- Nunca creí que pudieras considerarme así, yo pensaba que parecías tan peligroso como un león

- Puedo ser peligroso. – respondió él pasando una de sus manos a través de la blusa de ella enviando una corriente de electricidad por todo su cuerpo, ella empezó a desabotonar los botones de la camisa de él. - ¿No te molesta que lo hagamos aquí?

- ¡Oh no! – respondió Clary entre besos, dando un jadeo. – Es muy muy sexy. – En el fondo de su mente su mente le dijo algo de Simon quedándose solo pero ella la empujó rápidamente fuera de ella, sintiendo como Jace se excitaba más y más, ella podía sentirlo a través de sus pantalones. – Levántame. – su voz era toda deseo.

- Como órdenes. – Jace la levantó tomándola por el trasero y usando la pared para sostenerla y ella enrolló sus piernas por la cintura de él, gracias al entrenamiento ahora podía llevarle el ritmo decentemente, el empezó a encargarse de su ropa intención con dedos traviesos, expertos y delicados, dedos de pianista. Ella no era tan delicada como él cuando le desabrochó los pantalones, y menos cuando tenía ese nivel de excitación, se moría por verlo, por sentirlo dentro de ella.

- No piensas hacerme esperar ¿verdad?

- Quien diría que podías ser así Clary, me vuelves loco.

- Es tu culpa, lo sabes y lo sé.

- Oh no es tu culpa, créeme.

Simon se sentía muy solo, rodeado de muchas personas pero muy solo, odiaba la música que se tocaba en el Pandemonium pero sobre todo odia infinitamente al idiota que estaba bailando con Isabelle, un tipo que apenas conocía pero que no alejaba como a él, y lo odiaba mucho más porque podía bailar y llevarle el paso a ella como él nunca le había interesado hacerlo. El hombre la tomó por la cintura para acercarla a él y ella no lo rechazó, estaba tan cerca que hubiera podido besarla si quisiera y Simon no quería averiguarlo, no quería saber si ella lo dejaría, si se iba a ir después con él. El recuerdo llegó abruptamente, Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Clary y él en la corte Seelie, la reina de las hadas diciéndole a Clary que el beso que más deseara era el que la liberaría y Jace tomándola y besándola, un beso lleno de pasión, lleno de amor. Simon se había ido después que habían salido del lugar directamente al Hotel Dumort y allí lo había comprendido, Clary había roto su corazón e Isabelle estaba a punto de hacerlo nuevamente. Simon salió del club enfadado, frustrado y lleno de celos hasta la medula, quería tener a Isabelle así de cerca y besarla, recordaba sus labios suaves y la manera en que lo había mirado, su corazón ardía ante la idea de poder hacerlo de nuevo.


	18. Chapter 18

Por fin hoy me vi Sinsajo y estoy todavía como: urfskdfjkasdhfkasyfisfklsajklfjasfyaisof. Si me equivoqué es culpa de eso.

Por fin se van a dar cuenta quien ganó la apuesta. Por cierto el #TeamSimon es tremendamente popular, es que es tan lindo.

Cassie Clare escribió TMI. Estos hermosos personajes son creación de ella.

**Me preocupo por ti**

_"__Intento decir adiós y me ahogo  
>intento alejarme y tropiezo<br>pensé en intentar ocultar esto que es tan claro  
>mi mundo se viene abajo cuando no estas cerca" <em>

_I try – Macy Gray_

El cambio de temperatura fue algo que Simon agradeció internamente, mientras que dentro del Pandemonium era un infierno, tanto que había tenido que quitarse la chaqueta adentro y ahora la llevaba en la mano, afuera estaba haciendo frío, ya que era pasada la media noche. Él empezó a caminar lejos del lugar, no quería pensar ni siquiera en Clary aunque estaba muy molesto por haberlo dejado solo sabía que no era su culpa, que ella estaba enamorada de Jace, como él se había enamorado de Isabelle… y sí era hora de ir aceptándolo. Pensar en Isabelle hizo que le doliera el alma profundamente, ¿por qué él era así? ¿por qué siempre se fijaba en la chica equivocada? Haberse fijado en Clary parecía lógico porque era su mejor amiga y era accesible a él, pero ¿poner sus ojos en Isabelle Lightwood cazadora de sombras?, ¿una chica que no necesitaba de ningún hombre? esa sí había sido la peor estupidez de todo el universo. Simon pateó una lata de soda mientras iba caminando a toda prisa.

Isabelle siempre se daba cuenta cuando el individuo con el que estaba bailando empezaba a pensar que por eso ella iba a terminar en la cama con él, regularmente iniciaba con palabras empalagosas, luego con manos traviesas que regularmente iban a la cintura con la intención de ir más abajo, y después de eso sabía que iban a intentar besarla, ella conocía perfectamente el juego y sabía jugarlo, por su parte ella lo que hacía era atraerlos e ilusionarlos, hacerlos pensar que estaban cerca de conseguir su objetivo y luego botarlos, era muy divertido ver su decepción y su enojo. Isabelle estaba pensando justo en eso cuando perdió de vista a Simon, había estado mirando de reojo donde estaba, o si alguien se le acercaba o si decidía beber alguna cosa que por ejemplo lo convirtiera en rata, la chica estaba recorriendo con la mirada todo el club y por un momento le pareció ver a Dylan muy cerca de Lily pero eso no le importó, ya no podía encontrar a Simon,

- ¿Vas a seguir bailando? – Preguntó el tipo pero ella no lo escuchó, sino que salió de la pista y se fue a preguntarle a Maia.

- ¿Dónde está Simon?

- Lo acabo de ver salir, iba solo.

- ¿Solo? Que idiota puede ser peligroso

- ¿vas a ir a buscarlo?

Isabelle sopesó por unos segundos la situación, por un lado estaba su orgullo nefilim y Lightwood que le decía que no debía correr tras un chico jamás en la vida, menos por uno que le había roto el corazón. Por otro lado, estaba preocupada genuinamente por él, era tarde y las calles podían estar llenas de submundos que no acataran los acuerdos o tal vez algún demonio. Entonces la idea de que le pasara algo venció todo el orgullo que tenía dentro.

- Sí, voy a ir a buscarlo. Te veo luego.

- Corre nefilim.

Isabelle sabía que él intentaría caminar hasta el subterráneo pero esa era precisamente la zona más peligrosa para ir, cualquier mundano o submundo podía hacerle algo, se estremeció ante esa idea así que dibujó una runa de rapidez con su estela y pronto logró divisarlo, estaba pateando latas en medio de la calle. _- ¿Qué diablos pasa con él?_ – Se dijo para sí misma y continuó su paso hasta estar medianamente cerca de él.

- ¡Oye mundano! ¿A dónde diablos piensas que vas solo?

Simon se volvió sorprendido por esa voz que siempre lograba hacerlo vibrar.

- ¡No lo sé! Déjame en paz Isabelle, regresa con tu estúpido submundo. – el chico se preguntó cómo ella podía caminar tan rápido a pesar de llevar unos botines bastante altos.

- ¡Eres un idiota Simon! Puede ser peligroso.

- ¿Qué te importa a ti que pueda ser peligroso para mí? Llevas semanas ignorándome y ahora te preocupas por mí

- Tienes razón, pero igual podría pasarte algo. – Isabelle por fin lo había alcanzado y estaban frente a frente discutiendo, ella no recordaba nunca en todo el tiempo que se habían conocido haberlo visto tan salido de sus casillas, eso le parecía de repente muy atractivo.

- No tienes que caminar conmigo.

- Igual voy a hacerlo. – Isabelle le costó decir las siguientes palabras como si estuviera tragándose todo el orgullo que tenía. – Simon, yo me preocupo por ti.

- ¿lo haces? A veces cuando te miro no sé ni siquiera quien eres, la chica amable de la primavera o la que me ignora en el verano.

- Solías saber exactamente quién era yo… antes - Respondió ella con nostalgia, los dos continuaron caminando en silencio por unos minutos perdidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Isabelle continuó. - Debe sentirse bien ¿no? ¿Saber que me preocupo por ti? Supongo que le dijiste a tus amigos que me habías besado. Es lo que siempre soy para todos: el premio, el objetivo.

- No le dije a nadie que te había besado, igual nadie me lo creería, yo fui el único idiota que pensó que te fijarías en mí.

- ¿no le dijiste a nadie? – Isabelle lo miró extrañada.

- ¡No!, lo que pasó era algo solo entre los dos, nadie más tenía que saberlo, solo se lo dije a Clary porque confío en ella.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste del club solo? ¿Qué sucedió? – Simon se detuvo

- Recordé el día que la reina de las hadas hizo que observara como Clary besaba a Jace cuando pensaba que era su hermano, fue el día que fui hasta el hotel Durmont, el día que me convertí en vampiro.

- ¿es la razón por la que estas tan enfadado? – Preguntó sintiendo como su alma caía al piso. – Claro debí imaginarlo, siempre es Clary para ti ¿verdad?

- ¿De qué estas hablando? ¡No es por ella! Es por mi estupidez.

Simon continuó su camino dando grandes zancadas, solo la runa de rapidez permitía que ella le llevara el paso, la nefilim ya estaba empezando a sentir frío, su pequeño vestido no ayudaba mucho y había dejado su abrigo en el club. Simon lo notó inmediatamente, a pesar de que su ira era evidente le extendió la chaqueta.

- También me preocupo por ti Iz…

- ¿A qué te refieres con tu estupidez? - Preguntó ella mientras se ponía la chaqueta que tenía toda la esencia de él, algo que la hizo estremecerse. Tres minutos después Isabelle empezó a impacientarse ya que él no contestaba. - ¿Vas a contestar la pregunta?

- ¡Tú lo sabes! - Gritó él y había enojo y frustración en su voz, pero también había tristeza. – El haber pensado que tú podrías fijarte en alguien como yo.

- ¡Tú tenías tu maldita mundana, idiota! – Isabelle detuvo un taxi que pasaba por allí harta de la conversación – Simon súbete, es peligroso que tomes el subterráneo

- Está bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí.

- Súbete no seas infantil. ¿A dónde vamos primero?

- No lo sé, no puedo ir sin Clary a su casa.

- Vamos al Instituto. – Respondió subiéndose al taxi. – Simon lo pensó pero finalmente abordó a su lado. El silencio perduró hasta que llegaron al Instituto, ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de discutir su vida delante de un taxista. Isabelle se bajó primero, Simon pagó el taxi y la siguió levantando la voz.

- ¡No tengo ninguna mundana!, ¿Cómo podría salir con una chica simple cuando te tenía a ti? ¡Ninguna podría igualarte! En cambio tú me hiciste creer que podía estar contigo, luego me has hecho verte salir con ese francés, y ahora estabas bailando con no sé cuántos submundos que solo querían acostarse contigo, has sido tremendamente cruel.

Isabelle se detuvo confundida. - ¿a qué te refieres con que no hay ninguna mundana? fuiste tú el que me mintió el día del concierto en Prospect Park y que además tenía otra cita.

- Yo no conocía a la chica, mis amigos estaban preocupados porque yo estaba triste siempre y fueron ellos los que le dijeron que saliera conmigo. Eric la llevó a Prospect Park esa noche porque que no sabía que yo estaba pasando tiempo contigo, como te dije antes, nunca les dije que te había besado – Simon hizo una pausa para dejarla procesar la información, por fin estaba logrando que lo escuchara. Cuando continuó su voz era baja y avergonzada como si no quisiera que nadie escuchara su confesión. - Te mentí porque estaba celoso, ¡siempre estoy celoso respecto a ti! Eric había amenazado no se cuántas veces con invitarte a salir estaba obsesionado contigo, no lo culpo la verdad porque eres preciosa, pero yo tuve miedo porque él siempre consigue la chica que quiere, entonces te mentí para que no fueras al concierto porque la idea de verte salir con mi mejor amigo me era insoportable.

- ¿yo saliendo con el idiota de tu amigo mundano? ¡es una estupidez!

- ¡Yo soy un mundano! Es lo que soy Isabelle un mundano ordinario y simple, no hay ninguna diferencia entre él y yo. En cambio tú eres Isabelle Lightwood. ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar? Tú apareciste en mi casa y de repente estabas interesada, nunca entendí porque, supongo que estaba esperando que en cualquier momento te dieras cuenta que yo no nada extraordinario y salieras corriendo.

- Que estúpido ¡Tú eres diferente! mundanos, subterráneos, nefilims. Siempre eres diferente a todos, eres …

- ¿Soy qué? – Simon la estaba mirando con sus ojos grandes como si fuera un cachorro que necesitara cariño.

- Diferente a todos, extraordinariamente diferente a todos los chicos que he conocido en mi vida. – Las siguientes palabras Simon las dijo quedadamente como si temiera su respuesta

- ¿Piensas eso de mí? ¿Qué soy extraordinario?

- Claro que sí idiota

Los dos estaban mirándose frente a frente y la ira de Simon se había esfumado totalmente, ahora sus ojos marrones la miraban con anhelo. Hasta que Isabelle rompió el momento y se adelantó para entrar al Instituto, temiendo escuchar demasiado de él, no quería escuchar nada que Simon quisiera decirle sabiendo que siempre lograba llegarle hasta lo más profundo con sus palabras. – Lo siento Simon, no puedo hacer esto otra vez.

- ¡Iz no te vayas!

- No quiero escucharte Simon, he caído antes en esa trampa. – Isabelle continuó su camino abriendo la puerta del Instituto, él la siguió rogándole que lo escuchara una y otra vez pero ella no se detuvo. Izzy estaba sedienta así que el primer lugar que visitó al llegar fue la cocina, Simon continuó detrás de ella.

- Iz necesitas escucharme decir esto. – ella había abierto el refrigerador sirviendo un vaso de agua.

- No quiero escucharte Simon, así esta todo bien.

- La razón por la que recordé la Corte Seelie es porque esta noche tuve el mismo sentimiento cuando te vi bailando con todos esos tipos que te miraban como si fueran a devorarte.

- No quiero escucharte decir nada más. - Isabelle estaba dispuesta a irse de camino a su cuarto, no iba a darle lugar a la esperanza porque cada vez que tenía un poco caía más profundo y le costaba levantarse más, después de escucharlo decir esas palabras si las cosas no funcionaban otra vez no iba a haber ningún lugar al que ir para sentirse mejor. Isabelle abrió la puerta de la cocina para irse.

- ¿Sabes Iz? Clary no me siguió esa noche, pero tú me seguiste esta noche.

- ¿Eso que se supone que significa?

- Que te preocupo lo suficiente para tener esperanza.

- Pues no la tengas mundano. – Respondió ella sin volverse porque sabía que lo miraba no iba a ser capaz de decirle que no.

- A veces me asusta tener tantos sentimientos tan fuertes por alguien que apenas conozco, es una locura lo sé, pero es así, desde la primera vez que te vi en la parada del autobús. Pero igual, tengo esperanza.

Entonces Isabelle recordó lo que Magnus le había dicho cuando ella le pidió quitarle sus recuerdos de Simon, que tal vez él podía tomar sus recuerdos pero no sus sentimientos. Fue como si en su corazón se hubiera encendido una luz que se había extinguido gracias al dolor y la incertidumbre.

- ¿Es eso verdad? – Preguntó volviéndose, la esperanza estaba de regreso. – ¿Lo sentiste desde la primera vez que me viste?

- Lo es… aun desde antes, mis amigos querían que saliera con alguien más, pero yo solo quería salir con la chica con la que soñaba, la chica de cabellos y ojos negros que solía perseguir hasta que despertaba.

Simon acortó la distancia entre los dos con la esperanza de que esta vez la muchacha no saliera corriendo en dirección contraria, para su sorpresa ella no lo hizo, seguía mirándolo con esos ojos negros con un toque de dorado que siempre lo habían cautivado, parecía que ella había perdido las palabras, porque no le dijo nada. Simon fue valiente esta vez, porque sin pensarlo dos veces la besó, al principio fue solo un roce de labios, pero el hecho de que no lo rechazara lo alentó a continuar, esta vez besándola con anhelo. Se parecía mucho al beso que habían compartido debajo del cerezo en verano pero al mismo tiempo como si hubieran cambiado de roles, esta vez quien llevaba toda la ansiedad y el deseo era él, y quien parecía más cautelosa era ella. Él tomó su rostro entre las manos para hacer el beso más intenso Isabelle no era de las que se quedaba atrás, entonces lo abrazó por los costados y por unos minutos no importó nada más.

- Creí que nunca iba a poder besarte otra vez. – Dijo el muchacho cuando se separaron.

- Conozco la sensación, es horrible.

- ¿podríamos volver a no hacer eso por favor?

Cuando Clary y Jace regresaron a la mesa solamente estaban Maia y Bat repartiéndose besos descarados, Clary había estado buscando a Simon pero no lograba encontrarlo, tampoco a Isabelle. – Maia ¿Has visto a Simon?

- La última vez que lo vi salía por la puerta despavorido después de ver a Isabelle bailando con la mitad de los submundos del club.

- Ja te lo dije, esa es mi chica. – Dijo Jace. – ¡Punto para mi hermana! Esto es un empate… ¡Oh sí!

- De hecho… después que él se fue Isabelle dejo al brujo con el que estaba bailando en la mitad de la pista y salió corriendo detrás de él.

- ¡Punto para Lewis! ¡Oh por Dios! Voy a ganar esta apuesta.

- ¿Isabelle siguiendo al mundano? ¿Después de que le mintió?... Voy a perder esta apuesta. – Jace parecía impotente.

- Voy a llamarlo. – Dijo Clary y él le contestó a la tercera vez. – Simon ¿Dónde estás? Estaba preocupada

- En el Instituto con Isabelle, estoy bien. – Respondió él con la respiración agitada.

- Lamento haberte dejado solo.

- No importa Clary. Ahora todo está bien. – Respondió y luego colgó el teléfono, él e Isabelle continuaron la sesión de besos, cada beso era delicioso y el siguiente era mejor, dejaron que la sincronización que había entre los dos hablara mejor que las palabras.


	19. Chapter 19

**En el anterior capitulo estaba implícito quien ganó la apuesta pero me imagino que tendrán muchos comentarios al respecto así que…. Tráiganlos!**

**La canción de Christina Perri es lo más Sizzy posible en el universo. Les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo para comentar, algunos dan muchos votos, pero enserio el comentario es muy bonito leerlo.**

**J.K Rowling escribió Harry Potter y Cassandra Clare TMI…. Soy una friki total. **

**Un nuevo recuerdo de cocina **

_"__Pones tus brazos alrededor de mí y estoy en casa" – Arms Christina Perri_

- Recordé la primera vez que vine al Instituto y la sopa, el sabor era horrible.

- ¿Realmente recordaste el sabor de la sopa o estas tratando de avergonzarme?

Todavía estaban compartiendo la misma posición: sus manos en el rostro de Isabelle y ella abrazándolo.

- Jace dijo que lo único que quería era acostarme contigo, recuerdo todo: estaba tan enamorado de Clary, tan celoso por Jace. – Isabelle blanqueó los ojos inmediatamente para alejarse pero él no la dejó. – Recuerdo perfectamente que en el momento en que te vi aquí en esta cocina preparando esa sopa (te juro que olía muy mal), en ese momento no podía ver a nadie más, ni siquiera a Clary, solamente te veía a ti con tu sonrisa autosuficiente.

- Es una contradicción que recuerdes el sabor de esa sopa de todas las cosas que compartimos. – Isabelle le regaló exactamente esa misma sonrisa. – Aunque creo que puedes darte por bien servido después de todo.

- ¡Oh sí! señorita Lightwood, tomaría mil tazas de sopa de pescado si me dejara besarla otra vez.

- Tendrías que lavarte los dientes primero, te lo juro. – Simon intentó besarla otra vez pero ella lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Tú y yo vamos a ser exclusivos Simon Lewis! Si me entero que estas saliendo o si quiera mirando a alguien más, no responderé por mis acciones. ¡Y no vuelvas a mentirme! Dime la verdad por horrible que sea.

- ¿Qué pasa con el francés con el que estabas saliendo?

- No estoy saliendo con ningún francés. Es un amigo, confía en mí.

- Definitivamente vamos a ser exclusivos y eso incluye submundos y europeos ¿ok?

- Parece justo. – Dijo sonriéndole con autosuficiencia y lo besó otra vez. Simon aprovechó la cercanía para desatarle el cabello que cayó como una cascada sobre sus hombros, si antes se veía bien, con el cabello así le quitaba el aliento, era demasiado perfecta.

- Eres tan hermosa.

- Lo sé. – Respondió dándole una palmadita condescendiente en la cabeza. - y ahora… necesito un baño y dormir porque ha sido una noche larga, por cierto la habitación al lado de mi cuarto está disponible.

- Gracias.

Un par de horas después cuando Clary y Jace ya habían regresado, Isabelle ya se había dado un baño y se había ido a dormir, Simon aún estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja intentando conciliar el sueño mientras pensaba en Isabelle una y otra vez. Tenía todo un cruce de sentimientos porque por un lado se sentía confundido aun acerca de ser cazador de sombras, había compartido con ellos casi toda la noche y aún no se sentía parte de ese mundo, ni siquiera cuando hablaba con Maia o con Lily. Se sentía cómodo hablando con Magnus pero no parte de eso, por otro lado cuando estaba con Clary y con Isabelle se sentía como si estuviera en el lugar correcto. Luego recordaba a su mamá y a Rebecca, la música y sus sueños, entonces volvía a sentirse perdido.

Simon notó la voz de Isabelle desde su cuarto, estaba gritando algo que él no podía entender pero era un grito de angustia, Simon se levantó inmediatamente para saber si le sucedía algo, cuando abrió la puerta de su propia habitación el sonido se hizo más claro, no se molestó en llamar a la puerta sino que entró porque evidentemente estaba preocupado, entonces se dio cuenta que Isabelle estaba teniendo una pesadilla, tenía que ser horrible por la manera en que ella se veía, angustiada. Simon se acercó suavemente para despertarla, entonces se dio cuenta que Han dormía apaciblemente al lado de ella como una bola de pelo.

- Iz despierta, es solo un sueño. Despierta. – Simon estaba rozando el rostro de Isabelle con sus dedos en una expresión muy tierna. Él no había notado la figura de Maryse mirándolo desde la puerta, estaba solo concentrado en despertar a Isabelle. – Izzy, despierta, por favor. – Por fin su voz pudo alcanzarla porque ella abrió los ojos y lo encontró, y después de eso lo abrazó de tal manera que pudo haberlo dejado sin aliento.

- Simon, dime que sabes quién soy, por favor.

- Isabelle Lightwood, la chica más hermosa del mundo.

- ¿Lo que dijiste esta noche fue real?

- Sí, es lo más real que he dicho Iz. – Los dos continuaban abrazándose sin separarse ni un momento.

- ¿Te quedarías aquí esta noche? Por favor.

- Ok. – Respondió él y entonces Maryse por fin se hizo notar con un sonido proveniente de su garganta que los hizo sobresaltarse y separarse inmediatamente.

- Dejen la puerta abierta. No quiero dos jovencitos teniendo sexo prematrimonial bajo el techo del Instituto. – dichas esas palabras Maryse se fue.

Simon se sonrojó inmediatamente.

- ¿Por qué todos piensan que quiero solamente tener sexo contigo?

- Porque por mucho tiempo fue lo único que muchos quisieron.

- ¿Nosotros dos…? – Izzy negó con la cabeza.

- Mi mamá y Alec siempre son así conmigo, no te preocupes. Además si te deja quedar en mi cama es porque le caes muy bien, te lo juro.

- Es bueno escuchar eso.- Simon notó que Isabelle todavía estaba respirando sobresaltada por a la pesadilla, aunque no estaba llorando. - ¿Fue muy feo el sueño?

- Tan feo como cada noche. - la Isabelle segura había regresado luego de un momento de debilidad, ella se levantó de la cama para ir al baño causando que Han se despertara también. - Es algo con lo que debería haberme acostumbrado supongo. ¿Tú tienes pesadillas todavía? - Agregó hablándole desde el baño.

- No. A veces sueño con Edom y sueño contigo, pero ya no son pesadillas desde que Magnus hizo el encantamiento.

Él todavía estaba sentado en la cama, Isabelle había encendido la luz de la habitación y Simon por fin se fijó en pequeños detalles como el color de las paredes, negro y rosado fuerte, o la cantidad de armas que había colgadas y debajo de la cama, encima de la mesa de noche había algo que le llamó la atención, era un comic de Naruto, justo el que creía perdido de su colección, además del comic encima había dos hojas dobladas, una tenía el poema No 20 de Pablo Neruda traducido por él para su clase de español y la otra tenía el mismo poema con la caligrafía de ella.

Simon abrió el comic y empezó a leerlo desde atrás hacia adelante como se debía hacer y en la mitad del comic halló una nota, era la misma caligrafía de Isabelle.

- ¿Has soñado acerca de mí recientemente? – Preguntó Iz desde el baño pero Simon no le contestó, estaba todo en silencio, él estaba leyendo la nota.

_Simon he estado tratando de llamarte pero parece que tu teléfono está apagado. No sé dónde estás ahora. No sé si Clary ya te dijo que pasó esta noche. Pero tengo que ir con Magnus justo ahora, y en verdad me gustaría que estuvieras ahí. _

_Nunca me asusto, pero estoy asustada por Jace. Estoy asustada por mi hermano. Nunca te he pedido nada, Simon, pero estoy pidiéndotelo ahora. Por favor ven. -Isabelle._

Estaba tan concentrado leyendo la nota con su corazón latiéndole rápido que no notó cuando Isabelle regresó a la habitación, ella era como un gato silencioso - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - Simon no respondió, solamente se quedó allí con la vista fija en la nota y fragmentos de esa noche empezaron a venir a su mente, justo en el momento en que había hallado la nota en su apartamento. - ¡Simon! Dame eso.

- No, ¡es mía!, tú la escribiste para mí. Dice Simon y la firma Isabelle, ¿ves?

- Tú no recuerdas nada de eso por ende me pertenece a mí, además está en mi habitación y no deberías estar husmeando en mis cosas.

- Son MIS cosas.

- Deberías dármelas e irte entonces - Isabelle hizo el intento de quitarle el comic y la nota pero Simon se puso de pie y a pesar de que ella era alta no era más alta que él, menos sin tacones, era frustrante - No tienes derecho sobre eso si no lo recuerdas ¿ok?

Simon le dio su sonrisa favorita y ella sintió como su corazón saltó, era increíble lo que ese chico la hacía sentir.

- ¿Bajo las leyes de quién?

- Las mías, ¡Dámelo! y vete

- No.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Es mi habitación!

- Porque…. – Simon fue muy serio de repente y su voz era baja y tímida. - _"incluso si lo único que querías era que viniera aquí y te sostuviera entre mis brazos mientras duermes, lo habría hecho"_

- ¡Por el Ángel! - exclamó ella asombrada y mirándolo con ojos brillantes. - Lo recordaste. - Simon asintió ofreciéndole un abrazo que ella inmediatamente aceptó emocionada, los dos se envolvieron el uno en el otro, nadie dijo nada por varios minutos como si quisieran disfrutar el momento.

- Ahora, el comic y la nota van a regresar a mí ¿ok?

- No. - Respondió Isabelle saliéndose de sus brazos, aunque los dos tenían una sonrisa brillante.

- Oh sí, tú tienes mis camisetas aunque se ven mejor en ti obviamente. - Isabelle llevaba su camiseta y unos pantalones extremadamente cortos que dejaban ver sus piernas larguísimas y ultra sexies. Simon le dio una mirada rápida pero ella lo notó porque él se sonrojó

- Eres un descarado Simon Lewis, no voy a devolverte nada - Luego le dio un guiño sexy para tentarlo.

- Claro que sí, el comic, la nota y el poema No 20 con tu caligrafía son míos. Tú te quedas con las camisetas y mi tarea de español que no entregue por culpa tuya, no vas a lograr convencerme de lo contrario. – Ella sabía que él podía ser obstinado a veces pero no iba a dejarlo ganar.

- ¿Me estas retando?

- Yo también puedo ganarte alguna vez.

- ¿A sí? ¿Cómo? - Simon se acercó para mirarla a los ojos

- Iz, te he extrañado mucho, te fuiste por semanas a Idris y luego a Paris, durante meses soñaba contigo sin saber quién eras y no había nada a lo cual podía aferrarme para recodarte, por favor déjame tener una pequeña parte de ti ¿si?, ¿por favor? - Simon la estaba mirando con sus ojos inmensamente marrones, luego como si fuera un reflejo se acercó aún más y aplastó sus labios contra los de ella y la tomó por la cintura y la besó de tal manera que la hizo olvidar la razón por la cual estaban discutiendo, ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello haciendo un sonido ahogado y justo en ese momento él se retiró.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿Me vas a regresar mis cosas? – Isabelle blanqueó los ojos, había perdido

- Cualquier cosa que quieras ¿ok?… a y recuerda que: "Un gran poder conlleva a una gran responsabilidad"

- ¿Estas citando a Spiderman? – Isabelle le sonrió y volvió a besarlo cansada de esperar. Simon lo hizo como si quisiera hacerle entender que se preocupaba por ella, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho esa noche en el apto de Magnus.

- Parafrasear a Spiderman es tannn sexy.

- Friki. Vamos a dormir.

Los dos se metieron en la cama, Isabelle se acurrucó a su lado colocando la cabeza en su pecho para escuchar su corazón, él sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo pero no dijo nada.

- ¿ Que es esto? – Preguntó sintiendo por encima de la camiseta la estrella de David que Simon llevaba como dije.

- Era de papá, mi madre me la dio hace poco, es un símbolo judío.

- Me alegra que puedas tenerla, sé que tu fe es importante para ti. Cuando eras vampiro no podías hacerlo.

- Gracias. Te gustaría una historia para dormir?

- Hay algo que hago cuando no puedo dormir. - Isabelle sacó un libro debajo de su almohada, era un ejemplar del "Prisionero de Azkaban", Simon inmediatamente sonrió cuando lo vio. - ¿Leerías para mí?

- Claro que sí. Ven acá. – él libro en la parte señalada y empezó a leer: " - _Fue una idiotez pensar que era él -murmuró-. Quiero decir... ya sé que está muerto._

_-¿Piensas que los muertos a los que hemos querido nos abandonan del todo? ¿No crees que los recordamos especialmente en los mayores peligros? Tu padre vive en ti, Harry, y se manifiesta más claramente cuando lo necesitas. ¿De qué otra forma podrías haber creado ese Patronus tan especial? Cornamenta volvió a galopar anoche.-Harry tardó un rato en comprender lo que Dumbledore acababa de decirle.-Sirius me contó anoche cómo se convertían en animagos -añadió Dumbledore sonriendo-. Una hazaña extraordinaria...y aún más extraordinario fue que yo no me enterara. Y entonces recordé la muy insólita forma que adoptó tu Patronus cuando embistió contra Malfoy en el partido contra Ravenclaw. Así que anoche viste realmente a tu padre...Lo encontraste dentro de ti mismo" _Simon interrumpió la lectura un momento, lo que hizo que Isabelle se levantara un poco para mirarlo. - Me gustaría encontrar a mi padre dentro de mí mismo. – Dijo Simon. – Siempre lo recuerdo cuando leo esta parte, era un gran padre.

- lo sé, me lo dijiste una vez. Murió de un infarto. ¿Todavía piensas en las cosas que debiste haberle dicho o hecho? - Simon la miró con mucha emoción, como si esa información nunca la hubiera compartido nunca con nadie.

- A veces. Otras solo me pregunto qué haría él … ¿yo te conté eso? Nunca se lo dije a nadie, estoy seguro.

- Sí me lo contaste. ¿Sabes algo?…él ya está orgulloso de ti, te lo aseguro, eres un gran chico. – Simon no le dijo nada por unos segundos intentando descifrar las palabras de Isabelle, cuando la escuchó hablar nuevamente. – Me gustaría encontrar a Max dentro de mí misma, como Harry encontró a su padre

- Él lo hizo a través de su patronus.

- Lo sé. No tengo muchos animales favoritos, aunque si tuviera un pensamiento feliz usaría a Han.

- No tiene que ver con Max.

- Lo sé. – Respondió y luego volvió a recostarse en su pecho. - ¿Vas a continuar leyendo.

Simon volvió al libro. Isabelle amó el sonido de su voz, el sonido de su corazón, el olor de su jabón y la forma en que se quedó dormido varios minutos después con el libro en las manos y las gafas puestas, ella en un gesto de cariño le quitó las gafas y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Luego se acurrucó otra vez y se quedó dormida en sus brazos sin más pesadillas.

Los cazadores de sombras se levantaron temprano a pesar de haberse acostado muy tarde, Maryse les había dejado jugo de naranja, cereales y frutas para el desayuno, Jocelyn ya había ido para ayudar en el Instituto. Jace, Isabelle y Clary conversaban animadamente en la mesa mientras comían, cuando entraron Maryse y Jocelyn preocupadas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Clary

- Encontraron más cuerpos de mundanos, los halló la policía, habían sido enterrados. Han asesinado por lo menos tres más, ahora están cubriendo sus rastros.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

- Catarina nos avisó que la autopsia reveló que les drenaron toda la sangre antes de matarlos. Es la misma persona o submundo.

- ¿Vampiro?

- Posiblemente. Necesito que vayan a todos los lugares donde fueron hallados los cadáveres, necesitamos acabar con esto ahora. – Dijo Maryse con voz autoritaria. – No más cacería de demonios, no más distracciones.

- ¿Abandonaremos la cacería de demonios? – Preguntó Jace con tensión.

- Esto es importante, confía en mí.

- Está bien. – Respondió él

- ¿Dónde está Simon? – Preguntó Clary. – Maia me dijo que se había ido muy molesto

- Durmiendo todavía. – Respondió Isabelle sin mirarla. Jace le dio una mirada acusadora.

- ¿Qué paso anoche? – Preguntó él en un susurro para evitar que las mamás escucharan algo.

- Nada. – Respondió ella pero estaba sonriendo.

- Estas sonriendo estúpidamente, ¿lo sabes no?

- Shhhhhh. – Cállate Jace.

- Tal vez gané. – Dijo Clary

- ¿Qué ganaste? - Clary no pudo contestar porque las mamás volvieron a la mesa

Simon entró bostezando cansado y saludó, todos notaron que se sentó al lado de Isabelle y ambos compartieron una mirada como si estuvieran mirando el mismo sol, evidentemente algo había pasado la noche anterior entre ellos. Simon le dio un saludo no tan agradable a su mejor amiga, estaba todavía un poco molesto por haberlo dejado abandonado en el club, eso sí era seguro.

Maryse y Jocelyn estuvieron conversando acerca de las clases con Clary, despues Jocelyn se encargaría de una clase con Mary y con Dylan de lo más básico que debían aprender acerca de las runas.

- ¿Isabelle no crees que has tenido tu labor abandonada por demasiado tiempo? - Preguntó su madre dándole una mirada de reproche, Isabelle la miró apenada.

- Lo sé mamá, lo siento. Voy a encargarme del asunto nuevamente, lo prometo

- Eso espero. - Han entró apresurado para reclamar su desayuno felino, Isabelle lo tomó en sus brazos y empezó a acariciarlo con ternura dándole una taza de leche mientras Jocelyn y Maryse abandonaron la cocina nuevamente con su conversación preocupada.

- Voy a regresar a casa. – Dijo Simon. – Mamá debe estar preocupada.

- Ok. Te veré por allí. – Respondió Isabelle dándole un guiño.

- Ok. – Simon salió de la cocina seguido por Clary que sentía que de alguna manera tenía que ofrecer una disculpa, aunque no sabía exactamente que había hecho mal.

- Simon espera. – Inició la pelirroja, los dos estaban en el corredor. – Quiero pedirte una disculpa.

- ¿por qué? ¿Por convencerme de ir contigo anoche y luego dejarme solo?

- ¡Simon! por favor, lo siento.

- No Clary, es importante que comprendamos que ya no puedo seguirte a todos lados. No quiero sentirme que me entrometo demasiado

- Dije que lo sentía, enserio…

- Anoche te olvidaste de mí por Jace ¿verdad?

Clary asintió haciendo un gesto desesperanzado.

- Soy una persona horrible.

- Estas enamorada y yo lo comprendo pero no estoy seguro de ser parte de todo esto ¿me entiendes? Vampiros, hombres lobo, nefilims, solamente no me siento fuera de lugar contigo y con…

- ¿Isabelle? – Preguntó Clary sonriendo

- ¡sí! Isabelle – Simon hizo un gesto resignado mientras se sonrojaba - Clary todavía podemos compartir tiempo los dos juntos pero no quiero sentirme desplazado por ese rubio artificial.

- Es rubio natural, no te atrevas a mencionar eso delante de él. – Clary sonrió cariñosamente. – Lewis, prometo delimitar nuestros espacios, no va a volver a pasar.

- Ok. – Simon la abrazó, siempre tenía que agacharse y ella ponerse en puntas para compartir un abrazo decente, eso era un detalle simple pero tan cotidiano que era como sentirse en casa.

- ¡Simon! – Dijo Jace alzando la voz para alcanzarlos, por un momento Simon pensó que Jace estaba celoso del gesto de cariño que estaba compartiendo con Clary.

- ¿Qué sucede Jace? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Necesito hablar con el mundano, sin ti. – Jace estaba tan serio que parecía un león a punto de matar a su presa.

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- Clary déjanos a solas por favor.

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí. – Jace no apartó los ojos de Simon ni un minuto. – Vete Clary.

- Hazlo, todo va a estar bien. – dijo Simon, Clary accedió y los dejo solos regresando con Isabelle

- Escucha Jace, yo no estoy interesado en Clary de manera romántica.

- Lo sé mundano. No es acerca de Clary que quiero hablarte.

- ¿no?

- Es acerca de mi hermana.

- Oh… ¿Qué sucede con ella?

- Ella siempre es la que nos protege, a Alec y a mí. Es extraño pero en ese sentido es como Maryse, siempre pensando en la familia. Cuando murió Max casi no logra superarlo, estuvo culpándose por meses.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Porque Isabelle es importante para mí y no la pasa bien cuando te portas como un idiota. La última vez debí golpearte en Prospect Park pero Clary no me lo permitió, pero si vuelves a hacer algo parecido voy a hacerlo puedes estar seguro. Te debo la vida y la vida Clary, Isabelle, la de Alec y la de Magnus, todos tenemos una deuda contigo, pero eso no evitara que te golpee por herir a mi hermana.

- Que idiota eres, ella no necesita que la defiendas

- A veces sí, no siempre es lo que aparenta, eso lo sabías muy bien antes.

- Podría decirte lo mismo a ti, Clary es como mi hermana.

- Yo no he hecho una estupidez como esa, y podrías intentar golpearme pero dudo que lo consigas.

- Isabelle me importa, no voy a hacerle daño.

- Más te vale. – Simon le dio un empujon cuando pasó por el lado del rubio para entrar a la cocina otra vez. Clary e Isabelle estaban sentadas en la mesa otra vez.

- Izzy, ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo hoy? – Preguntó el mundano con cierta timidez, Isabelle le sonrió.

- Seguro. ¿A dónde vamos?

- Tú elige. - Jace entró a la cocina también.

- ¿5 PM?

- Ok. – Entonces Simon salió otra vez para irse a su casa por fin. Jace parecía más odioso que de costumbre.

- Jace ¿Qué te sucede con Simon? ya habíamos superado esta etapa. – Inició Clary

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Isabelle con curiosidad.

- Nada. – respondió Jace. – En todo caso ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos? –

- Solamente dijo que tenía sentimientos por mí y lo de la cita en Prospect park fue un malentendido. – Isabelle tenía una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro, una que hizo a Jace sentirse feliz por ella, feliz y temeroso al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Simon dijo eso? – Clary sabía exactamente que significaba que él hubiera reconocido sus sentimientos por Isabelle.

- Sí. Fue increíble.

- ¿sabes qué Iz? Clary quiere que hagas algo por ella. – Jace tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, tan arrogante como podía ser cuando obtenía lo que quería.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya sabes que cumple años a final del verano. Clary quiere que organices su fiesta de cumpleaños.

- ¡Enserio! ¡Claro que lo haré! Amo organizar fiestas y tu fiesta va a ser absolutamente espectacular.

- Sí parece que sí quiero. – Respondió Clary dándole una mirada resignada. Había perdido


	20. Chapter 20

Gracias a todos por todos los comentarios. Isabelle ganó lo siento por todas las chicas que querían leer a Jace vestido de mujer pero nuestro amigo Herondale ganó la apuesta.

A propósito del anuncio de la visita de Ed Sheeran a Colombia, elegí Lego House para esta entrada porque habla de segundas oportunidades.

Si te gusta comenta.

**Dilemas**

_"__Y de todas estas cosas que he hecho  
>Creo que te amo mejor ahora "<em>

_Lego House – Ed Sheeran_

Cuando Isabelle terminó su mañana de entrenamiento y compartió el final de la clase que Jocelyn le dio a Dylan y a Mary, era cierto Jocelyn muy buena, luego se fueron todos a comer y compartieron una charla muy amena, parecían todos parte de una gran familia, Isabelle estaba dispuesta a tomar una siesta, antes de prepararse para su cita.

Simon llegó esa tarde relativamente temprano, a pesar de que creyó que Izzy lo haría esperar ya estaba lista, llevaba un vestido blanco con franjas cruzadas color azul añil de una sola tira y botas negras, se veía tan hermosa como siempre. Simon llevaba jeans y una simple camiseta negra con el símbolo de Batman.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- ¡Al Bronx! - Simon arqueó las cejas, no sabía que podía haber en el Bronx que a Isabelle le interesara. Cuando se dio cuenta que era no pudo estar más que sorprendido.

- ¿Estadio Yankee? ¿Te gusta el beisbol? - Isabelle asintió con cierta emoción.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy de NY. Los Lightwood son ingleses en su mayoría así que prefieren el fútbol, pero yo viví aquí toda mi vida es inevitable, aunque Jace y Alec no están particularmente inclinados hacia ningún deporte, así que siempre vengo sola.

- A papá le gustaba el beisbol era fanático de los Mets, aunque yo tampoco creo estar muy inclinado hacia los deportes me alegra que compartas esto conmigo.

- ¿Los Mets? ¡Por el Ángel! Creo que no me agradas.

- No sé que son los Mets. Creo que perdí la memoria otra vez. – Respondió él y ella sonrió de la manera en que solo sonreía para él.

Simon creyó por un momento que no conseguirían entradas, pero Isabelle usó todo su encanto para hacerlo, ella sabía lo que tenía y sabía cómo usarlo, finalmente hallaron entradas y pudieron ingresar a ver el juego, Isabelle se colocó una gorra Yankee color azul añil que combinaba perfectamente con su vestido, se veía adorable.

- ¿Qué? Ya te dije que me gustaban los Yankees, no me mires así.

- Te ves adorable. - Respondió él. - Siempre me sorprendes. - y se acercó para besarla mientras el viento le despeinaba el cabello.

- Isabelle Lightwood besando un mundi. ¿Eso sí que es novedad? - Yank el fantasma del estadio los interrumpió. - ¡Oh! Isabelle Lightwood sonrojada. ¡El fin está cerca! – Yankee siempre disfrutaba hacerle bromas a Isabelle con su acento del Bronx, esta vez tenía mucho material para hcerlo.

- Yank ¡Cállate!. – Era cierto sorprendentemente había logrado hacerla sonrojar aunque solo un poco.

- ¿Quién es él? - Preguntó Simon y no estaba cómodo, los fantasmas no le agradaban,.

- Por lo menos el mundi tiene la visión. - Yank hizo un ademan como si estuviera bostezando y se sentó al lado de Isabelle. – Oh ahora lo recuerdo, es el mundano por el que estabas triste la otra vez. - Ella se volteó para hablar con él mientras tomaba la mano de Simon.

- No se te ocurra comentarlo con nadie, ¡Con nadie Yank! Tienes que prometerlo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Será que estas rompiendo la Ley Izzy?. Ten cuidado.

- Mi padre es el Inquisidor. - Dijo ella bajando la voz. - Si le dices a alguien él se va a enterar.

- Debe importarte mucho el mundano. - Yank le dio una mirada a Simon curiosa. - Me voy a quedar callado lo prometo. Y me alegra verte feliz.

- Gracias. Lo siento Simon, él es Yank es el fantasma del estadio, somos viejos amigos.

- Mucho gusto. Supongo. - Respondió Simon, pero todavía estaba pensando en la conversación que Isabelle había sostenido con el fantasma acerca de la Ley.

- Me encargaste una tarea nefilim, tengo respuestas para ti, necesitas una runa para ver de lejos. - Isabelle sacó su estela de la bota y dibujó la runa rápidamente. Ellos estaban sentados en la parte superior del jardín izquierdo, Yank estaba señalando justo al lado opuesto. - Allí, ¿ves? ese hombre solía llevar marcas de runas, es un traidor, tiene 3 hijos, uno de 15, uno de 7 y una de 5. Los tres tienen la Visión. - El hombre al que estaba señalando el fantasma era corpulento y rubio, y los 3 chicos estaban a su lado, todos tres rubios, la niña era una pequeña bastante bonita.

- No me agrada la idea de ir tras desertores y sus hijos.

- Lo supuse, aunque creo que es contra la Ley saber de un desertor y no avisarle a la Clave. Rompes la Ley con frecuencia últimamente Isabelle.

- y tú eres demasiado moralista. ¡Dame algo que sirva!

- Jardín central, zona 239, es un chico de unos 25 años, es alto, de tez morena, tiene una camiseta de una banda llamada Perl Jam. Es mundano, tiene la Visión. Tengo su número. - Yank le extendió un papel con el número escrito. Simon estaba empezando a aburrirse, a veces con Isabelle era todo trabajo.

- ¿Ustedes hacen pruebas como en Men In Black cuando reclutaron a Will Smith?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Es una película, olvídalo. - Contesto Yank. - Tu mundano empieza a aburrirse de nuestra charla. - Voy a irme para que puedan seguirse besando. - Yank le dio un guiño, se levantó de la silla y se fue dando pequeños saltos entre la silletería, derramando cosas aquí y allá. Simon se quedó mirándola sorprendido como si apenas lograra percatarse de algo importante.

- ¿Vamos a hablar de la Ley?

- ¡No en nuestra primera cita!, ahora miremos el juego. - Simon le dio una mirada preocupada y ella le respondió con un beso para distraerlo, después de varios intentos él estaba sonriendo otra vez.

- Es aterrador, lo buena que eres besándome, creo que podrías pedirme cualquier cosa y lo haría.

- Lo sé. - Dijo ella con autosuficiencia.

El partido había estado entretenido y la charla con Simon era encantadora, ella había comido hot dogs muy al estilo americano y Simon papas fritas, era bueno sentarse los dos relajados a ver un juego de beisbol sin tener más que preocuparse, solo en estar juntos.

Los dos estaban llegando a la estación del metro tomados de la mano, a pesar de que muchos fanáticos de los Yankees habían salido, estaban pasando por un callejón especialmente solo y oscuro cuando se encontraron de frente al hombre que Isabelle había visto con la runa para ver a lo lejos, era más grande y más impresionante de cerca, ella no lo esperaba. El hombre le dio un empujón a Isabelle y la colocó contra la pared, ella era alta pero él era mucho más alto que ella y que Simon, el chico protestó.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos está haciendo?

- Es una nefilim, sé que me estaba mirando. Fui cazador de sombras suficiente tiempo. - En sus brazos se veían las viejas marcas de runas. - Usted estuvo observando a mis hijos también desde la distancia.

- Solo vine a ver el juego. - Contestó Isabelle y estaba empezando a desenrollar el látigo, el hombre le tomó el brazo para evitar que lo hiciera.

- Tengo un mensaje para ustedes. No se atrevan a acercarse a mis hijos, ellos están fuera de su guerra.

- ¡Estúpido! - Le gritó Isabelle. - Ni siquiera había pensado en acercarme a ustedes. - Ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a esa clase de superioridad física. - Puede irse al infierno si cree que la guerra no es con ustedes, los mundanos son ignorantes por su naturaleza, pero usted sabiendo la verdad la niega ¡Idiota! ¿Que se supone que está haciendo? atacando a un miembro de la Clave sin razón, es precisamente atraer su atención.

Ella estuvo a punto de defenderse y golpear al hombre hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero los niños los estaban observando, el hombre se retiró y Simon estaba asustando, acunando su rostro entre las manos y preguntándole una y otra vez si estaba bien

- Estoy bien tranquilo.

- Escuche, por favor deje a mis muchachos lejos de eso. - Esta vez el hombre estaba calmado, y estaba prácticamente rogándole, Isabelle lo miró sus ojos eran implacables.

- Iz, vámonos, vámonos cariño - Le dijo Simon tomándola de un brazo gentilmente, fue esa voz y ese toque el que hizo que empezara a calmarse, él nunca le había hablado tan dulcemente. - ¡Váyase!. - Agregó Simon refiriéndose al hombre, y él recogió a su hija de 5 años del suelo y se fue caminando acompañado de los otros dos, casi corriendo, Isabelle vio cómo se alejaban, la niña mirándola con sus ojos azules colgada del cuello de su papá

- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó otra vez Simon abrazándola.

- No fue nada. Él está asustado, cree que van a quitarle a sus hijos, de hecho si la Clave se entera de esto, irán por ellos. Por cierto…. me encantó que me llamaras "cariño" fue tan dulce. – Isabelle estaba hablando a mil y Simon notó que hacia esto cuando estaba nerviosa.

- ¡Oh Dios! Estaba tan preocupado. - Su voz era tan dulce hablándole al oído que Izzy sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina ante la cercanía, pudo sentir que el corazón de Simon estaba acelerado, tal vez por la adrenalina, tal vez por el susto que acababa de pasar.

- Simon Lewis, tú no tienes idea del efecto que tienes en mí. - Le susurró con la voz ronca en el oído y él se apartó un poco para mirarla, ella le dio un beso lleno de deseo que lo hizo hacer un sonido de placer desde su garganta, Izzy estaba lo estaba tomando con fuerza de las caderas, intentando atraerlo más hacia sí misma aunque eso no fuera posible. Ambos se separaron en busca de aire.

- Wow, eso fue increíble.

- Dime cariño otra vez.

- Cariño. - Respondió él y ella sintió miles de mariposas bailando en su vientre. No había duda de que estaba enamorada, no había duda de que cada día lo estaba un poco más.

El silencio se estaba poniendo incomodo, después del episodio con el desertor y las palabras de Yank, Simon no podía dejar de pensar y pensar, pensar en que lo que estaba pasando era mucho más grande lo que él imaginaba, salir con Isabelle Lightwood no era salir con cualquier chica, pero valía la pena, ella valía pena cualquier cosa, él estaba preocupado y ella también.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - Preguntó él

- No sé si puedo notificar lo del desertor, si lo hago mi madre tendría que decírselo al Consejo y ellos irían por los niños, de otro lado él me amenazó y eso es algo que no debería permitirle a nadie.

- ¿Qué te dice tu conciencia?

- Que no debo decir nada, aunque me hierve la sangre que una persona crea que puede amenazarme y seguir como si nada.

- Creo que tienes un dilema

- Mi orgullo nefilim contra mi conciencia. - Izzy recordó los ojos azules de la niña de 5 años y la manera en la que el hombre quería protegerlos, si ella estuviera en el lugar de él, amenazaría al que fuera por proteger a sus hijos. - Voy a guardar silencio. - Simon podría ver como ella batallaba internamente con lo que se suponía que debía hacer y con lo que sentía que debía hacer.

- Izzy acerca de tú rompiendo la Ley por salir conmigo. – Isabelle le dio una mirada de advertencia, como si no quisiera hablar del tema.

- ¿no te parece un poco temprano para hablar de eso?

Simon se quedó en silencio pensativo por varios minutos, parecían dos caras de la misma moneda, Isabelle solo quería disfrutar del momento con Simon y él tenía que analizar todas las cosas hasta el fondo.

- ¿Qué sucede si una nefilim sale con un mundano? - Los dos estaban sentados en el sardinel afuera de la casa de Simon, él le había prestado la chaqueta para que no se ensuciara el vestido, Izzy no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de gestos de un caballero. Estaban muy juntos hablando en susurros, la voz de él estaba envuelta en pánico.

- ¡Simon!

- Dime, no podemos hacer esto si no me dices las cosas como son, si tengo que enterarme de algo tan importante por un fantasma.

- Está prohibido. Me quitarían mis marcas. Dejaría de ser lo que soy. Pero eso no va a pasar, no vamos a dejar que se enteren.

- ¿Si elijo no Ascender tendríamos que separarnos o vernos a las escondidas?

- Apenas tenemos una primera cita, no puedo pensar en eso, quiero disfrutar mi tiempo contigo mientras lo tengamos. – Isabelle empezó a llenarlo de besos en todo el rostro para tentarlo: en la mejilla, en la frente, en la nariz, en la barbilla hasta que lo hizo sonreir por fin olvidándose del tema de ella rompiendo la ley por él.

- J aja deja de tentarme Izzy. – Ella hizo un pequeño avance para tocar sus labios hasta que él por fin mordió el anzuelo y la besó.

- ¡Débil!

- Mira quien habla.

La primera cosa que hizo Isabelle esa noche fue llegar al Instituto fue abrir la hoja que le había entregado Yank y marcar el número, el chico se llamaba Tom.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Contestó la voz de un hombre tras varios intentos.

- Hola Tom, soy Isabelle Ligthwood.

- No te conozco Isabelle, ¿que necesitas?

- Quiero que hablemos de algo importante, quiero que hablemos de las cosas que puedes ver, las que nadie más puede.

La línea quedó en silencio unos momentos.

- Lo siento Isabelle. Mi padre me advirtió que algún día iban a buscarme, no estoy interesado. Adiós, no intentes llamarme otra vez.

La línea se cortó.

Izzy entró a la habitación de su madre, Maryse estaba en pijama aunque todavía no estaba dormida, estaba leyendo.

- Fallé encontré a un chico con la Visión pero no quiere saber nada, dice que fue advertido por alguien acerca de nosotros.

- ¿Un desertor?

- No lo sé. – Respondió pensativa aún por su conversación con Simon

- ¿Está todo bien?

- Simon… él no parece querer ser un cazador de sombras.

- Debe ser difícil renunciar a su vida, es normal.

- Tengo miedo.

- Tú no tienes miedo de nada Isabelle, tienes tanta ausencia de miedo a veces que eso me produce miedo a mí.

- Hubo noches, las más oscuras de ellas cuando la pena por Max y por Simon era demasiada, esas noches consideré ser una hermana de hierro, nunca se lo dije a nadie. También le pedí a Magnus una vez que borrara todos mis recuerdos de Simon, estaba desesperada.

- Encontrarás la manera lo sé. Eres mi hija, confío en ti. Déjame contarte algo: Cuando fuimos exiliados y perdimos todo después del levantamiento estaba muy deprimida y tu padre me culpaba, yo estaba sola en este lugar con Hodge, tu padre y un bebe que iba a crecer exiliado, y hubo momentos en que creí que debía terminarlo todo.

- ¿Pensaste en suicidarte? – Preguntó Isabelle, Maryse negó con la cabeza.

- Sabía que estaba embarazada de ti, tú y Alec me mantuvieron con vida, fueron mi razón para vivir y pude sobrevivir y me alegra ver lo que ustedes han logrado.

- Gracias por compartir eso conmigo. - Maryse se quedó pensativa un momento recordando algo de la historia que acaba de contarle a su hija. - ¿Que estás pensando? – Preguntó su hija con curiosidad.

- Sé que tuvimos "la conversación" hace bastante tiempo, pero si vas a tener sexo con Simon..

- ¡Mama! Apenas tuvimos una primera cita, ¿A qué viene esto así de repente? –

- Él es un mundano ahora, no un vampiro. Toma píldoras, ya es bastante riesgoso que salgas con él siendo un mundano, sería terrible si quedas embarazada.

- ¿Qué? Siempre uso protección, además nunca tuve sexo con Simon. De repente me siento insultada.

- El amor vuelve a la gente imprudente.

Maryse empezó a buscar algo en su mesa de noche y luego puso una caja de píldoras al lado de Isabelle.

- Esto es ridículo.

- No lo es. Tómalas desde ya, confía en mí. - Isabelle puso los ojos en blanco y cogió la caja de píldoras cuando su teléfono sonó.

- Íbamos a visitar los lugares donde habían encontrado los cadáveres. ¿Recuerdas? – La voz de Jace era cansada. - ¿hasta cuándo tendré que esperarte?

- Lo siento, mamá está dándome píldoras anticonceptivas y apenas tuve una primera cita… ¿Quién piensan que soy?

Isabelle sintió a Jace sonreír en el teléfono.

- Anda paranoica con el tema, ¿vas a venir o no? Alec está empezando a quejarse.

- ¿Dónde están?

- Isla de la Libertad. – Isabelle colgó el teléfono.

- Debo irme. Es un lastima.

- Recuerda tomarlas y si vas a tener sexo con él no lo harás en el Instituto. No quiero que ninguno de nuestros visitantes encuentre una escenita cada vez que habrá una puerta.

- ¡Hey!

- Jace y tú están advertidos.

- Ok ok. - Dijo la chica saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación de su madre, prácticamente huyendo


	21. Chapter 21

Hablando de hermanas y canciones dedicadas a hermanas, elegí Like You, una canción que Amy Lee le escribió a su hermanita. Mil gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario, han sido INCREIBLES enserio!

Cassandra Clare escribió TMI. No yo.

**Hermana Mayor**

_"No estas sola, yo estaré a tu lado por siempre… _

_Anhelo estar como tú, hermana" _

**_Like You – Evanescence_**_._

Correr, estudiar, practicar, ensayar, dormir, soñar, correr, estudiar, practicar, ensayar, dormir, soñar. La rutina estaba dominada, Isabelle llegaba temprano para acompañarlo a correr, al principio le costó un montón, porque ella tenía un excelente estado físico, él adoraba dormir, ella levantarse temprano pero después de la primera semana, ya no era tan difícil, es más, tal vez correr era una de las actividades favoritas que tenía, que la compartiera con ella influenciaba un poco. En las tardes practicaba en el Instituto, algunas veces con Alec con el arco, otras con Jace que era especialmente exigente, algunas con Isabelle aunque se distraía fácilmente con ella, después practicaba con la banda (aunque no todos los días) en las noches caía rendido, pero tenía una extraña sensación de felicidad, en parte por Clary y muchas veces por Isabelle. Su madre estaba empezando a adaptarse no tenerlo en casa tan a menudo, pero notaba que su ánimo había mejorado y eso la dejaba tranquila.

Los sábados eran días de café y comics con Clary, Isabelle y Jace habían decidido especialmente ser respetuosos acerca del tiempo que ellos dos compartían, los domingos eran días solo para Isabelle, y definitivamente el sábado y el domingo eran sus días favoritos.

Una noche él estaba caminando de la mano con Isabelle rumbo a su casa después del ensayo de la banda, y era una noche de verano muy bonita, ella llevaba un vestido rosa y botas altas, el cabello lo llevaba suelto como siempre, y le estaba contando algo de Han acabando con los muebles del instituto y estaba reluciente como el sol, por fin habían llegado a la puerta de su casa. - Simon estas mirándome fijamente. - Dijo ella.

- Yo… - _¿Cuando su cerebro iba a dejar de reaccionar como un carro viejo?_ – Estás hermosa. - Dijo finalmente.

- Gracias. – Contestó dándole esa sonrisa autosuficiente que a él tanto le gustaba. Entonces ella le plantó un beso en los labios, él deslizó una mano por la espalda hasta llegar a la cintura y el cabello le hacía cosquillas, y el beso era intenso, y ninguno de los dos quería terminarlo, Isabelle le encantaba el efecto que tenía sobre él, el martilleo arrebatado que era su corazón.

- Iz…

- Dime.

- No me beses así, no respondo por mis acciones.

- Puedes detenerme si quieres. – dijo besándolo nuevamente con una sonrisa brillante, entonces el celular de ella sonó. Era un mensaje de texto.

_Mensaje de Jace: Cacería esta noche, ven temprano_

- _OK, en camino._

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Simon.

- Cacería, debo irme.

- ¿Cuándo voy a poder acompañarte? – Isabelle lo miró como si fuera un niño pidiendo permiso a sus padres para hacer una estupidez.

- Si algún día bebes de la copa mortal y sobrevives tal vez vayas.

- Quiero ver como es, tal vez eso me ayude a tomar una decisión.

- No es seguro. Por favor Simon.

- Está bien. - Respondió él y estaba evidentemente frustrado.

Rebecca había llegado para hacer la lavandería en la casa de su madre cuando se asomó por la ventana para ver a su hermano menor charlando con una chica llena de tatuajes, él miraba a la chica como si fuera su adoración, Rebecca sintió una punzada de celos de hermana mayor, cuando Simon empezó a besar a la chica quiso conocerla a como fuera, él era su hermanito menor y quería saber todo lo que pasaba con él.

- ¡Mama! ¿Quién es la chica tatuada que anda con Simon?

- Últimamente anda con esa clase de gente que tiene tatuajes. Hay una pelirroja y otra de cabello negro.

- Creo que Simon está saliendo con una de ellas, la de cabello negro.

- Es bueno, nunca salía con ninguna chica antes, siempre pensando en videojuegos y en música, estaba empezando a preocuparme

En ese momento Simon justo estaba entrando por la puerta, Rebecca no tuvo reparos en atacarlo con miles de preguntas.

- Simon ¿Quién es ella?

- ¿Quién?

- La chica que estabas besando afuera. - Rebecca estaba susurrando para que su madre no escuchara.

- Es Isabelle, estamos saliendo - Simon se había sonrojado.

- ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada?

- Lo siento Becky, ya casi no nos vemos.

- Hace unos meses estabas sombrío con el asunto ese de tu memoria y hoy estas diferente, ¿pudiste recordar algo?

- De hecho sí, no solo recordar comprender muchas cosas.

- ¿Tiene que ver con esa chica?

- Sí tiene que ver con Isabelle.

- Quiero conocerla, deberías traerla a casa.

- No estoy seguro acerca de mamá conociéndola, es muy pronto.

- Ok entonces salgamos los tres un día. ¿Qué dices?. Simon pareció dudarlo un momento, pero Rebecca estaba tan emocionada que él accedió, siempre accedía a lo que le decía su hermana mayor.

- Le preguntaré.

El siguiente domingo dejo de ser un día para los dos, para volverse el día en que Isabelle debía conocer a la hermana de Simon, solo había accedido con la condición de que ella elegiría el lugar, no estaba especialmente emocionada al respecto de conocer a Rebecca porque nunca le caía bien a las chicas. Si Simon hubiera tenido un hermano hubiera sido tan sencillo como respirar, pero a las chicas regularmente les caía mal al principio y al final la odiaban, no era una linda sensación.

Isabelle eligió un lugar que hizo sonreír inmediatamente a Simon, un restaurante llamado El Vesalka ubicado en el Lower East Side, la nefilim había elegido una blusa de tela vaporosa y ligera color salmón, a pesar de que era de manga larga no le producía calor, llevaba pantalones cortos a la altura de la rodilla y por primera vez en años no tenía zapatos altos, sino sandalias era el estilo perfecto para el verano. Había elegido la ropa menos agresiva que tenía ya que no quería asustar a Rebecca. Simon todavía llevaba sus camisetas y jeans con agujeros, pero por lo menos había dejado atrás los zapatos deportivos por botas.

- Hola Becky, ella es Isabelle. – Dijo Simon presentándole a su hermana mayor, Izzy lo soltó por un momento para ofrecerle la mano derecha.

- Hola. - Dijo y sonó tímida, Simon arqueó las cejas, nunca había escuchado a Isabelle siendo tímida.

- Hola Isabelle, soy Rebecca, gracias por aceptar la invitación. - Becca tomó la mano extendida de Isabelle con una sonrisa, haciendo que sus nervios mermaran un poco, la chica parecía sencilla y tenía los mismos ojos amables de Simon, Rebecca por su parte había sido advertida por su hermano, él le había recomendado una y otra vez que no hiciera demasiadas preguntas personales argumentando que Isabelle era demasiado cuidadosa con su vida privada – Wow tu ropa es espectacular, ¿de dónde sacaste una chica con tanto estilo Simon? – Dijo Becky intentando ser amable.

- Me preguntó lo mismo muchas veces. – Respondió él mirando a Isabelle maravillado.

- Gracias por el cumplido. La compré en Paris hace unas semanas.

Todos habían tomado asiento en la mesa. - Parlez vous français? - Preguntó Rebecca animada.

- Oui demoiselle. - Respondió Isabelle y Simon se quedó mirándola sorprendido.

- ¡Eso fue muy sexy! ¿Cómo era que yo no sabía que hablabas francés? – Simon le dio una mirada como si no la conociera.

- Solo un poco, mi mamá lo habla me enseñó desde pequeña, solía cantarnos en francés para dormir.

- Yo hice un curso de verano en la universidad, sería genial conocer Paris.

- Es una ciudad hermosa, te recomiendo que la visites en primavera o en verano.

Isabelle le preguntó varios asuntos acerca de la universidad y Simon le dio la mano varias veces en algunas cosas que no lograba entender, la educación mundana no era su fuerte y no quería parecer una tonta delante de la hermana mayor de Simon.

- Deberíamos ordenar. – Dijo Simon.

- Déjame adivinar. ¿Sopa de remolacha? – Preguntó Isabelle

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó él sorprendido

- Es tu favorita. Lo sé.

Rebecca se había quedado mirándonoslos a los dos interactuar con una sonrisa, eran realmente muy tiernos.

Los tres habían hecho sus órdenes ya, Isabelle hubiera preferido tomar vino con su ensalada pero no quería quedar como una alcohólica delante de Rebecca, así que todos habían decidido limonada finalmente.

- ¿Con quién vives Isabelle?

- Con mi mamá y uno de mis hermanos mayores, de hecho es mi hermano adoptivo.

- ¿Tienes más hermanos?

Simon le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano a su novia, sabía que el tema le iba a recordar a Max

- Tengo uno más se llama Alec, es mayor que Jace y que yo.

- ¡eres la pequeña de la familia!, como Simon.

- No, tenía un hermano pequeño pero él murió el año pasado. - Isabelle se había entristecido evidentemente. Rebecca lució avergonzada Simon le había hecho varias recomendaciones acerca de no hacer preguntas personales y ella había fallado.

- Lo siento Isabelle. - Realmente no quería molestarte.

- Está bien, fue hace poco, estoy trabajando en ello aún. – Por unos minutos todos se dedicaron a comer en silencio.

- ¿tienes algún hobbie Isabelle? – Preguntó Rebecca, Simon pensó que su hermana realmente se estaba esforzando por conocer a su chica, y de repente se dio cuenta que Iz nunca le había dicho nada al respecto.

- Sí, me gusta el diseño de ropa. A veces lo hago, no tan a menudo como quisiera.

- Evidentemente tienes un sentido para la moda envidiable.

- Gracias.

- ¿Yo no sabía eso tampoco? - Dijo Simon.

- ¿Hace cuánto se conocen ustedes dos?

Isabelle quería decir que se conocían desde hacía casi un año, pero entonces Simon no recordaba nada y era como volver a empezar.

- Solo un par de meses. - Contestó Simon, Isabelle le dio una mirada un tanto triste. - Chicas, voy a dejarlas un rato solas, voy al baño. - él desapareció entre las mesas, las dos se quedaron calladas por unos segundo, pero Isabelle sabía que Rebecca aprovecharía el momento para hablarle a solas.

- Escucha Isabelle. - Inició Rebecca. _Aquí vamos. - _Pensó Izzy y sus nervios reaparecieron. - Supongo que sabes que es ser una hermana mayor, yo me preocupo mucho por Simon.

- Lo sé

- Él nunca sale con nadie, menos chicas que lucen como tú, ¿estas realmente interesada en mi hermano?

- Claro que sí, ¿por qué saldría con él entonces? – Isabelle hizo un pequeño conteo mental para no responder de manera grosera, no tenía intención de caerle mal a Rebecca.

- No lo sé, él no parece ser el típico chico con el que chicas como tú salen, puedes verlo como te mira, él realmente está interesado en ti. Por favor no le hagas daño, él no ha estado bien el último año llevaba meses pareciendo realmente perdido.

- No pretendo hacerlo, Simon es alguien muy especial para mí. – Isabelle sonrió al pensar en lo que sentía por Simon, Rebecca lo notó también.

- Te creo. – Isabelle hizo una expresión de sorpresa absoluta. – Por la manera en que hablas de él.

- Gracias, supongo.

- Lamento si esto fue incomodo, solamente me preocupo por mi hermanito

- Tranquila, no sabes cómo comprendo ese sentimiento, yo hubiera dado mi vida a cambio de la de Max.

- Lo siento. – Dijo Rebecca dándole un apretón en el brazo de manera cariñosa, Isabelle no estaba acostumbrada a que las chicas fueran tan agradables con ella, regularmente la odiaban desde el principio. - Sabes Isabelle…. Tú lo haces muy feliz, nunca había visto sonreír a Simon de esa manera.

- Él me hace muy feliz a mí, es la verdad.

Simon regresó a la mesa y los tres estuvieron hablando de cosas varias por un buen rato. Cuando la velada terminó Rebecca decidió regresar a NJ ya que era aún temprano, mientras que Simon e Isabelle acordaron regresar al Instituto por algunas cosas que Simon quería llevarse a casa. Cuando llegaron estaba absolutamente solo, Isabelle pensó que su madre estaría en la casa de Jocelyn ya que últimamente parecían realmente amigas cercanas y Jace debía estar con Clary en alguna cita. Simon entró a la sala de entrenamiento para recoger su maleta de ropa sucia que había acumulado durante varios días, seguido por ella.

- ¿Qué te dijo Rebecca cuando estuvieron solas? - Dijo él con la maleta al hombro listo para salir

- Me preguntó si realmente estaba interesada en ti, estaba preocupada de que pudiera hacerte daño.

- Lo siento, no quería que ella se portara de esa manera

- es tu hermana, es lo que hacemos las hermanas mayores, yo entiendo perfectamente lo que siente. Es una muy buena persona, me cayó muy bien.

Simon le dio una sonrisa al escucharla hablar así de Rebecca, si había alguien de su familia a la que no quería abandonar era a ella, aún mucho más que a su madre, era extraño como su corazón sentía la distancia de Elaine aun cuando no pudiera recordar la razón por la cual lo hacía.

- Yo… me preocupo por ti, ¿Lo sabes no? no te causaría ningún daño.

- yo tampoco lo haría Iz… también me preocupo por ti. – Isabelle se acercó para abrazarlo cuando Han entró maullando para llamar la atención. - ¿Qué le sucede? – Preguntó el chico alzándolo y acariciándole las orejas, Han empezó a ronronear.

- Debe tener hambre. – Isabelle se acercó para consentir también al minino, en cierta manera era como una pequeña familia. – Es el mejor regalo que he recibido en años.

- ¿Enserio? - Isabelle asintió. - Voy a darle su comida. – Añadió el chico.

- Hablando de regalos, acabo de recordar que compré hace mucho tiempo para ti un regalo que nunca te di, lo tengo archivado debajo de mi cama. - Simon hizo una mirada extrañada. - Voy por él, no está empacado ni nada, solamente espero que te guste.

- Le daré su comida a Han y te alcanzo.


	22. Chapter 22

Un regalito porque es festivo todo porque es diciembre. Como siempre digo… no sé si estén de acuerdo pero por lo menos así lo veo yo.

Cassie escribió TMI

**_Un regalo extravagante._**

_ "__Porque somos tú y yo, y todas las otras personas_

_Y no sé porque, no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti"_

**_You and Me – Life House_**

Isabelle ingresó a su habitación y luego sacó de debajo de la cama un especie de maleta en forma rectangular.

- ¿Por Dios? ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Simon con curiosidad.

- No me preguntes porque no te lo di antes, es algo de lo cual no hablaría ¿ok? - ella se sentó al borde de la cama con la maleta a los pies sacudiéndose el polvo que su pantalón había recogido al apoyar las rodillas en el suelo - Ven a verlo.

Simon se acercó y se sentó a su lado, medio tímido, medio sorprendido, entonces alcanzó la maleta que estaba supremamente empolvada, luego la abrió, lo que había adentro era asombroso, era una guitarra acústica profesional de color negro marca Fender, Simon la sacó del estuche levantándola y se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta.

- Isabelle esto es… - Simon repartía miradas de asombro entre la guitarra e Isabelle que continuaba sentada a su lado sonriendo al verlo tan feliz. - es magnífica, es profesional y supremamente costosa, no pudo aceptarla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa que no puedes aceptarla?

- ¡Es demasiado!

- Simon… ha estado archivada allí por meses acumulando polvo, tienes que aceptarla.

- ¿Meses?

- Te advertí que no preguntaras.

- No puedo aceptarla si no sé de donde viene. ¿Sabes cuánto vale una Fender?

- Yo pagué por ella: ¡sé cuánto vale!. Aunque para los nefilim el dinero no es lo mismo que para los mundanos, tienes que aceptarla.

- Iz… es demasiado. – Dijo Simon tímido.

- Niño idiota, el día que Sebastian atacó el Instituto de Los Ángeles estábamos comprando regalos de navidad, tú fuiste con Clary y Jace me acompañó a la tienda de música y me ayudó a elegirla, le dije que quería comprar la mejor, él es músico y se decidió por esa, los de la tienda quedaron de enviarla, pero poner la dirección del Instituto era ridículo, puse la de Alec. Cuando regresamos de Idris ya no recordabas nada, ya no podía dártela. Alec la trajo días después, no me dijo nada, solo la arrojó debajo de la cama, sabía que yo no querría ni siquiera mencionar el asunto. - Simon pasó los dedos por cada cuerda notando que por el tiempo estaba desafinada, entonces como algo involuntario afinó cuerda por cuerda mientras Isabelle hablaba. - Nunca tuve la oportunidad de dártela antes, ni siquiera recordaba haber pagado por ella. La encontré haciendo la limpieza hace un tiempo.

- Es un regalo extravagante.

- Soy extravagante por si no lo has notado.

- No sabes cuantas veces fui a la tienda de música y quise comprar una guitarra así, es demasiado. No tengo palabras para agradecerlo. - Simon colocó la guitarra nuevamente en su estuche como si fuera algo sagrado.

- No uses palabras entonces. - Simon la miró a los ojos acariciando su rostro y luego la besó suavemente.

- Eres asombrosa Izzy.

- Lo sé. – Respondió ella con autosuficiencia y volvió a besarlo, su mente inmediatamente le susurró una idea que ella había olvidado por completo, _estaban solos en el Instituto_. Isabelle metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Simon para tocarle la espalda mientras intensificaba el beso, Simon se estremeció ante el toque pero no se alejó, mejor aún, la tomó por la cintura acercándola más, ella era una experta en el lenguaje corporal de los chicos, así que muy sutilmente se recostó sobre la cama para atraerlo, él mordió el anzuelo porque cuando menos lo pensó estaba sobre ella, él apoyado cuidadosamente sobre sus brazos y piernas para balancear el peso y ella usando sus manos para explorar debajo de la camiseta la espalda y los costados de su chico hasta que tuvieron que romper el beso para buscar aire, pero no se separaron.

- Sabes que estamos solos ¿no? - Isabelle le dio una mirada casi suplicándole que continuara besándola.

- ¿Tú quieres? – ella solamente asintió besándolo nuevamente pero él rompió el beso.

- Iz… yo nunca… – Isabelle lo besó nuevamente para interrumpirlo

- No te preocupes por eso. – Dijo ella entre besos.

Simon no dijo nada, la sensación de tenerla así no se lo permitía, aunque inmediatamente volvió a poner sus labios sobre los de ella y esta vez el beso fue solo deseo. Isabelle continuó con sus juegos debajo de la camiseta causándole que hiciera pequeños sonidos de placer, La chica le encantaba sentir que a él le subía la temperatura corporal cuando ella lo besaba de esa manera, justo en ese momento él estaba ardiendo ya que nunca habían llegado tan lejos con los besos, fue casi automático como eso lo llevó a abandonar los labios para besarla en el cuello logrando que ella jadeara, Simon la atrajo sobre sí mismo aun más mientras la besaba como si no estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca, era como si hubiera sinergia entre ellos porque la chica enrolló su piernas alrededor de él un gesto que a Simon le pareció muy sexy, todo en Isabelle era sexy,

- Iz...

- Cállate, no pienses demasiado. – Isabelle lo agarró de la camisa para besarlo otra vez mordiendo de manera muy sensual su labio inferior, Simon estaba completamente sobrecogido por la sensación de la cercanía de Isabelle, su perfume de rosas lo inundaba todo y su cuerpo era como un imán, él solo se dejó llevar como si Isabelle fuera un mar muy profundo. Era notorio el efecto que podía tener en él porque él ya estaba excitado. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Isabelle lo apartó un momento, él la miró confundido al principio pero luego comprendió lo que ella quería hacer, había metido sus manos otra vez debajo de su camisa pero esta vez estaba quitándosela, luego la arrojó a un lado dándole una mirada atrevida. Ninguna mujer lo había mirado de esa manera nunca, el ejercicio que él había estado haciendo empezaba a notarse. – Que lindo eres Simon Lewis.

Simon se sonrojó haciéndola que ella se interesara mucho más, con sus piernas volvió a acercarlo hacía sí misma para besarlo, la cadena con la estrella de David le colaba ligeramente, Isabelle usando esa misma agilidad y fuerza lo puso debajo de ella.

- Wow eres increíblemente ágil. – Ella lo besó otra vez, su cabelló era un velo que los alejaba del mundo exterior, en ese momento solo eran los dos. Simon no había movido en ningún momento las manos de la cintura de Isabelle por temor a que ella sintiera que se estaba sobrepasando, así era él.

- Puedes tocarme, ¿lo sabes no? – Dijo ella y él la miró dubitativo sin decidirse. – A veces eres tan recatado que me haces ver como si fuera una violadora de chicos. – Simon sonrió besándola nuevamente dejando que sus manos bajaran por las contorneadas piernas de Isabelle y luego subiendo despacio otra vez hasta llegar al trasero, quien hizo un sonido de placer fue ella, Simon sonrió nuevamente entre besos. – Eres un chico travieso. – comentó como si estuviera jugando con él

- Tú eres hermosa. – Respondió el chico mirándola como si realmente quisiera que ella lo supiera.

Ella no le contestó, estaba trazando patrones sobre el pecho de Simon y bajando lentamente hasta llegar al botón de sus jeans, con pericia lo desabrocho y le bajó la bragueta enviándole una deliciosa sensación a todo su cuerpo, Isabelle estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas justo encima de él, esa cercanía hizo que su cuerpo ardiera de un deseo incontrolable por ella, Isabelle era muy buena lectora porque se dio cuenta de que él realmente estaba excitado entonces empezó a hacer movimientos supremamente sugestivos logrando que él se excitara aún más haciéndolo jadear de placer y de anhelo.

- ¿Estas intentando enloquecerme?

- Tal vez. - En una reacción inmediata la atrajo sobre él y la besó metiendo sus manos por debajo de la blusa vaporosa tocándole la espalda, pudo sentir algunas de sus cicatrices aunque no le parecían algo desagradable realmente, sino que hacían a Isabelle mucho más atrayente y misteriosa. Tocarla no era suficiente, quería verla entonces le levantó la blusa e Isabelle lo dejó hacerlo pasándola por encima de su cabeza para quitarsela, la blusa fue a parar lejos. Simon la miró un momento contemplándola, ella se lo permitió hasta que el volvió a besarla usando sus manos para recorrer toda la espalda de Isabelle, tocándola justo como él sabía que le gustaba, colocando la yema de los dedos justo debajo de omoplato, Simon la sintió estremecerse, era algo que no fallaba.

Isabelle había anhelado tanto estar de esa manera con Simon que no había permitido que ningún otro chico la tocara de esa manera en meses, no sabía cuándo o cómo, no sabía si había sido cuando Simon la había consolado después de la muerte de Max, o después del enfrentamiento con Lilith, o después que él la mordiera, o después de la cueva en Edom. Pero en algún momento su corazón le había ordenado a su cuerpo que la próxima vez que tuviera sexo con alguien iba a hacerlo por puro amor. Estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, pero no de lo que él sentía por ella. Entonces se apartó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Simon? tú … ¿Qué sientes por mí? – Simon se tomó ese momento para mirarla, tenía un torso perfecto gracias al ejercicio, solamente estaba usando un bra de encajes violeta que le quedaba estupendo, Simon quería tocarla tanto que casi no escuchó lo que Isabelle estaba intentando decirle, el calor que sentía entre las piernas, esa sensación de excitación no lo ayudaba a pensar claramente, Isabelle lo miró directamente a los ojos para leerlo, Simon la miraba con mucho deseo y hambre, claro sus ojos también tenían cariño y hasta una forma de amor, una que ella no había visto antes en ellos, pero aún no la miraba como su Simon, el Simon que la conocía tan bien.

- Iz tú sabes que estoy loco por ti.

Isabelle arqueó los las cejas y Simon creyó que había dicho lo correcto hasta que vio su rostro de decepción, Isabelle nunca se imaginó que la pena por el antiguo Simon iba a doler tanto en un momento tan especial como ese, pero lo hizo, inexplicablemente su corazón se paralizó, entonces rodó hacia un lado y se levantó de la cama

- Esto no es buena idea, es demasiado pronto.

- ¿Qué? – Simon estaba sorprendido. - ¿Qué hice mal?

- Nada, es demasiado pronto, no se siente correcto. – Respondió buscando su blusa en el suelo. - Simon estaba jadeando anhelando poder tocarla otra vez.

- Iz… por favor, dime ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? – Izzy lo miró otra vez, sabía por la manera en que él le hablaba la profunda incertidumbre a la que lo que estaba sometiendo, lo había visto demasiadas veces en otros chicos.

- Es la manera en que me miras, no es la misma. – Simon se sentó al borde de la cama desesperanzado.

- ¿no es la misma de cuándo? – Ella se quedó callada. ¿estás de duelo por el vampiro todavía verdad? ¿lo extrañas?

- A veces.

- ¡increíble!

- ¿Por qué hablas de ti mismo en tercera persona?

- Porque yo no soy vampiro y ya no soy esa persona. ¿No es la razón porque la que estas diciendo que no?

- No. Simon olvídalo, solamente no creo que sea el momento.

- Puedo entender que no te sientas lista para hacer esto, yo nunca te presionaría si no quieres, pero si es porque no soy como antes no es algo que pueda arreglar.

- No es por eso Simon, es por cómo te sientes hacía mí, sé que te gusto pero no es suficiente.

- ¿Por qué no es suficiente?

- Porque yo… yo… - Isabelle lo miró con un nudo en la garganta sin que lo que sentía se abriera camino a través de ella.

- ¿Tú qué?

- No creo que sea el momento.

- Yo no fui quien lo sugirió Iz. Tienes razón, es demasiado pronto.

Isabelle no le dijo nada, solamente se puso la blusa nuevamente y se acomodó el cabello cuando su teléfono sonó, era Alec. – Yo debo atender esto. – Izzy contestó la línea para escuchar la voz de Alec preocupado.

- Izzy te necesitamos, tienes que venir aquí ahora mismo, es urgente.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Estamos rodeados de demonios, Jace dice que podría haber un número considerable, solamente estamos Jace y yo.

- ¿Dónde están?

- Cerca de Glick Park, un poco más adelante.

- Voy para allá. – Isabelle colgó el teléfono. – Debo irme, lo siento. – Isabelle sacó su equipamiento de cazadora de sombra se metió al baño, Simon se estremeció ante la idea de Isabelle en el baño habitación quitándose toda la ropa. Cinco minutos después salió vestida totalmente de negro y con el cabello recogido, sacó muchas armas del gabinete, cuando estuvo lista volvió a poner su atención en Simon. – No puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa, quédate aquí es más seguro.

- Déjame ir contigo puedo ayudar.

- No Simon es peligroso, quédate aquí

- No quiero quedarme aquí solo, voy a regresar a casa no pasa nada. Además necesito un momento ya sabes para… calmarme – Reconoció supremamente avergonzado, su mirada fue justo a sus pantalones.

- Puedo ayudarte con eso no te preocupes. – Dijo ella acercándose a él.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tranquilo, tomará tan solo un momento.


	23. Chapter 23

Respecto al capítulo anterior solo quiero aclarar algo porque parece que en algún momento algunos entendieron que Isabelle no ama a Simon como mundano o lo extraña como vampiro y no era esa la idea. La idea es sencillamente que antes Simon la amaba y la conocía como nadie, este apenas la conoce y claro que le gusta y le tiene cariño pero es diferente.

La canción de este post es Make you feel my love de Adele. Habla precisamente de eso, de hacer sentir a alguien que lo amas.

Cassie Clare escribió TMI

**La Visión**

_Cuando las sombras de la noche__  
>Y las estrellas aparezcan<br>Y no haya nadie allí  
>Para secar tus lágrimas<br>Te podría abrazar__  
>Durante un millón de años<br>Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

_Make You Feel my Love - Adele_

La batalla estuvo bastante movida, rapiñadores aquí, demonios Moloc allá, era bastante trabajo para solamente los tres, pero ya que Isabelle y Jace eran tan adictos a exiliar demonios, ninguno de ellos se quejó, estaban terminando cuando Alec les informó que Marysse quería verlos en el hospital de manera era urgente.

- Demasiadas cosas urgentes en una sola noche. – Dijo Isabelle en el metro, estaba pensando todavía en lo que había sucedido con Simon, evidentemente sorprendida porque por meses se había imaginado de esa manera con él tantas veces, y ahora había dicho que no de repente. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

- ¿Ha hecho algún avance Magnus en encontrar al conjurador?

- No sé, habla de esas cosas con la Clave, no conmigo. Intentamos no hablar de trabajo.

Isabelle arqueó las cejas.

- Es una buena práctica supongo, hablar demasiado de trabajo es aburrido

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Simon? - Izzy sonrió.

- Finalmente recibió la Fender, gracias por guardarla por mí.

- Gracias al Ángel no terminó abandonada en un basurero, es una gran guitarra. – Dijo Jace.

- Estaba pensando en una fiesta de disfraces para Clary, la banda de Simon podría tocar. – Comentó Isabelle

- Es una buena idea. – Dijo Alec.

- ¿Por qué de disfraces?

- Porque conoce mundanos, submundos y nefilims, si es de disfraces nadie sospecharía nada. - Jace la miró con curiosidad.

- Podría otorgarte que a veces tienes ideas más o menos buenas, cuando no son desastrosas.

- ¡Jace! Siempre tan agradable. – Respondió sacándole la lengua.

Los ojos celestes de Maryse estaban muy serios, a Isabelle le pareció que por un momento reflejaron ira, no sabía si era con ella o con el mundo entero, pero su madre no estaba para nada contenta cuando la vieron a la entrada del Hospital.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá? – Preguntó Alec.

- Van a verlo por ustedes mismos. Magnus está adentro con Catarina Loss

Unos minutos después Magnus salió del hospital dándole una cálida mirada a Alec pero no queriendo alargar demasiado los saludos. - Es el mismo modus operandi, aunque este mundano es mayor, creo que hemos errado al pensar que quien está detrás de esto busca victimas menores de edad.

- ¿Cuál es el patrón entonces?

- No puedo decirlo, podríamos pensar que busca solo varones… pero una de las victimas enterradas era una chica. Así que debemos descartar eso también.

- ¿Por qué el rastreo no funciona? - Preguntó Maryse

- Porque no se está ensuciando las manos, creo que cada cosa la ha hecho un tipo de persona diferente. Es un brujo claro está, pero usa como intermediarias a otras criaturas.

- ¿Y los demonios?

- Hay un demonio mayor detrás de esto, Lilith podría ser.

- Lilith estaba muy débil hasta la última vez, han pasado pocos meses. – Dijo Alec reflexivo.

- Eso no quiere decir que no tenga suficientes seguidores que hagan cosas por ella. Es demasiado antigua como para descartarla.

- ¿Tu padre?

- Lo dudo. No creo que le interesemos, el mundo es muy grande.

- Necesito que concentremos nuestros esfuerzos en ubicar al personaje que está haciendo esto, es importante. Está noche ocurrió esto mientras ustedes estaban cazando, nos está distrayendo, ya se los había dicho

- Maryse no podemos dejar la ciudad a merced de los demonios. – Dijo Jace.

- Hoy eran demasiados mamá.

- Los submundos montaran las guardias, Jace tú estas encargado de la cacería. Alec e Isabelle van a dedicarse solamente a esto, ¿Entendido? ayuden a Magnus y a Catarina.

- Está bien. Está bien. - Dijo Isabelle exasperada empezando a andar.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A ver la víctima, es lo primero que debo hacer ¿No?

- Te acompaño dijo Alec y Magnus lo siguió.

- Voy a regresar a casa Jace. ¿Vienes?

- Sí, te acompaño.

Isabelle conocía perfectamente el camino, así que no tardó en estar frente a la puerta del anfiteatro, Alec le seguía los talones. Cuando ingresaron Catarina Loss estaba examinando el cuerpo, Isabelle miró con curiosidad y se acercó. Sobre la mesa había un muchacho, unos 25 años de edad, moreno, corpulento, era alguien que Isabelle había visto antes, solo una vez y a distancia.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Alec mirando con curiosidad, no encontraba nada anormal

- Sé quién es. - Regresemos al Instituto, esto es importante.

- ¿Qué sucede Isabelle? Preguntó Magnus, Catarina también la miraba expectante

- He estado buscando mundis que tengan la Visión, hace unos días me enteré de que ese chico que está tendido allí podía ver el mundo de las sombras. Lo llamé y le ofrecí hablar con él al respecto pero él se negó, dijo que estaba advertido sobre nosotros, que no le interesaba. Esta es la segunda vez que lo veo y está muerto. Tal vez ese sea el patrón que diferencia a las victimas

- ¿Estas sugiriendo que alguien está matando mundanos con la Visión?

- Exactamente.

Antes del amanecer, Maryse citó a una reunión que incluía a Maia, a Lily, a Magnus y a Catarina Loss. Luke y Jocelyn también estaban incluidos al igual que Kadir, Isabelle estaba medio dormida al lado de su madre. Estaban reunidos en Central Park, ya que a Maryse le pareció de mal gusto reunirse en el terreno sagrado del Instituto y la casa de Magnus era muy pequeña para tanta gente, sin embargo, él mismo se había encargado de hacer aparecer sillas muy cómodas para todos y usar luz mágica invisible para los mundis, el lugar era el adecuado.

- Isabelle descubrió algo nuevo e importante, el último cadáver que encontramos era un chico que tenía la Visión. - Todos empezaron a hablar en susurros.

- Esto es un ataque a la Clave directo. - Dijo Jocelyn. - Todos sabemos que los nefilim están necesitados de mundanos con la Visión.

- Es lo que pienso, están intentando que no crezcamos. ¿Quién es nuestro enemigo?

- Hay muchas personas que no quieren a los cazadores de sombras, podría ser cualquiera

- El problema es ese precisamente. Toda clase de submundos están involucrados, el rastreo ha detectado vampiros, hombre lobos y brujos. - Comentó Magnus con preocupación.

- ¿No un hada?

- No, no hay magia de hadas.

- Hay algo más grave que no había querido decir para no generar pánico, pero que es una aparente realidad.

- ¿Qué es? - Preguntó Kadir tan serio como siempre

- Esto mismo ha estado pasando en otros Institutos, creían que era algo aislado pero aparentemente no lo es.

- ¿Están matando gente con la Visión en varias partes del mundo? - Maryse asintió preocupada.

- Si es cierto lo que Isabelle descubrió este va a ser el tope en las prioridades de la Clave. Voy a reportarlo a Idris, van a empezar a hacer investigaciones para confirmar la teoría. Somos el Instituto que lo descubrió, así que debemos tomar las medidas iniciales.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? - Preguntó Maia

- Tenemos que proteger a los mundis. Es lo primero. - Dijo Jocelyn

- Estoy de acuerdo. - Dijo Luke.

- Magnus, ¿Hay manera de rastrear a estas personas que tienen la Visión mediante un hechizo?

- Claro que la hay, pero muchos son exiliados y habrán tomado medidas para esconderse de la Clave, no lo duden

- Haremos lo posible con los que encontremos, es lo primero.

- ¿Podríamos enviar un mensaje de advertencia? - Dijo Maia. - ¿Para aquellos que no quieren ser encontrados?

- Voy a encargarlo a un amigo mío, el hechizo de rastreo toma suficiente tiempo y energía. - Respondió Magnus

- ¿Tenemos la capacidad de protegerlos a todos? - Preguntó Luke con preocupación.

- No sabemos la magnitud, pero al fin y al cabo son mundis, protegerlos es el trabajo de todos, creería que estamos de acuerdo en eso. - Respondió Maryse.

- Estamos de acuerdo. - Dijo Maia.

- Lo mismo digo. - Dijo Lily por primera vez, todos la miraron sorprendida. - ¿Qué? fui mundi también una vez. Nosotros ayudaremos.

- Gracias. - Respondió Maryse.

- Desde el Instituto vamos a redoblar nuestros esfuerzos para encontrar al responsable de esto.

- Somos muy pocos aun Maryse. – Dijo Kadir

- Lo sé, pero necesitamos hacer un esfuerzo en esto. Kadir y Jace están encargados de las guardias.

- Por lo menos no estamos en la mitad de una guerra. - Dijo Jace. - Voy a agendar las horas de vigilancia, tenemos el problema de los demonios también.

- Yo voy a ayudarte a buscar a los mundis, Magnus. - Comentó Jocelyn. - Sé cómo muchos se esconden de la Clave, creo que puedo ayudarles a encontrarlos.

- No me notifiquen nada a mí. - Dijo Maryse. - Ni a ninguno de los que tenemos que responder ante la Clave o podamos ser interrogados de la Espada. Háganlo ustedes, aprendí que si alguien quiere esconderse tal vez tenga una buena razón para hacerlo.

- Gracias. - Respondió Jocelyn, sabiendo que se refería a ella cuando había huido de la Clave para esconder la Copa Mortal con Clary. Definitivamente Maryse había aprendido mucho en esos últimos años.

Jace y Alec llegaron trotando unos minutos después, ambos habían sido enviados por su madre a confirmar si el resto de victimas poseía alguna característica que les dijera si tenían la Visión.

- ¿Alguna noticia?

- Isabelle está en lo cierto, fuimos a la casa de dos de las víctimas, entramos con la runa invisibilidad, tenían la Visión.

- ¿Cómo lo saben?

- La chica tenía un diario, fue sencillo. Escribía acerca de todo lo que veía. Uno de los chicos sabía dibujar, así que también lo fue.

- Muy bien, allí está nuestra respuesta, voy a regresar al Instituto para notificarlo a la Clave. - Isabelle parecía que había despertado un momento de su adormecimiento, para irse.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó su madre.

- Va a ir a buscar a Simon. - Dijo Jocelyn. - Él tiene la visión. Es curioso, yo estaba pensando justo en él también.

Isabelle asintió, estaba medio pálida - ¿Él podría quedarse con ustedes?, ¿Por favor?

- Claro que sí. - Dijo Luke. - Simon es como un hijo para nosotros.

- Ve entonces.

- Gracias. Los veré más tarde.

Isabelle se apresuró a abordar un taxi, tenía el cabello todavía húmedo por la ducha que había tomado antes de salir del Instituto, estaba cansada pero necesitaba ver a Simon, necesitaba dejarlo en casa de Luke sano y salvo. Tomó el teléfono para llamar, todavía debía estar dormido pero eso no era algo que le importara en el momento, necesitó varios intentos para despertarlo.

- Hola es temprano y es sábado, hoy no corremos.

- Voy para tu casa necesito verte urgente.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ábreme, estoy llegando.

En unos pocos minutos Isabelle estaba en la parte trasera de la casa que tanto conocía, Simon salió con el pelo enmarañado, vestido con boxers y una camiseta sin mangas, la cadena con la estrella de David estaba por encima de la camisa, Isabelle le gustaba mirarla porque le recordaba que era humano ahora y que podía llevarla sin que le quemara la piel, estaba evidentemente recién levantado, ella que no era muy dada a demasiadas expresiones de cariño inmediatamente lo abrazó besándolo en los labios con ansiedad, sabía a pasta de dientes.

- Wow… ¿Esto es por lo de anoche?

- ¿Anoche? . - Isabelle pareció confundida por unos minutos hasta que recordó los besos apasionados que habían compartido la noche anterior, lo cerca que habían estado de tener sexo, ella retirándose de su lado cuando él no le había dicho que la amaba. - Oh… es cierto, anoche. –

Simon estaba sonrojado, estaba pensando en la otra cosa que había hecho Isabelle antes de irse.

- Yo…

- No digas nada. – Dijo ella blanqueando los ojos. - ¡Chicos!

El clima entre los dos bajó a 0 grados inmediatamente. Isabelle lo soltó

- Prometiste que hablaríamos hoy al respecto.

- Lo sé pero hay algo más importante en este momento, necesito que vayas a quedarte con Clary en casa de Luke. Debes hablar con tu madre, es urgente.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Las víctimas eran personas que tenían la Visión, es un patrón. Cualquiera que esté haciendo esto podría estar detrás de ti también. - Simon lució sorprendido y preocupado pero no dijo nada por un momento. - Necesito que te quedes con ellos, ¡por favor Simon! Necesito enfocar mis energías en encontrar al responsable, pero no puedo hacerlo si estoy preocupada por ti.

- Te preocupas demasiado.

- ¡No lo hago! planeo acompañarte en este momento hasta donde Clary.

- Isabelle, ¿Cuantas horas dormiste? Pareces cansada

- Una o dos. Pero no te preocupes por eso, he durado mucho más sin dormir. Habla con tu madre por favor.

Rebecca apareció detrás de la Simon unos segundos después.

- ¿Isabelle? esta es una hora extraña para ver a Simon.

- Hola Rebecca. ¿Creí que habías regresado a Nueva Jersey?

- Iba a hacerlo pero olvidé la mitad de mi ropa acá además en mitad del verano no tiene mucho sentido.

- Lo siento, no quería molestar tan temprano, Simon está invitado a quedarse unos días en casa de Clary, estoy esperando que hable con tu madre para acompañarlo.

- Bueno entonces ve a hablar con ella Simon, yo me quedaré aquí con Isabelle. - Su hermano menor asintió regresando dentro de la casa. - ¿Está todo bien? Pareces preocupada Isabelle.

Isabelle se quedó callada sopesando si debía darle alguna información a Rebecca, concluyó que era innecesario.

- Tengo algunos asuntos personales, nada urgente.

- Espero que todo se resuelva. - Desde el fondo de la casa se escuchó que Elaine levantó la voz.

- ¿Cuantos días vas a quedarte? pasaste varios días en la casa de campo y ahora te vas otra vez.

- Mamá, por favor.

- No te lo mereces Simon Lewis. - Dijo la mujer molesta.

- De hecho mamá… mis calificaciones llegaron por e-mail, puedes verlas. - Simon estaba extendiéndole la hoja de papel que él mismo había impreso después de recibirlas por correo. La mujer tomó la hoja con desdén y empezó a leerlas.

- ¿Cómo lograste esto? Es imposible

- Hice un proyecto entero acerca de eclipses de sol, estuve trabajando en él los días que me dejaste castigado.

- ¿Eclipses de sol?

- Hay uno cerca. Ya sabes que me gusta la ciencia, si no me crees puedes llamar a la escuela. – La mujer lo miró fijamente intentando hallar una mentira, pero ella sabía que Simon era muy inteligente, así que finalmente se rindió.

- Lo lograste Simon. Es increíble.

- Gracias. Ahora ¿podrías decirme si tengo permiso?, Isabelle está esperándome afuera.

- ¿Isabelle? ¿Quién es Isabelle? - Preguntó la mujer dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera donde Rebecca se asomaba, Elaine abrió la puerta con curiosidad.

- Ella Es… - Simon no sabía si decir que era su novia, o estaban saliendo o una amiga, así que no respondió la pregunta, aunque Izzy lo notó.

- ¡Ah! la chica de los tatuajes con la que vas a correr en las mañanas. - Comentó observándola de arriba a abajo.

- Buen día. - Dijo Isabelle, era curioso como las mujeres Lewis siempre podían lograr lo que nadie podía en el mundo, que Isabelle Lightwood fuera tímida.

- Buen día jovencita, así que piensas llevarte a mi hijo unos días. – Los ojos de Elaine Lewis eran acusadores.

Isabelle hizo un gesto de sorpresa. - ehh… de hecho es a la casa de unos amigos nuestros.

- No entiendo para que quieren que Simon se vaya para allá.

- ¡Mamá no seas aguafiestas! Simon ya cumplió con ganar sus materias, deberías estar feliz. - Dijo Rebecca. - Déjalo.

- No regreses con ninguna chica embarazada, peor aún, no regreses con ningún tatuaje, si lo haces no podrás entrar a esta casa nunca más. Somos judíos Simon. - Dijo la mujer logrando que Isabelle se sonrojara, nadie hacía que ella se sonrojara.

- ¡Mama! - Dijeron Simon y Rebecca al mismo tiempo.

- Isabelle deberías esperar adentro mientras Simon está listo.

Isabelle asintió y entró a la casa que tan bien conocía, se sentó en el sillón medio incomoda, medio cansada cruzando los dedos para no recibir ninguna charla incomoda por parte de la mamá de Simon, cosa que no sucedió ya que la mujer desapareció en el segundo piso rápidamente.

- No tardaré, lo prometo. - Dijo él avergonzado.

- La guitarra fue un regalo espectacular. - Comentó Rebecca cuando se quedaron solas otra vez.

- Gracias. Él adora la música, creí que le gustaría.

- Debes quererlo mucho para darle un regalo tan costoso. – Isabelle se quedó callada pero le dio una mirada sincera, Rebecca podía entenderla mucho como hermana mayor. - Gracias otra vez.

Simon regresó 10 minutos después con el cabello mojado, vistiendo jeans, una camiseta y unos converse. Tenía la maleta colgada y llevaba la guitarra también. Cuando Clary los vio en la entrada no estaba sorprendida, su madre la había llamado para avisarle, la pelirroja tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le encantaba la idea de tener a Simon en casa. Ambos compartieron un saludo cariñoso.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó refiriéndose a la guitarra.

- Es un regalo de Isabelle. - Dijo él y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro inmediatamente.

- Así que finalmente se la diste.

- ¡Cállate Clary! - Dijo Isabelle pero le dio un guiño para mostrarle que no estaba molesta. - Debería regresar al Instituto, necesito dormir.

- Puedes dormir aquí si quieres, en la tarde voy al Instituto así que podríamos ir juntas.

- No parece mala idea. - Respondió Isabelle.

- Voy a colocar mis cosas en el cuarto de invitados. ¡Vamos!

Simon le prestó una de sus camisetas para que durmiera, Clary le prestó unos pantalones que evidentemente le quedaron bastante cortos, Simon no se quejó en ningún momento.

- Oye, deja de mirarme descaradamente mundano. - Simon se sonrojó.

- mis padres van a regresar pronto, así que no se les ocurra hacer cosas indebidas ¿Ok? – dijo Clary

- ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo últimamente? - Protestó Isabelle. - Además yo nunca te digo que no hagas cosas indebidas con mi hermano.

- ¡Hey! la idea de tu hermano haciendo cosas indebidas con casi mi hermana no me agrada.

- Eres tan tradicional Simon. – Dijo Isabelle

Clary no contestó sino que salió de la habitación sonriendo, Isabelle se metió en la cama inmediatamente, y era una suerte que la habitación eran suficientemente oscura para poder dormir bien, Simon se acomodó a su lado y ella como algo automático se recostó en su hombro.

- Háblame de ese proyecto, con el que lograste tus notas.

- Me gusta la ciencia, hice un proyecto acerca de eclipses de sol, va a haber uno en unos días, así que fue perfecto.

- Eres brillante Simon.

- Gracias. – el chico le plantó un beso en la frente.

- ¿Simon? ¿Todavía compartes la cama con Clary? - Simon se sorprendió ante la pregunta, no recordaba demasiado haber compartido la cama con Clary, aunque sabía que si lo habían hecho era algo fraternal.

- En verano no lo hicimos creo que a Jace no le agradaría la idea, aunque un par de noches acampamos y compartimos la misma carpa. - Isabelle asintió en su hombro, él estaba oliendo su shampoo de gardenias, era algo que siempre le encantaba de ella.

- ¿Tú has compartido la cama con alguien más mientras estuviste en Idris o Paris? - Era una referencia evidentemente a algo sexual.

- Solamente he compartido la cama contigo en un año. ¿Podría ser nuestra cosa? ¿Compartir la cama?

- Está bien. – Respondió él acariciándole el cabello. - Acerca de anoche… sé que no respondí lo que esperabas, lo siento Iz. A veces es confuso todo esto, son demasiadas cosas en que pensar, mi vida, la universidad, la música, cazadores de sombras, mi familia… en medio de todas esas cosas estás tú, y cuando pienso en ti todas esas cosas parecen opacas… porque enserio me importas.

Simon esperó alguna respuesta de Isabelle pero tras varios segundo de silencio se dio cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida.

- Eso fue rápido. - Dijo Clary cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras con su nueva guitarra en la mano, Simon le dio una mirada de desaprobación.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con Jace, Fray. No estamos haciendo eso, aun.

- Si pasé demasiado tiempo con él era porque no le gustaba dejarme sola extrañándote Lewis. - Clary estaba sentada en el sillón principal concentrada en un una hoja, estaba intentando dibujar, la hoja estaba en blanco.

- Que tierna, gracias.

- Así que todavía no están haciendo eso, ¿Alguna razón en especial para esperar?

- Isabelle no quiso después de que me preguntó que sentía por ella.

- ¿Estas confundido acerca de lo que sientes por Isabelle?

- Estoy confundido respecto a todo lo que implica estar con ella, es un tema de ser cazador de sombras

- No tiene que ver una cosa con la otra necesariamente. Eres demasiado argumentativo Simon, a veces no tienes que pensar tanto.

- Claro que sí, sería injusto decirle que la amo y luego decidir que ser nefilim no es lo que quiero, ella me dijo que le quitarían sus marcas si descubren que sale conmigo.

- ¿La amas? - Simon se quedó callado y empezó a tocar acordes con la guitarra para calmar la tensión. - Es igual de injusto que salgas con ella, o que tengan sexo para luego decir que no quieres esto.

- Tienes razón pero estoy demasiado involucrado, no creo que pueda alejarme de ella, pero verme saliendo de mi casa y dejándolo todo por matar demonios es algo que me cuesta pensar para mi vida también.

Clary se le acercó acariciándole la cabeza con cariño mientras Simon seguía tocando notas sin ningún orden o secuencia.

- Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal, si yo estuviera en tu situación no podría hacerlo. Sin embargo, tú a diferencia de mí, siempre logras hacer lo correcto en el momento indicado, así que no dudo que vas a encontrar la respuesta.

- Confías demasiado en mí. Todos confían demasiado en mí, incluido ese chico Jordan que murió intentando protegerme y que no recuerdo.

- Isabelle es la chica más cerrada del mundo ¿sabes? si te permitió acercarte tanto es porque confía en ti también.

- Solo no quiero decepcionar a nadie.

- La única manera en que lograrías eso es siendo desleal a lo que crees, y la lealtad es una de tus mayores virtudes Simon, yo te he conocido toda mi vida y puedo decirlo.

Clary hizo waffles para su mejor amigo y con eso logró levantarle el ánimo lo suficiente para que se animara a tocar un par de canciones en su guitarra. Unas horas después Simon estaba tocando una melodía que Clary conocía bastante bien mientras su mejor amiga intentaba justamente hacer un retrato del muchacho. Los dos se quedaron allí sentados haciendo lo que siempre habían hecho, Simon tocando una que otra canción y Clary ensimismada en sus dibujos, era lo más normal que Clary había logrado hacer en meses.

En la tarde, Maryse, Kadir, Isabelle, Alec y Clary se encerraron en la biblioteca para ponerse a trabajar en alguna manera de rastrear al responsable de los asesinatos, Simon estaba y no estaba presente, a pesar de que Clary e Isabelle lo habían arrastrado hasta el Instituto en la tarde, y lo habían metido en la biblioteca para no dejarlo solo, él se había sumergido en uno de los libros que hablaba de la historia de Jonathan Cazador de Sombras, la tarde transcurrió en completa normalidad sin muchos avances, cuando Robert apareció en una imagen holográfica.

- Simon escóndete.- Dijo Maryse en un susurro, el chico obedeció inmediatamente, no sabía porque el papá de Izzy no lo quería allí, pero no quería averiguarlo.

- Buena tarde - Saludo Robert. - Acabamos de concluir una reunión con el consejo después del informe que presentaron los Institutos del Cairo, Buenos Aires, Londres y Tokio, Isabelle tenía razón, las personas asesinadas eran mundanos que tenían la visión. - El lugar se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Cuántos son? ¿Por qué fue tan difícil detectarlos?- Preguntó Isabelle rompiéndolo unos segundos después.

- La mayoría pasaron como asesinatos normales de mundanos, algo con lo que nosotros no lidiaríamos. Son aproximadamente 50 personas.

- ¿50? ¿Hemos perdido 50 posibles cazadores de sombras?

Robert asintió preocupado. - Ustedes saben que la Clave designó prioridades, una de ellas era fortalecer los Institutos, la mayoría de reportes se almacenó en cerros de papelería, solo hasta el reporte que tú hiciste Maryse esta mañana fue que logramos entender que estaba pasando.

Robert no era de la clase de persona que daba explicaciones, sin embargo en ese momento sintió la necesidad de darlas, era un efecto que siempre tenía su ex- esposa en él, a veces parecía que solamente hablara para ella. - Este es el tope de nuestras prioridades en este momento, los Institutos están haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ustedes.

- Ok. Vamos a continuar con nuestro trabajo. ¿Algo más Inquisidor? - Robert la miró como si lo hubiera traicionado.

- Nada más. - Hasta luego.

La siguiente mañana los chicos se trasladaron hasta el apartamento de Magnus para continuar con la búsqueda, el Equipo Bueno estaba junto nuevamente, Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus y Maia, quien se ofreció a unirse a última hora. La ausencia de Jordan estaba por todos los lados.

- Simon, ¿Cuándo vas a venir a trabajar conmigo para tu ascensión? - Estaba haciendo un hechizo de rastreo, pero no estaba usando un mapa de NY, sino un globo

- Todavía no he tomado la decisión. - Respondió el chico medio tímido.

- ¿Has estipulado un plazo para hacerlo?

Isabelle levantó la mirada de uno de los informes policiales que estaba leyendo para escuchar la respuesta.

- No lo he hecho.

- Magnus… - Dijo Clary. - Déjalo.

Magnus continuó leyendo sin contestarle, Jace y Alec ni siquiera se habían atrevido a opinar, todavía se sentían recelosos respecto a la situación, no querían que Isabelle se derrumbara otra vez por culpa del muchacho, Jace sabía también el efecto que la ausencia de Simon tenía en su novia, no quería verla pasar nuevamente por eso.

- Hemos tardado tanto porque han estado cubriendo sus rastros, los primeros cadáveres aparecieron pero después empezaron a enterrarlos. – Dijo Isabelle

- Uno apareció en el mar cerca del BNY. - Comentó Clary

- Tal vez el secreto no está en los cadáveres. – Dijo Jace.

- Opino lo mismo. - Respondió Magnus. - El hechizo de rastreo va a dar su resultado en un momento.

- ¿Que estás haciendo exactamente? - Preguntó Clary

- Catarina me dio algunas cosas para usar en el hechizo, Tessa envió otras, he estado haciéndolo por semanas pero no funcionaba, ahora pretendo probar otra teoría.

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Alec.

- Que no son los mismos.

- ¿qué?

En ese momento el mapamundi empezó a iluminarse y todos se acercaron para observar que sucedía. – Están en todos lugares. – Dijo Simon y las luces se reflejaban en sus anteojos.

- Ahora entiendo, ellos van y vienen. No repiten, son demasiados, no podrían atraparlos nunca. Alexander debes hablar con tu madre.

- Estas desvariando Magnus. – Respondió Alec y por un momento eran ellos dos solos en la habitación sin nadie más.

- Están usando un patrón que no puedo saber que es, rotan, van de un lugar a otro, cuando intentamos atrapar un submundo viene otro y nos distrae o invocan un demonio aquí o allá.

- Debemos hallar la coincidencia entonces. – Dijo Clary reflexiva. – Hallarla antes que sea demasiado tarde.


End file.
